


Child of the Valar: An Unexpected Journey

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Hobbit AU - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Pug in Middle Earth, The Valar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 71,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiny knows she has little time left. She thinks her life is over… Until something strange happens and she finds herself, along with her pug, transported to Middle Earth before the events of the Hobbit. With strange powers gifted from the Valar she has to not only survive but figure out a way to change everything. Well, no one said dying was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes, I'm redoing this. Hope you like the changes. Own nothing but my OCs.**

One child brought far from the normal stars and sky,

To lead thirteen dwarves to their halls of gold stone,

To face dangers beyond the eye,

The One child must destroy the dark throne

And battle Mordor where the Dark Lord does lie.

One child to protect them, One child to guide them,

One child to bring them all from the darkness and bind them

And battle Mordor where the Dark Lord does lie.


	2. A Fountain and the Valar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I own nothing but my OC Reiny. Though you already knew that. Also, I am not trying to insult anyone or make light of her condition. I had a family member who suffered from the same thing she does and went through that type of hell. So I kinda know what I'm talking about here.**
> 
> **Also why the pug? I saw something cute about a pug in Middle Earth.**

Reiny knew life wasn't fair. That's why it hadn't overtly shocked her when she was told she had a few years top to live before she died. That her death would probably be slow and horrible and she'd die all alone because any living family she had were assholes. She accepted it and moved on. It wasn't like she could stop living because of the bad news.

Though she could practically hear her old man complaining about the hand she'd been dealt. Of how she didn't get much of a chance at life only being in her early twenties. Reiny didn't feel cheated or slighted. Twenty one years was a blink of an eye but it was a lot more than some people got so she wasn't much to complain.

She got ready and made her way to work. Just because she was dying didn't mean she didn't need to earn a paycheck. Medical bills weren't going to pay themselves and until her faculties failed her she needed to eat and all that stuff. She didn't have any other family or friends that could take care of her and that was perfectly fine. She could take care of herself. Until she couldn't… But she'd deal with that road when she came to it. Odds were she wouldn't give a shit about bills on her deathbed but for the time being she enjoyed her apartment and eating.

"Hello sir," she greeted the customer who walked in the door. If there was one thing she enjoyed it was her job. Being around books all day was perfect for her. She'd always preferred books over people anyway. Books never judged you or talked back.

An older lady in some sort of cool galaxy looking dress made her way up to the register. Upon closer inspection she had long white and grey hair that contrasted her nice mocha skin. Her blazing blue eyes peered at Reiny with such intent she was actually stunned for a moment. "Hello dear," the woman spoke. It was sweet and soothing and Reiny instantly found herself at ease. The woman placed a book on the counter and Reiny looked at it. She smiled as soon as she did so. It was the Hobbit. A personal favorite of hers though she had to admit she hadn't read it since gradeschool. But she adored the movies and constantly had them on a loop back in her apartment. She'd been meaning to buy herself a new copy and reread it.

"I take it you're a fan?" the woman inquired upon seeing her smile.

"You could say that," Reiny countered bringing up the purchase. "Though I don't remember every single thing about it. There is a lot more hard core Tolkien fans out there then me."

"But you enjoyed it?" the woman pressed on.

"Oh yeah but I kinda like the movies better. Don't know why. Sorry, I'm not giving anything away am I?"

"No, no," the woman assured her. "I've seen it all before. Do go on."

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I wish things had ended differently you know?"

"How so?" the woman kept on a smile as she asked.

"Don't get me wrong I like Lord of the Rings but if I was in charge it wouldn't have happened. If you ask me Bilbo is a badass and I think he could've taken the ring to Mordor. Plus, I was so mad Thorin, Fili, and Kili died."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know probably some other stuff. I don't remember the book too well but I hate how Legolas and his dad parted in the movie. Plus is it me, but why are all the Orcs and Goblins portrayed as instantly bad guys? Don't get me wrong I know the movies needed villains and what with how they were created no wonder they turned out the way they did."

"But?"

"But did all of the Orcs and Goblins have to be evil? Weren't there a few good ones? I mean not all men are good so that means not all Orcs and stuff are bad right? Just in crappy circumstances" Reiny shrugged. "I don't know. My dad always told me I overthink things and ruin the plot. They're just movies."

"On the contrary," the woman handed her the money. Odd Reiny hadn't seen her holding the money before and the woman didn't appear to be carrying a purse. "I find your take on things quite fascinating. If I had a say I would change many of the things you mentioned."

"Really?" Reiny handed her back the book. That was odd. People she normally talked to about this either thought she was too obsessed with it or not into the lore enough. Or the other kind of people who would rant the movies were perfect and scream at anyone who disagreed. It was nice for a change to have someone that actually agreed with her.

"Hey Reiny!" her boss called from the back room. "I need a hand back here!"

"Coming Carl!" she replied. "Well that's it have a nice…" But when she looked back the woman was gone.

~*~

Later.

Reiny thought she could walk Bear before the rain hit. In the end it turned out to be a crap idea because it began raining out of nowhere. "I don't believe this," she muttered hurrying along as quickly as possible holding Bear in one arm and her small clutch over her head. As if that would really save them.

She internally thought about the quickest route to take that involved ducking under things to keep them dry. Not that it much mattered at this point seeing as both of them were soaked.

"Rrrr," he whined and looked up at her.

"Trust me I don't like it either," she replied. "But we'll be home soon boy." She happened to be passing the fountain in the center of the park when she saw something. It was an odd light coming from the fountain. But this fountain didn't have any underwater lights.

She slowed down to take a better look. And found her feet slip out from under her on the wet pavement. "Oh shit!" she cursed and they actually fell into the fountain.

Reiny opened her eyes underwater expecting to see the surface and the edge of the fountain. What she saw instead was pure darkness surrounding her. _What the?_ There was a moment of pure panic as she tried to find a way up for air. Only to find she didn't feel as if she needed to breath. _Am I having an episode or something? Am I dying and just don't know it? Maybe the tumor was bigger than they thought. Man, I don't wanna die in a fountain! And Bear!_

When she looked he was still with her and looked calm as pie.

"Child," a voice called to her in the darkness. She found she could hear it perfectly.

"It is alright," another voice said. She squinted and found herself now surrounded by various figures. They lit up the darkness around her.

"Hello Reiny Smith," one male said. It was weird to be sure… But so were they. All of the figures were roughly humanoid in shape but things were a bit off about them. One man looked like his skin was nearly on fire, another woman appeared to have flowers for hair, another woman had what appeared to be stars coming off of her… None were the same but unique in their own way. Clearly not human.

"We understand this is much to take in," the flower hair woman said.

"But we are the Valar," a man spoke up.

_The Valar? Where have I heard that name before? HOLY CRAPBALLS! It's those God like beings from the Lord of the Rings? What the hell is going on?_

"You are correct," another guy spoke up. "But I can assure you we are very real." To that Reiny didn't really know how to respond. Not that she could anyway being underwater. Plus she was wondering about them being able to read her mind.

"We have come to give you a chance," the night haired woman told her. "To right the wrongs you spoke of earlier." She just gaped at them.

"We give you this gift because we wish to see things altered as well," fire skin guy spoke. "As does Eru."

_Eru? GOD!?_

"Yes," an impish looking being said. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. "But do not worry we are not leaving you completely alone. We will allow you the company of your furry friend there."

"There will also be others to aid you. Forgotten beings in their own land," an elderly looking male said.

"We will watch over you," another stated.

"And give you a few gifts so that you can do what must be done."

_What is that? How am I supposed to change anything? I'm just one woman. And Bear's a tiny pug. How is this even real?_

"But you have a strength in you few possess Reiny Smith," another stated. "We will reflect that in our gift to you. We will give you the strength to complete your journey."

"And a few other things," a deeper male said. "Gauntlets to help you protect others and to protect yourself." As he said this a pair of metal gauntlets appeared in front of him.

"But we cannot change everything," another spoke. She looked down when she felt a slight tingle and noticed markings appearing on her arms. "You must decide what to do with your strength."

"Nor can we guarantee that you will see the end of this journey," another stated and she could've sworn there was a hint of sadness there.

"Not like it matters," she thought. "I was dying anyway. Might as well do some good while I still can."

"That's the spirit!" a male spirit boomed.

"We will also give you one other gift," the flower haired woman got a little closer to her. "You may impart your total wisdom to one individual. You may tell others about what is happening if you wish. But only one will be able to truly see what happened with their own eyes." She gently kissed Reiny's forehead. "You will face many trials and have to make difficult decisions… But we have faith in you. And remember when the darkness threatens to engulf you know that you are not alone."

_Wait._

With that the figures began to fade off into the distance and the flower haired woman drifted away as well. Reiny found she couldn't follow them. The last to vanish from her sight was the woman who had kissed her forehead. She wore a sad but hopeful smile.

 _If this is real then I have to do the best I can. I have to save everyone. I have to help them._ The darkness surrounded her once more but this time Reiny didn't find it scary. Instead, she started swimming hoping to find a means out. Bear kicking under her arm as well. ,em >I hope I have the strength they were talking about because knowing what's ahead. I'm gonna need all the help I can get.


	3. Gandalf the Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll be the first to admit that I'm not an expert in the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings lore. So if I get something wrong please don't murder me for it.**

"GODDAMMIT!" she internally swore finally seeing a light. She wasn't the best swimmer but she bolted for the surface. Bear kicking frantically for all he was worth. When she reached it she gasped for breath and nearly went under again. She let Bear go and he was fine bobbing on his own. "Here!" a somewhat familiar voice called out to her. She saw a stick near here. "Grab ahold," the voice told her.

She did so out of instinct and grabbed Bear's collar. Her rescuer started pulling them toward shore. She was so busy breathing she didn't look up but did let go of the stick. "Are you alright?" whoever it was asked her.

"PFFF!" she spit out some more water. Bear panted but otherwise looked alright. "Yeah," she managed to get out. "Last time I go for a swim," she stopped to catch her breath. "Thank you…" that's when she happened to look up. She had to actually rub her eyes thinking she was seeing things. Right in front of her was Gandalf. As in Gandalf the Grey. From the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. Only she highly doubted this guy was a cosplayer. Which meant… Everything that happened was real. She really did see the Valar.

She stumbled up to her feet in shock and the wizard wisely gave her some space. "Are you sure you're alright?" Gandalf asked her looking concerned. "It's not every day I rescue a woman who seemingly springs up out of a river." Bear looked up at him. "Why hello there little fellow," he bent down and patted his head.

"You're… You're… Holy shit. You're Gandalf! Gandalf the Grey!" she finally got out. She probably looked like a waterlogged idiot.

"I see you've heard of me."

"Uh," she stumbled for a moment thinking about everything. It was a bit much to process, especially when she looked down and noticed she was now sporting those gauntlets on her hands. Whatever the case it was the least of her worrie. But if the Valar really were the ones who brought her here… Who else to help and talk to about all this than Gandalf? "Mr. Gandalf?" she started.

"Please," he patted her shoulder. "Just call me Gandalf. Might I know you're name?"

"Oh it's Reiny Smith and that's Bear. Listen, Gandalf. I know this is gonna sound crazy but I just sorta had a run in with the Valar…" From there she described her situation. That she was from another world where all this was in books and movies. She even detailed a few things he might want to know for future reference, mainly his run in with the "Necromancer." She didn't tell him every detail, like Bilbo getting the ring, but she filled him in enough. By the time she was finished her clothes had dried and they were both sitting on a log. Bear in her lap. Gandalf listened to her entire tale and even smoked for a few moments on his pipe.

"So, you see I'm not entirely sure what to do. In fact, by telling you what I did I might've seriously screwed up the entire plot that I did know. But I figured if anyone could help me it would be you."

"Yes, this type of matter is beyond even me I'm afraid," he admitted. But he didn't seem overtly alarmed by any of this. And he didn't look at her like she was mad either. "But I believe you did the right thing in telling me my dear. I will see what I can do when the time comes. However, if the Valar brought you here then they believe in what you can do. You described a 'gift' they gave you."

"They said I had some sort of strength now," she answered. She pulled down one of her gauntlets and showed a strange marking on her skin. "And I have these whatever they are." Gandalf lightly took her arm and examined the markings.

"I have not seen this language in a very long time," he finally spoke.

"What's it say?"

"Hm," he seemed to ponder over it. "I'm not entirely sure. But I think the closest translation is…" He seemed to trail off and looked at her oddly. Like he was just seeing her for the first time.

"Gandalf?" she tried. This was sort of weirding her out. Even more than this entire situation. "Everything alright?"

"Quite alright," he patted her hand and a gentle smile grew on his face. "Now that you are here in this world I assume you are joining our quest."

If it had been anyone other than Gandalf she might've been offended that he presumed such a thing. But it was Gandalf and he knew nearly everything. "You bet," she replied and followed him as he led her along a worn looking path. Bear gladly following behind them. "So… When does it start?"

"Not for a while," he replied and thankfully kept a pace where she didn't have to jog to keep up with him. He was fairly taller than she was. "I still have to have a chat with Thorin about a few details. Such as needing a burglar… And perhaps a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" she repeated. "Uh not that I can't fight or anything but I doubt the dwarves, mainly Thorin, are gonna go for the idea of me protecting them."

There was a twinkle in the wizard's eye that made Reiny want to smirk with him. "My dear certainly you don't doubt my ability to convince the rest of our company the value of having a capable bodyguard. You said you know how to fight?"

"Yeah. I'm a black belt in martial arts. Uh hand-to-hand combat." She wasn't sure if he knew what martial arts were or not. "Though I've worked with swords and staffs before I trust my hands more."

"See, you are more than qualified. And I don't doubt the Valar's gift will make itself known in good time." He made it sound like he knew something she didn't. Reiny let it go and brushed it off as part of Gandalf's personality.

"Where are we going?" she inquired seeing more countryside ahead of them.

"I have some business to attend to," he patted her shoulder. "But I will leave you in very capable hands." They stopped when there was a fork in the road. "I hate to depart so soon after meeting but…"

"Nah I get it," she waved it off. "How were you to know I'd randomly pop up? Plus you have shit to do. Oops." She was going to apologize for her language, she'd inherited her father's vocabulary, but he didn't seem to mind her swearing.

"Keep going on this road and you will reach Hobbiton before nightfall."

"Hobbiton?" she questioned. Then she realized there was only one person who she'd go to there. She smiled back at Gandalf. "You cheeky wizard."

He smiled back and nodded. "I shall see you soon my dear. I hope you send Bilbo my regards. Though I may be sending some friends your way before the journey."

"I will," she headed on her own path as he went on his. "Tell the boys I'll see them soon." She glanced over to see Gandalf gave her a slight wave as he walked on. "Well," she put her hands behind her head as she walked on. "I gotta admit the Shire sure is beautiful. But what did he mean about friends?" Bear didn't seem to have an answer as he just looked up at her.

~*~

Hours later.

It seemed to take a good long while for her to reach anything resembling a house. But she never minded going for long walks and the scenery was beautiful. Besides, she considered it practice for the quest ahead of her. She didn't know exact dates or miles but the journey was going to be a long one and she'd have to deal with it. Might as well figure out how to entertain herself now. And Bear was always funny to take on walks. He loved running after bugs and stopped occasionally to chase his own tail.

She did however knock on the first door to ask directions to Bag End. The Shire was far bigger than she would've thought and the hills could get confusing. The Hobbit living there was helpful enough, though seemed surprised she was going to visit Bilbo, and did point her in the right direction. To her credit she got turned around only once and had to ask only five other houses where Bilbo's was.

But she knew it when she saw it. "Hm it is charming," she noted walking up to the door. By now she was caring Bear under her arm. Poor little guy was exhausted. She nearly laughed when she noticed the sun was starting to set. "Wizards," she muttered lightly knocking on the door.

"One moment please," came a familiar voice. Reiny steadied herself and psyched herself up to finally meet one of her favorite characters of all time. Too soon the door opened and there he stood. Bilbo Baggins. He seemed surprised to see her on his doorstep. "Um hello, can I help you?"

"Actually Mr. Baggins I think I'm the one here to help you," she replied.


	4. Time to Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Is it odd I see all of this as an animated movie in my head? Also big credit goes to omarito on deviantart. He posted some incredible renditions of the Lord of the Rings characters and now they're what I see in my mind. I suggest you go check it out. Though kudos to Martin Freeman he killed it as Bilbo.**

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I know it's rude of me to come to your house unannounced and everything but can I come inside? It's getting kind of dark out here."

"Of course!" he seemed flustered in forgetting his manners. "Please come sit and I'll make us some tea. Are you hungry? I was going to have supper. And I'm sure I can find something for your… Dog."

"Tea sounds great," she took her shoes off and then took a seat. She placed Bear on the floor and he seemed more than content to chill by the fireside. She wasn't by any means huge but she did have to bend over slightly to walk around the house. It made her feel tall compared to the hobbit. Then again everyone was tall compared to hobbits. "And sorry for interrupting your supper. Uh food actually sounds pretty good right now. If you don't mind of course. I'm sure Bear here would agree." This situation was beyond her but her father had taught her manners. Bear barked as if he knew he was being talked about.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting company," he came in and handed her a tea cup. "I'll fix you a plate."

"No need," she got up. "Just point me toward the food. I am starving." In all Bilbo was a fairly good host. Here she was a total stranger and yet he gave her enough tea to drown to horse and although he hadn't been expecting company there was enough food for her as well. Though she made sure not to take too much. She'd heard hobbits needed more food than other races and it seemed the rumors online were true. Bilbo put away food like he was an army. She had to lightly smile. He was a gracious host, asking if she wanted anything else, if the food was alright, and if she cared for some Old Toby. She declined the last bit but couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile he gave Bear a bowl of water and enough food for a great dane. Bilbo even found a blanket and placed it on the floor for the little guy to curl up on. He quickly set about snoring.

He hadn't bothered her the entire time they were eating and didn't probe of who she was and what she was doing at his house this time of night. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He did appear a little flustered at her arrival. No wonder he freaks out when all the dwarves show up. Then again so would I.

After the food was gone and the plates washed they sat there in his study as he smoked. Bear oblivious to the rest of the world as his legs twitched in his sleep. She sat in another chair across from him. She kind of felt like she was in a kid's chair and hoped she'd be able to get out of it later. He appeared ready to approach the subject of who she was when she beat him to it.

"I apologize for just showing up like this out of the blue. Thank you for taking me and Bear in and feeding us Mr. Baggins."

He smiled at that. "It was my pleasure," he told her. "It's not often I get company outside of my immediate family and friends. Pardon me for asking but who exactly are you and how do you know my name? Also, might I inquire about your dog? I've never seen one like him before."

"Sorry, my name's Reiny Smith and Bear is a pug. And as for how I know you're name… Well it's a really long story." She told him much the same she'd told Gandalf. About where she came from and what was going to happen, she also included what type of adventure the hobbit would soon go on and the company he would join. To his credit he listened to the entire thing. Unlike Gandalf though at the end of all of it he looked confused and torn. Like he might've believed her but wasn't fully on board.

"Your gift," a soft voice whispered. She jolted and remembered the other gift the Valar had told her about. "Mr. Baggins," she said and he looked up from where he'd been staring into the fire. "I know this sounds incredible and you might think I'm just mad but I need you to trust me for a moment." She held out her hands to him. "Just take my hands and I promise all of this will make a little more sense."

He hesitated but slowly did reach out and put his hands in hers. There was a moment where nothing happened and then Reiny felt a powerful jolt go through her. Like she'd just had ten Red Bulls in a row or something. From the look on his face Bilbo felt much the same. But then her vision seemed to cut out. Right before she was bombarded with a string of images. She recognized them! They were from the Hobbit movies. She could hear and see everything that happened but it was like someone had it on fast forward. She watched as the entire ordeal was stretched out before her. Bear slightly stirred on the floor but seeing nothing important going on in his mind he laid back down.

And just like that it was over… They broke apart and gasped for breath in their seats. "Sorry 'bout that," she collected herself first. "I didn't know it would be that… Intense."

"What was that?" he inquired. It was odd. He was the same hobbit who'd she'd been with the entire evening. But something was different about him. It was his eyes. Like they were filled with a knowledge and determination that wasn't there before.

"Uh a gift the Valar gave me," she explained. "They said it would let someone, 'see with their own eyes.'" She'd thought about using the gift on Gandalf but decided to wait for Bilbo. She already told Gandalf as much as she thought was advantageous and figured that if anyone deserved to have inside information it was Bilbo. He goes through so much crap she thought he deserved it more than anyone. "So did you see all that too?"

"I did," he suddenly looked much older. "I saw everything. It was so real. I could've sworn it was like I was living it. I can't believe they died. And Frodo. Oh dear Frodo!"

"Holy shit," she thought it over. Maybe this gift wasn't so much showing him what happened like how she'd seen it in the movies but he somehow got to see what it was like to live all of it. "Sorry," she saw how much it seemed to stress the hobbit out.

"No," he held up a hand. "I want to thank you Miss Smith. You opened my eyes." He got to his feet and started pacing. "All these years I've been so petty and sheltered. But you've given me this chance," he turned to her and took her hands in his. "I can change things this time. For the better. Fili, Kili, Thorin none of them have to die. I can change that." He patted her hands. "Thank you."

"Um no problem? And just call me Reiny," she was at a loss of what to do. "So… We have some time before the adventure begins. What do you want to do?"

"Ah!" he suddenly jumped and ran toward the door. Bear startled and got up and lightly whined.

"Mr. Baggins?!" she bolted up and ran after him. "Where are you going?" Bear began lightly barking but she motioned for him to be quiet.

"To warn Drogo and Primula," he answered not slowing down. "I will not let Frodo lose his parents again."

"Yeah but it's the middle of the night," she pointed out. "Can't you warn them in the morning? They might think it's weird you running into their house right now."

He stopped and looked back at her. "You do have a point," he let out a long sigh and came back inside. "Sorry about that."

"No prob," she patted his shoulder. "I know all of this is a lot to take in. Thankfully we have some time to sit down and think things through."

"Quite right." He looked as she let out a long yawn. "Perhaps we can settle on matters in the morning. You look rather exhausted."

"I feel it," she admitted. "Not to bug you but do you mind if I crash here for a while?"

"Crash?"

"Sorry I meant do you mind if I stay here? Well, us stay here," she patted Bear's head.

"Of course not," he started leading her further into the house. "If anything I insist. You may stay here as long as you wish. Both of you," he smiled at the pug.

"In all honesty I think I'm going to stick with you until the adventure."

"Well I will see you in the morning," he opened the door. "I hope this is adequate." She stepped and looked around. It was a cozy bedroom and she wondered if she would fit in the bed. But she was too tired to care.

"It's perfect. Thanks Mr. Baggins, see you in the morning."

"Please Reiny," he smiled at her. "Just call me Bilbo."

"Okay night Bilbo."

"Goodnight."

~*~

That night Reiny slept like a rock. She had to sleep sideways and her feet still stuck off the end of the bed but she didn't care. She woke up in the same position she'd slept in and it took her a minute to properly take in her surroundings and note panic. "Ugh," she slumped back under the blankets thinking about everything that had happened. "Well, I can't stay under here forever." So she reluctantly got up and fixed her hair as much as she could before seeing if Bilbo was awake. Bear was nowhere to be found in her room so he must've gone out the door at some point.

She found he was indeed already up and writing something at his desk. Bear lying at his feet chewing on a sock. "Morning Bilbo," she greeted.

"Good morning Reiny," he returned the smile and got up. "I figured you were tired and didn't wish to wake you. But you're up just in time for second breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," they headed to his dining area and ate up. She gave Bear a small piece of her toast. "So… I hate to pry but what were you writing earlier?"

"I was writing a letter to Drogo and Primula," he explained. He told her about how he was suggesting they stay away from boating and focus more on other things, like perhaps taking their son to visit relatives and such. We shared a smile. Bilbo would miss Frodo dearly but wanted him to have a normal life. Which brought them on the subject of the quest and yes that damn ring.

Bilbo made it clear he never wanted the thing in the same city as his nephew which meant they had to make sure it was destroyed sooner rather than later. But what exactly could they do make sure the Lord of the Rings events wouldn't happen? Also, what could they do to make sure Thorin and his nephews lived?

The two of them spent the rest of the day figuring out a game plan of what they could do. They conceded they had to let certain things happen and that they had to be able to adapt if something suddenly changed on them or one of their plans didn't pan out. But they did know a few things with conviction. They weren't going to let the dwarf king and his nephews die this time and after they took care of the dragon and battle… They would go to Mordor and take care of the ring once and for all.

Until then they had time to prepare.


	5. Uncle Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reiny discovers her power and Bilbo learns an important secret.**

They set about preparing every day. Bilbo bought enough food for the entire Shire and Reiny helped him. They got stares whenever they ventured out, after all what was a human woman not only doing in the Shire but hanging around Bilbo Baggins? Not to mention no one had seen a dog like Bear before. Reiny was just thankful he was good with people as the kids ran after him. And they were staying at his house?! Reiny often joked Bilbo was in for one hell of a scandal.

"I could give less of a damn what they think of me and my business," Bilbo told her. "I'm too old to care what others think of me."

"You do realize you're still fairly young right?" she countered.

"Sometimes I forget," he countered. "Some days I still can't believe I'm not an old hobbit. Which makes me wonder… I do not wish to offend you Reiny but how old are you? You look extremely young to me."

"Thanks for the compliment. I know I have a babyface but I'm an adult. Twenty one."

"Really?" he asked. "Well you're still young compared to me."

"No fair," she lightly punched his shoulder. "We age differently."

They also set about preparing in other ways. Bilbo was able to tailor some of his clothes to be travel worthy. He was also kind enough to buy Reiny some other outfits and tailor them to fit her properly seeing as she only had the one outfit she'd appeared in. For the length of the journey she'd need a few more outfits.

In return Reiny prepared the hobbit as best she could. She taught him some of her martial arts moves and they practiced with wooden swords. Reiny wasn't the best teacher when it came to swords but she figured anything she could teach him was better than sending him in unprepared. Until then his tactic was just to come into a fight swinging. At least now he didn't look like a child.

In the evenings things would wind down and they would relax thinking of what lay ahead of them. Knowing they didn't have that many more nights to enjoy peace and quiet. So they might as well soak it in now. They would also discuss their lives before all of this happened. Bilbo often told her of his parents and Reiny told him about her own father. Bear either laid in one of their laps or in a blanket by the fire.

"I notice you do not wear much jewelry," he pointed out one night.

"I'm not into that sort of thing," she admitted. As she said it her hand subconsciously went to her ring. It was big on her so she wore it on her middle finger. It was plain silver. "My dad gave it to me as a present after I said I liked it one day. It isn't anything fancy but I like it." Bilbo smiled.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "This pipe used to be my father's."

"That's so cool."

Ironically Reiny discovered the other gift the Valar had given her by accident. She'd just thought to help Bilbo out by moving the table. He'd told her to wait until he was free to help her but she thought she could do it on her own. Even if it was a big heavy wooden thing. Turns out she was right, she could move it on her own. In fact, it hardly seemed to weigh anything to her. "Huh," she thought. "I haven't exactly been working out lately."

Out of curiosity she went about seeing if she could move anything else around. But nothing in the house seemed heavy to her. Even weighed down with all the food or dishes. Which was odd. It was all made out of heavy wood and even built to accommodate hobbits it should've given her a little trouble. "Hey Bilbo," she called.

"Reiny I told you to let me help you with the table," he saw her handiwork.

"I'll be right back," she told him and put on her shoes. "I have to see something. And don't give Bear any more treats while I'm out. He's already pudgy as it is."

"Well alright, but be back in time for tea. And I don't think he's that bad," he gave the dog a pat on the head. She waved as she went out of the house. She didn't go far and stopped when she saw a log one of the neighbors had been working on. "I wonder…" She went over to it and prepared herself for disappointment as she attempted to move it. Only to nearly poop her own pants when she found she could actually lift the darn thing! "This is awesome!" she cheered as she was actually able to pick the thing up and hold it clean over her own head! So this is what the Valar meant by strength? I could get used to this.

The rest of the afternoon she explored the limits of her new strength. She wasn't superman but was still felt a sort of giddiness. She tossed the log around for a while before running around. She tossed big rocks as far away as she could, making sure they wouldn't land on anyone. She then found a cart no one was using and used it as a weight. It felt like a feather.

She made her way back to Bilbo's place and felt like a kid. "Hey Bilbo," she said. "Come look at this."

"What is it Reiny… WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG LADY?!" he yelled the last part as she held a chest above her head.

"So it turns out I'm super strong. And who are you calling young lady?"

"Give me a little warning next time," he told her placing a hand over his heart. She put the chest back down.

"Sorry but can you believe this? I wonder how strong I am."

"I'm not sure but then again I've never seen anything like that. You may be stronger than… No you must be stronger than a normal man at least."

"Kinda figured that out when I played toss the log. Wow, the Valar said I was strong but I didn't know they'd do this. Thanks guys!" she called.

They tested her new strength after that. There wasn't much in the Shire Reiny couldn't lift, throw, or break. For the heck of it Bilbo went to the local blacksmith and purchased a plate of metal. Reiny bent it like it was paper. It gave her a little trouble though. "Be careful," Bilbo worried over her like a mother hen. "You could cut yourself!" he exclaimed as she messed with the metal she literally ripped apart. One of the edges sliced against her palm. "Oh don't move I'll…"

"Bilbo," she cut him off. "I'm fine. Look." She held up her hand. Instead of a nasty cut like there should have been she had a tiny scrape like she'd just brushed her hand a little too hard against something rough. It wasn't even bleeding. "I guess when the Valar gave me this strength I got a little more durable too."

"Well thank Eru," he told her. "Something tells me you're going to need it."

"Yeah, hey," she looked at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bilbo didn't answer her but snickered. "You sneaky hobbit," she smiled.

~*~

Unfortunately, it was also during this time Bilbo saw something Reiny didn't wish anyone to see. They'd been enjoying dinner when Reiny dropped her cup. "Sorry," she apologized. She went to pick it up but Bilbo beat her to it. Bear whined.

"It's alright," he looked up but she hadn't moved. Her entire arm was shaking and Reiny had a dazed look. "Reiny are you alright?" she didn't answer and to his horror began convulsing. He'd never seen anything like it and wasn't sure what to do. He'd heard people who were ill or having bad fevers could go into convulsions but he'd never seen it. Nor did he ever wish to. Reiny's eyes seemed to roll back in her head and he had to fight to keep her from falling out of the chair. It shook the chair and she nearly knocked him over. Bear began barking. Thankfully it only last a few seconds before it was over and she stilled. Bear just went back to whining and pawing at her leg.

She blinked and looked at him as if she was confused. "Bilbo?" she asked. He let go of her and took a step back. "What happened?"

"Reiny?" he inquired looking her over for injury. She seemed fine and if he hadn't seen that never would have guessed she'd gone into a seizure.

"Oh crap," she said. "I had a seizure didn't I?" There was only one reason anyone ever gave her that look. She'd felt it coming but when it happened she rarely was conscious for it. "Sorry I know it freaks people out when that happens. It's ok Bear," she patted him. "I'm good."

"I'm just glad you're alright. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"But you just had a seizure. Do you have them often?" He'd heard of some individuals having conditions like that in books.

"Not a lot. I'm sorry you had to see that. But if it happens again just try and make sure I don't trash around too much. And if you can turn me on my side."

"Happen again? Why would it happen again? Are you ill?" he sat down across from her. She let out a sigh and didn't meet his gaze. "Reiny," he said. "Please tell me."

"Ok but don't make a big deal about it ok?" That's one thing Reiny couldn't handle. The pity. She told him of her brain tumor and the possible side effects that came with it. She'd only had a few episodes before all of this but she knew how bad her condition could get. "Just promise me you won't freak out if it happens alright?" She hadn't even told Gandalf about this. Not like there was much he could do if the Valar couldn't even change it. Why let him feel bad about something she'd already accepted?

Thankfully Bilbo didn't look at her with pity but a sort of acceptance. Even after she'd told him it would eventually kill her and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change that fact. "I understand," though he did look sad. "I know this must have been hard for you to tell me." He took her hand in his. "Thank you."

"Sorry to burden you with this but I figured if anyone was gonna figure it out first it would be you." She'd just hoped she wouldn't have an episode before the journey or during it. Her hopes were dashed. Then again she could very well die during the journey itself of something else before the rest of the company sees something like that. But she wasn't planning on dying of anything else. She had a duty to protect the company, Gandalf, and Bilbo. She couldn't kick the bucket yet.

"This isn't a burden Reiny. And I promise I will keep it a secret as long as you wish me too."

"Really?" Boy would that be nice. "But what if something like that happens during the journey? I don't exactly want them asking me a ton of questions." It wouldn't sound too good to explain that their bodyguard might very well drop over dead at any point during the journey. Though she planned to follow the company even if Thorin didn't hire her. She'd stalk them all over Middle Earth if she had to!

"Then I'll tell them it's none of their business and to not press you about it," he stated confidently. "Reiny I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time but I view you as a dear friend and dare I even say family. Eru knows I'm closer to you than any of my blood kin. I'd be proud to call you my niece if you would let me."

That shocked her. Then a huge smile lit up her face. "Uncle Bilbo does have a ring to it."

"Very good. Now as your uncle it will be my duty to watch over you and make sure you make it through this journey."

"Shouldn't that technically be my job since I'm super strong and tough and oh yeah… The company's bodyguard?" she countered.

"Don't argue with your elders."

"Sorry Uncle Bilbo but that's not gonna happen."


	6. Going To Be Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some new characters get added to the mix. I don't know what made me think of these two but they just suddenly appeared and demanded to be written. Enjoy.**

In all their time spent preparing Bilbo and Reiny made sure to keep track of the days. So when someone knocked on the door a good while before the company was due to arrive they were a little surprised. Though plenty of other hobbits had been dropping by, mainly trying to snoop and attempting to figure out what Reiny was doing at Bilbo's house. Children were a big staple at the house now that they loved playing with Bear and hearing the strange new stories Bilbo suddenly had to tell them. They also were keen on Reiny seeing as few of them had seen a human before and she had her own tales to tell.

She had to admit it was hilarious to see the children running around playing King Arthur and Merlin. It drove their normal hobbit parents nuts. Reiny was happy to meet cute little Frodo one day when his folks dropped by. His parents were a little different than the regular hobbits and she'd been glad to meet them. The look on Bilbo's face seeing his family alive and happy… Was priceless. If nothing else she knew she'd at least given them that.

But the other Baggins had headed for their own home days ago and no respectable hobbit, or hobbit child thanks to their protective parents, would be out and about at this hour. Bilbo and Reiny shared a look as Bear barked at the door. The hobbit picked up his sword and held it behind his back as Reiny motioned for him to stay behind her as she answered the door.

"Hello?" she answered. She was surprised to see a very pale man with light blue eyes and long black hair. His ears were pointed and she wondered if he was an elf or something. He was short but surely he'd be taller?

Before he could speak another voice interrupted them. "Ai! Open the bloody door! I'm freezing enough as it is out here!"

"Do be quiet," the man finally spoke. "You've been complaining the whole way here. And what do you mean cold? You're hiding under my robes!"

"Break into the damned house if ye have to! Or I will!"

"I'm terribly sorry. But would you mind allowing us into your home?"

Reiny and Bilbo just sort of looked at each other before they stepped aside and allowed him in. He wore a cloak and some modest looking brown tights and green shirt. Maybe he was an elf? Before either could blink a… Small being crawled out from under his shirt and stood on the floor. Reiny wasn't sure what it was. It was green and had pointy ears. One pointy ear seeing as the other looked gnawed off. But was also sort of hunched over and was wearing dirty worn brown clothes of its own. It seemed to pull a metal walking stick out of nowhere and leaned on it. It shivered and looked up at them.

"What's wrong with ya? Never seen a gremlin like me afore?"

"You know very well they haven't," the man said. He wiped off his robes.

"A gremlin?" Bilbo spoke up.

"Ai," he nudged Bear away when the pug went to sniff him. He turned his back to them and stood in front of the fire. "Ah warmth."

"But I thought… They were merely told in stories."

"I can assure you," the man cut in. "That they are very much a reality."

"I am anyway," the gremlin said. "Last one."

"Excuse his rudeness," the man bowed. "I am Lon. He is…"

"Gr."

"Gr?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh you other races. Such long names. We gremlins don't have time to be standin' around all day chatten' away. We get things done."

His companion rolled his eyes and Reiny wondered if he'd heard that more than once. "Might I ask how you both found yourselves."

"At yer house? Blame the old wizard."

"Gandalf?" Reiny inquired.

"You know another old wizard?"

"He said we might find it… Profitable for us to join your quest," Lon stated.

"Profitable?"

"Cut to the chase lad," Gr sat on Bear's bed. Bear whined looking at him. "I don't wanna explain it."

"You try my patient Grandfather."

"I'd like to hear that story," Reiny looked between them.

"I'm not really his Pappy. He just calls me that to spite me."

"It fits him and it is entertaining to watch it grate his nerves."

"Oh shut it sprite."

"How many times."

"That's what ye are. A sprite"

"I am not a sprite!" Lon raised his voice. "I am a pixie! There is a difference!"

"Makes no difference to me. Pixie, sprite, elf, yer all the same."

"Did you say pixie?" Reiny inquired. She wasn't aware pixies were in this world. Then again nearly everything else was.

"Yes," he bowed. "I am a pixie." He paused as if to gage their reaction.

"That's cool."

"Cool?"

"She means to say that is great news," Bilbo answered. "But back to the matter at hand. Why did Gandalf send you?" Reiny nodded why did the wizard send them? They weren't in the original journey. Then again, neither was she.

Lon looked briefly to the gremlin but he was no help. He was leaning against Bear and had his eyes closed. Reiny wondered if he was asleep. The pixie gave up and just looked at them. "I wondered why he came to us myself. I'd only met him once before and I can't be sure about Grandfather here… He told us about your enterprise. At first I wasn't interested in the slightest. But then… He mentioned the dwarf king's gold." He seemed to understand what they might've been thinking. "Do not get me wrong! I have no desire to be paid for anything I may do. I merely wish to accompany all of you. It's just."

"His people's shit is in the gold piles," Gr spoke up.

"It is not 'shit' you old frump! It is my people's legacy! You may wonder why you haven't heard much of pixie's other than in stories. The truth is I am the last."

"If you don't mind me asking. How?" Bilbo inquired. How was it they were both the only living representations of their races?

"War and Sauron happened," Gr got up and something popped. "My people used to work for 'em. First it was great. He loved how we could take things apart and build 'em up. Whole cities gone and remade in a night. Trouble is we don't take orders well. He didn't like that. So he killed us off. I wasn't as lucky as the others. Their troubles are over. Now him," he nodded at Lon. "There never was as many of 'em as any of the other races. Well pixies are tied to nature and all. And when Sauron went ta war."

"He took out many forests first," Lon spoke up. "Many of my people lived there. And with our homes gone. Many simply gave up."

"Not confrontational the sprites," Gr casually went over and somehow climbed onto the table. It was weird seeing Bilbo's table too high for someone. He grabbed a cup and just downed what had been in it. "Not as good at it as the elves. Killed in droves they were."

"A few hid among allies," Lon went on. "But with their kin gone they found they didn't have much to return to."

"Didn't help the lot was a bunch of healers ready to run into the fight. Easy to pick off." He grabbed a cookie and somehow shoved it down his mouth in one go. "Soon there were only a few. Then this one. Livin'… Where the hell were you livin' again?"

"I was out in the forest by myself. But at the prospect of recovering something my people lost. I couldn't pass it up."

"Gems ain't gonna bring yer kin back."

"No, but I can make sure no one forgets that we exist. I hate being reduced to a mere tale told to children."

"Ye realize many hobbits are the same to everyone else?" Gr grabbed another cookie and sniffed it before tossing it over his shoulder to Bear.

"Then what's your story?" Reiny asked the gremlin. "If he's here for his people's stuff what are you here for?"

"Wha me?" he picked up another cookie and shoved it down his mouth before he answered. "I know yer facin' a dragon. If you lot even make it that far. Even with that wizard I don't think you'll make it half way. I'm lookin' forward to finally dyin'. I've lived long enough. Think ye have a better chance than anyone else of finally knockin' me off."

There was silence for a moment. "Your confidence is so astounding," Reiny finally said.

"Hm… I might just like you lass. I like these better," he downed two cookies at once. "Got any more?"

Bilbo and Reiny looked at each other. Well… This was going to be different.


	7. Interesting

Reiny had to admit. Things were interesting. Lon was a nice enough guy and seemed easy to work with. He was fascinated by hobbit culture and everything about it. He hadn't seen much living out all by himself for all those years. The only other beings he'd ever been in contact with were elves. And according to him that had been long ago.

Gr. He was a different story altogether. It wasn't that he was. No he was. He was difficult. That was putting it mildly. He complained about everything. Not to mention he had a comment about nearly everything and had no decorum. He'd climb over any of them to grab something, even if they were holding it, he'd snatch food and drinks without a word. He never seemed to wash his hands and he liked to steal Bear's blankets and snuggle into them.

The weird part was… He was hard to stay mad at. It was like he was so ugly he was cute. He was so grumpy it was hilarious. Reiny had to stifle a chuckle every time she saw him waddling around. He also liked to hop onto Bear for rides or simply hang onto someone's leg to hitch a ride. And she wished she had a camera to capture how cute he was when he burrowed under blankets near the fireplace. Bilbo had given him a scarf and he liked to wrap it completely around himself. When he snored it reminded her of Bear and more than once he would fall asleep in someone's lap. It was like they had a cat. Who could talk.

At this point all of the hobbit community had thought Bilbo was insane. Now he had what they thought and were sure was an elf and some demon in his house. What could this once highly respectable hobbit be thinking?

Lon didn't mind the curious hobbits who would come to the house. He was polite that even they looked bad by comparison. Lobelia popped up once and she was flabbergasted as he waited on her hand and foot with a smile. Any insult she sent his way he was able to easily brush off. Not even something Bilbo could have done. It was hilarious to see her reaction to Gr as he climbed over her and into her hair. They took a bet but Bilbo won in that she ran out running screaming in frustration and fear as Gr growled after her like a pissed off dog.

Kids seemed to love Gr where their parents were afraid of him. In return Gr dealt with them. He kept his cursing to a minimum after a scolding from Bilbo and when he ran on all fours was pretty fast. The kids loved picking him up and carrying him around like a doll. In return he made them give him food. It was sort of a win-win.

It was odd when he said something one night. "Yer sick lass," he was on her head and peered over into her face.

"What?"

"I may be old but I can still smell. Can smell that hobbit lass makin' a pie half way across this place. I can smell somethin' wrong with ya. It's in here," he tapped her head. "Not sure wha it is. Just there."

She blinked. "You're like a dog you know that?"

"Least dogs get fed," he jumped off her head and nestled into the scarf in her lap.

"Is he right Reiny?" Lon asked.

Bilbo gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah… I well."

"She has epilepsy," Bilbo didn't miss a beat. "It's a condition where she occasionally has seizures."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Bad for you," Gr kicked his leg out and then settled down.

"Ignore Grandfather," Lon sighed. "How long has this been going on for? Have you done anything to treat it?"

"It's been happening for a while now and no. There's no treatment for it. I've tried…"

"I am no healer like many of my kin," Lon said. "But perhaps I could brew something."

"We thank you," Bilbo broke in. "But we know more about this matter. And if Reiny does not wish for anything. I will not force it upon her."

Reiny gave him a smile.

Lon nodded. "I did not mean to overstep my bounds."

She brushed it off. "It's nothing. But I'd appreciate it if you two kept this to yourselves."

"The company might not hire Reiny if they think she is ill," Bilbo stated.

"Not our secret to tell," Gr said. "Now pipe down you lot! I'm tryin' ta sleep."

"I will not say a word," Lon nodded.

~*~

The following day.

Lon's reaction to learning about her strength was predictable. He was shocked and comical as his mouth hung open. Gr just gulped down his tea and stated, "Don't see that every day."

The pixie was curious as to how she could be so strong. Reiny and Bilbo brushed it off and said she was special and worked out. Gr didn't comment. Seeing as how it didn't relate to his food or warm spot by the fire he didn't care.

"Females always have their secrets sprite," Gr told Lon one night stealing a cookie out of his hand. "Just get used ta it and move on. Save ye a lot of trouble."

"Like you have experience old one," Lon countered.

The gremlin gave him a look. "I've tussled with many females and males in my time. I'm not picky. Just be thankful I'm too old for that kinda crap now." He hoped off of him and climbed up into Reiny's lap.

Lon and Reiny shared a look. Bilbo just continued to smoke his pipe. "Too much info Grandpa," Reiny told him. They all did not need nor want those type of thoughts in their heads.

"Blame him for bringin' it up. I could tell ya all the stories I got. One time this gremlin lass took a bite right out of my…"

"Nope, nope," Reiny interrupted up. "Go to sleep. We don't need to hear this," she put the scarf overtop him. He grumbled but thankfully stopped talking. "Let's agree to never ever bring that type of thing up with him again," she looked at them.

"Agreed."

"Yes."


	8. The Expected Unexpected Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not gonna lie. I kinda picture Lon looking like Loki in my head.**

Today was the day. Reiny and Bilbo could barely contain their excitement and anxiety at the same time. It wasn't long before a very familiar figure made his way to where they were sitting on the bench out front.

"Good morning," Gandalf greeted them. He gazed over Bilbo like something was different about the hobbit. Something he hadn't quite expected.

"Good morning, Master Gandalf," Bilbo replied smoking from his pipe.

"Hi Gandalf," Reiny smiled at him.

"My dear Bilbo, I am glad to see you remember me. Or has Reiny here… Jogged your memory."

"Wizards," Reiny shrugged. "I tell ya."

"My niece has cleared my eyes for the first time in many years now," Bilbo told him.

"Niece? My dear it appears as though you have taken very good care of yourself. Finding a respectable fine family."

"You have no idea. So Gandalf," two could play this game. "What brings you around here?"

"What indeed," Bilbo shared a knowing smirk with her.

"Why hello Mr. Gandalf!" Lon came out holding a plate of cookies.

"I see yer back," Gr stated hitching a ride on the pixie's leg.

"Hello Lon, Gr. I see you two have made yourselves right at home." He gave Bear a pat on his head when he came up to him.

Gandalf couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It had been many years since anyone had been able to entertain him, or call him at his own game. These two would make good company on the adventure, no doubt. As would the pixie and gremlin. "You see, I'm looking for four individuals to share in an adventure."

"What do you say Uncle?" Reiny asked him as he put his pipe down.

"Well… Alright, but first let us hear more of this adventure."

"You know you already had me," Lon gave him a smile.

"Long as there's food," Gr simply stated. Gandalf beamed at the four of them. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves were in for quite the surprise.

~*~

Gandalf promised to return later that night for dinner. With company of course. Bilbo, Reiny, and Lon set about preparing for the company's arrival. While Gr just sat in a chair and occasionally stole bits of food. More than once Bilbo would stop and appear to be staring off into space. Reiny would have to gently pat him on the back or say something to snap him out of it. "Are you alright Uncle?"

"Yes Reiny," he waved her off.

"Really? You don't have to do this again you know." She kept her voice down with Lon in the other room.

"Of course I do! It's just… I'm being silly is all. Please ignore your old uncle. We have guests to prepare for!" Reiny smiled at that and together they prepared one mighty feast using up all the food Bilbo had acquired over their time together. Not one inch of the large table wasn't covered by some delicious dish. Mainly a good selection of meat.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Reiny felt like a little kid as she noticed how dark it was becoming outside. She couldn't help it. It wasn't every day someone met the legendary company. Yeah she'd met Bilbo and Gandalf but now she had a chance to see everyone else for the first time. Both of them were going to make sure things were different this time around. Starting with introductions.

"They should be here," he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Any second now." Reiny beamed at him as they went to answer. "You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "You?"

"No doubt." He answered and there before them stood Dwalin. Reiny had to admit if they hadn't been prepared for this the dwarf might've been intimidating. But as it was they both greeted him with a large smile.

"Good evening," she said first. "I'm Reiny Smith."

"And I am Bilbo Baggins. You must be one of the company Gandalf was talking about. Please do come in. You are most welcome in our home."

"Dwalin," he greeted and ducked inside. "Son of Fundin. You both have my thanks."

"The kitchen is just down this way," Reiny pointed before he could ask. "If you'd please follow us." He did and Reiny had to fight the urge to laugh as he gawked at the amount of food spread out on the table.

"I didn't know there'd be an elf here," he noted Lon.

"If he's an elf than I'm a rabbit," Gr casually stated climbing up Lon and sitting on his shoulder.

"This is Lon a good friend of ours," Reiny said. "And he's a pixie not an elf."

"And that is," Bilbo started.

"Gr, now enough with the fancy talk," the gremlin grumbled.

"Anyway we hope this is enough for everyone," Bilbo told him.

"We weren't sure how much dwarves can eat but the five of us sure love food," Reiny told him. She really wished she had a camera. Bear came in and just sort of looked at the dwarf before he sneezed and meandered into the living room.

"This looks to be a fine meal," Dwalin recovered after a second. "I am sure the others will enjoy it greatly, as will I." Then he looked at them a tad bit suspicious. "Why did you make all of this? Surely it must have taken you the whole day."

"Only a couple hours," Reiny said. "And that's nothing. You're all our guests."

"It's only right we look after your needs."

"Do all hobbits," though he did glance at Reiny and the other two as he said this. "Go to such lengths?"

"Not all of them, only the respectable ones," Bilbo countered.

"Quite right Uncle!" Reiny added. "Please sit down sir dwarf and eat. You must be hungry after your journey."

"Aye lass," he did as she said. The four of them joined him but refrained from digging in themselves. Except for Gr who started gladly eating some of the chicken. They were both ready to spring up and go to the door. But they were polite and didn't stare at him as he ate. That's when there was another knock on the door. Lon offered to stay near the table to get anything the dwarves might need with their meal.

"We'll be right back," Bilbo told him. Dwalin let out a grunt of acknowledgement but didn't stop eating.

"Balin, son of Fundin," the older dwarf greeted. "At your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at your service."

"Reiny Smith at your service as well," Reiny added. "Delightful evening isn't it?"

"Yes," the white bearded dwarf smiled at her. "It is. Though I think it might rain later."

"Really?" Bilbo questioned. "Hope it clears up by morning then."

"Wouldn't want to start a journey trudging through mud now would you?" Reiny asked.

"No lass," he said. "I wouldn't. Am I late?"

"No, not at all," Reiny told him. "In fact…"

"Balin!" there came a shout.

"Evening brother!" the two dwarves greeted one another while Bilbo and Reiny let them be. They both knew the brothers hadn't seen one another in some time. "Come brother," Dwalin said. "A feast waits for us."

"Good, I heard there would be food." The two wondered off to where the table and food were set up. Reiny overheard Balin say something but Dwalin muttered something about 'pixie' and 'small beast'. Seeing as there wasn't any cursing or plates being smashed she took it as a good sign.

"You alright?" Reiny saw how Bilbo looked a little choked up.

"Yes, I just… Haven't seen him for many years."

"Yeah," Reiny always hated how Balin would later die in Moria. Well not if she had anything to say about it. It was then there was another knock. Like two fists hit the door at once. "Just breathe," Reiny told Bilbo as she opened the door.

"Fili-"

"And Kili-"

"At your service," they both bowed. Reiny had to take a second. It was one thing to see these characters in real life but… Knowing that they died was another matter. She felt her uncle stiffen beside her and stood up straighter, or as straight as the house would let her.

"Bilbo Baggins-"

"And Reiny Smith-"

"At your service!" the two of them copied how the brothers had bowed. "Do come in," Bilbo waved the boys inside. "Please join the others."

"You both must be starving," Reiny put a smile on her face. The two brothers looked at them before smiling back. It was then Bear came in nearly grinning up at the brothers.

"I thought there would be food," Fili said coming in. Both the brothers put their weapons in the chests Bilbo and Reiny had left out for them.

"Have to say this place is bigger than I thought."

"And who be this little fellow?" Kili noted Bear and gave him a pat on the head.

"That's Bear," Reiny took up. "Looks like he likes you two already."

"Never seen a dog like this before," Fili noted.

"He's one of a kind," Reiny smiled and noted how the brothers looked sweet petting Bear.

Kili was about to reply when he noticed his two hosts. "You alright there Mr. Boggins? You seem a bit pale. And Lady Smith you look stiff."

"We're fine," Reiny replied and elbowed her uncle. "It's just been a long day for me and my Uncle. Please just call me Reiny. But I must say his name is Baggins not Boggins."

"Please Reiny there's no harm," Bilbo collected himself. "There's food right in there and so are a few of your company along with two of our friends. Please make yourselves at home." The twins gave them both one last look before they went in with the others.

They waited until the dwarves were talking before Reiny looked to her uncle. "You sure you can do this?"

"I watched them _die_ Reiny," he spoke in a small voice. "They were…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But they're _alive_ now. And I promise you I won't let them die again."

That seemed to steady the hobbit a bit. He nodded. "Neither will I." There was a knock on the door that shook the whole thing. "Shall we?"

"After you Uncle." They answered and a pile of dwarves came falling into the house. "Look out Uncle!" she snatched him up and took a step backwards. "That could've been nasty," she set him down. "You could've been a hobbit pancake."

"Quick thinking Reiny," Gandalf said as they all straightened themselves and went into the dining room. "You have good reflexes."

"Something tells me I'm gonna need 'em."

They all sat for a time and Bilbo and Reiny managed to gather some food for themselves. By the look on Bilbo's face Reiny could tell he was just happy to be surrounded by his friends again. Even if the others didn't know they were friends yet. As for Reiny herself… Well she'd been an only child and the past few years had been very quiet for her. It was nice to have all this noise and life and energy running about.

They seemed uneasy around Lon for a bit but Reiny and Bilbo made it clear they would have none of that in their house. And besides Lon wasn't an elf. And Gr… Well no one was quite sure what to make of him. They kind of treated him like an animal and tried to shoo him away from their plates when he crawled around.

"Here Gandalf," Reiny snatched up a cookie. "Want one?"

"Why thank you my dear," he took it. "It's very good."

"Why thank you."

"Lady Smith?" Fili called from his spot.

"Please just call me Reiny. Lady Smith is way too formal for my tastes."

"Sorry," he replied and seemed put off by what she'd said.

"Reiny, my brother wants to ask. You said Mr. Bogg…" Kili stopped when she gave him a look. "You said Mr. Baggins is your uncle?"

"Yes, he is." There was a silence between them and she noticed a few other dwarves were listening in. "What you don't see the family resemblance?" she leaned towards her uncle.

"Stop it Reiny," Bilbo kept a light tone.

"It's because I'm human and he's a hobbit isn't it?" Reiny kept on a friendly smile. She wasn't offended and figured someone was going to ask her about it sooner or later. "Uncle Bilbo adopted me a while back when I had nowhere to go and no family. He's the best uncle ever."

"Please Reiny," Bilbo said. "In all honesty things were very boring before she came along."

"And what about," Dwalin seemed to stop but she was pretty sure he was about to say elf.

"Mr. Baggins and Reiny were good enough to allow me into their home. Isn't that right Grandfather?" he looked at the gremlin.

"Eh," was the reply.

"That reminds me!" Reiny got up. "I'll be right back." Conversation and an ale drinking contest continued until Reiny returned. "Uncle!" she made sure to call out nice and loud. "Where did you want these?"

They all turned, or those that didn't soon did at the elbowing of their companions, to see Reiny holding up the two chests that contained all their weapons. And she held them up over her head! "By Mahal!" someone exclaimed. The rest simply sat there and stared.

"That…" Balin finally said. "Is one strong lass."

"Oh Reiny I'm sorry," Bilbo said. "Just leave them where they were they're fine."

"Oh ok Uncle," she walked away. The chests might as well have been books. They dwarves turned to Bilbo. "Reiny has many talents," he shrugged as if it was nothing. "Her strength is one of them." He was inwardly smirking. Both he and Reiny knew it wouldn't be easy getting the dwarves to go along with hiring her for this adventure. So why not casually showcase the gift the Valar had given her? Gandalf, Lon, and Gr were the only ones who didn't seem impressed or stunned. But the wizard seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"What I miss?" she asked when she took her seat once again. "What?" she repeated as everyone decided to stare at her. "Haven't you ever seen a working woman before?"

This time around when it was time to clear the table the dwarves didn't throw the plates and Bilbo and Reiny made sure to save some food for Thorin. He was late again this time around. Reiny gave her uncle sympathetic looks as he seemed to choke up a few times during the dinner. Meeting Thorin again was bound to do a number on the poor hobbit. All too soon there was a really loud pounding on the door.

"He's here," Gandalf announced.

"Here we go," Reiny muttered looking at her uncle. He looked like a ghost was knocking on his door. _Not too far from it actually._


	9. Over Misty Mountains Cold

Sure enough there stood Thorin Oakenshield. Reiny had to admit there was an air about him the others didn't have. She was also surprised to find that she was actually taller than him. Yes, he was a dwarf but somehow in her head that translated to him being taller than her. Mind you she wasn't much taller. Roughly an inch or two. But still.

She happened to glance down and saw Bilbo looked like he'd shit his pants. She bumped gently against him. "You can do this," she said in a voice only he'd hear. That seemed to break him out of his trance because he nodded. Right as Thorin's attention landed on them.

"So this is the hobbit," Thorin walked right up to him. _Good God could he get any more in Bilbo's face?_ "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"I have," Bilbo replied without missing a beat. "And before you ask I prefer a sword."

"Really? I pegged you more for a grocer than a burglar."

"And you are exceptionally rude for a king," Bilbo said without missing a beat.

"Go Uncle Bilbo," Reiny broke the tense silence.

"You teach 'em hobbit," Gr stated from his perch on Fili.

"Excuse me?" Thorin looked shocked.

"You heard me," the hobbit replied. "I have invited you and all of your company into my home. Have treated you all with proper respect, fed you, and tended to all of your needs. Yet, you bring nothing but insult to me. A true king would know to answer such hospitality with gratitude. Not mockery."

Reiny couldn't help it as a light snicker came out of her. "That's what you get for making fun of a hobbit," she looked at the entire company. "Maybe next time you'll think before insulting my uncle." Lon shared her smirk and she could hear him chuckle.

Thorin was still for a moment and Reiny briefly wondered if she'd have to come to her uncle's rescue but was soon relieved. "I apologize," Thorin stated. "You are correct. I thank you for all you have done for me and my company. I should not have insulted you, least of all in front of your kin." He glanced over to Reiny.

"Apology accepted," Bilbo didn't miss a beat.

"Now that's all settled we saved you some food in the kitchen," Reiny smiled at him. "You're welcome to it."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Please, just call me Reiny," she replied. "Everyone else does. That's Lon," Lon nodded. "A good family friend and that over there is Gr."

"Not a friend," he casually stated. "I just showed up for the food."

"You'll learn to ignore grandfather," Lon casually stated.

Bilbo took this chance as the dwarves discussed matters to slip away. His new niece was not far behind. Reiny didn't say anything this time as Bilbo leaned against a wall and slowly sank down it. That look on his face said it all. It was a look of utmost grief. There was no mistaking it. She didn't say anything but joined him on the floor and gave him a hug. There were no words one could share for this type of grief. Bear came over and whined. Bilbo patted his head.

"He must've meant more to Bilbo than just a friend," she privately thought.

She let him grieve until they heard someone coming their way. They sprang to attention and Reiny put her uncle behind her to give him a second to collect himself. "Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah," Reiny told him.

"Right as rain," Bilbo pipped up. "Is there something you wanted Master Gandalf?"

The wizard didn't seem to entirely believe them but he didn't press the matter either. "You two should hear this," he stated and motioned for them to follow him. They did but neither one of them heard much as the dwarves and wizard talked of the map. They weren't even that interested when the dragon was mentioned. Reiny too concerned for her uncle as he stared off at things she couldn't possibly imagine.

Fili got the others excited mentioning how Gandalf was in their company as well. Not like the wizard could give them a number of the dragons he'd killed. Reiny rubbed the back of her neck knowing Gandalf hadn't killed any… Thankfully Thorin was about to shut everyone up. In all honesty Reiny wondered why someone hadn't at least attempted to get at the treasure before their little group. Then again a freaking dragon was bound to scare the shit out of people.

Gandalf brought out the key and Reiny thought Gandalf happened to have perfect timing on matters like this. They talked of the map and Reiny thought of what Rivendell was like. Not like dwarves wanted to exactly go there but…

That's when Gandalf brought up the issue of a burglar. "And…" he added. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Which is why we will also require a bodyguard. And I happen to know Reiny here would be perfect for the job."

There was a slight ruckus at that. Most saying how they didn't need a bodyguard, let alone a young girl. Others saying it was too dangerous to bring her along. "That is quite enough!" ironically it was Bilbo who broke over the fray first. "You may doubt my skills as a burglar all you want but never doubt my niece. She is a skilled fighter and could best any one of you."

"My Uncle Bilbo is the slickest burglar you'd ever find," Reiny stated. "That dragon will never know he's there." Kind of a lie but they didn't know that.

"It would be one thing to hire Mr. Baggins but I will not condone hiring a girl," Thorin stated.

"For your information your majesty," she countered. "I am not a girl. I am a grown woman and from what you've all discussed you'll need a bodyguard on this adventure."

"She has a point," Kili stated. "You should've been here earlier Uncle."

"She lifted two chests full of our weapons over her head," Fili added. At least someone's on my side here.

"Strength is one thing," the dwarf king did not look fazed. "But an adventure like this is no place for a woman."

"In battle there is no difference between men and women," she countered.

"Reiny is right," Bilbo spoke up. "And unless you hire her as well you can count me out."

"Uncle…"

More talking erupted as everyone wanted to say their piece but then Gandalf stood up. Shadows began to engulf the room as the wizard's voice boomed. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then he is a burglar. And Reiny Smith is a fine bodyguard. Do not let her demeanor fool you for it will certainly fool any enemy's you will face. Not to mention she has a strength only the Valar could understand."

"That gentlemen, is why you should never piss off a wizard," Reiny spoke up. Most of them seemed aghast at her language but she shrugged. "I curse. Get used to it."

"She is right," Lon stated.

There was a tense moment of silence. "Very well," Thorin stated. "I will trust you on this. Give them their contracts."

"Thorin," someone spoke up.

"No," he said and there was no further argument.

Balin explained how it was the usual. "You both must understand," Thorin told them. "If you sign I will watch over you as I do the rest of the company. But I cannot guarantee your safety or your lives."

"Fine by me," Reiny said pretending to read it over. "I'm the bodyguard here so I should be the one looking out for all of you. Not the other way around. Your lives are more important than mine and I swear I will do everything within my power to protect you all and see you safely to the end of this journey."

"I'm on the same page as Reiny," Bilbo said. "While I will watch over and protect my niece, don't fight me on this Reiny, I understand my life is not nearly as important as yours. Reiny if you must ever choose between my life or one of theirs you choose theirs."

"Reiny, Bilbo!" Gandalf seemed the only one upset by this.

"I am but a simple Hobbit," Bilbo explained. "My life will not affect the grand scheme of things if I were to fall. But all of you must live and carry on."

"Same for me. I'm one woman and no one here besides my uncle and Lon would ever miss me. Although I will protect him as much as I do the rest of you. There we go," she signed it and handed it over. "This should be quite the journey."

"Aye lass," Balin took the contract from her. Dwalin took Bilbo's after he signed it.

"And what of the two of them?" Thorin inquired of Lon and Gr. "We have no need for a gremlin nor a pixie."

"Lon was hoping to reclaim what rightfully belongs to his people," Gandalf explained. "He will not hinder the party and while we have a capable healer it never hurts to have another on hand. And as for Gr…"

"I got nothin' better to do," the gremlin stated crawling across a few of the dwarves to sit on Reiny's shoulders. "But ye won't have to care for me or worry 'bout me stabbin' you in yer backs. I'm too old for that."

~*~

In all honesty the company wasn't sure what to make of their new burglar and bodyguard. The Hobbit seemed open and friendly, the opposite of what they'd been expecting actually. He didn't seem like much of a burglar but did have balls to stand up to their leader the way he did. That did account for something. Meanwhile, their bodyguard was another matter. True Gandalf had stated before he had someone in mind but none of them imagined it would be a woman! Let alone a woman who looked more like a young girl. Though her strength seemed impressive. Later that night Fili and Kili tried their hand at moving those chests. The two of them had to work together to move one let alone two. And even then they couldn't get the thing over their head. Perhaps Gandalf had a point. That kind of strength wasn't something you came across every day.

There was also the way the uncle and niece looked at them. They didn't look at them with suspicion or pity or mockery. They looked at them like they were treasures to be had. Like they mattered. After so many years of not having a home and being looked down upon by others… They had to say it was a nice change of pace. But why would these to do that? They did not know them. And why would they sign such dangerous contracts and swear to protect the lives of total strangers? It didn't make sense.

They honestly doubted the pixie or gremlin would stay with them or last. But they were Gandalf's problem. He had stated he would take them under his wing.

Perhaps all they needed was a little more time to figure things out.

~*~

Reiny and Bilbo listened with rapt attention that night as an eerie familiar tune was sung through the house. Both convinced that this time they would set things right. And both, in their own ways, understood the sorrow the dwarves had as they sang. They had lost their own homes in a way. Perhaps by helping the company they could get some semblance of it back. Lon looked like he understood the song. Gr didn't have a comment for it as he sat curled in his scarf. But uncle and niece believed they could identify at least a little with the rest of the company.

"Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

We must away, ere break of day,

To find our long-forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light."


	10. A Lass Like You

They left the Shire first thing in the morning. Right after Bilbo left up a sign for his relatives. Stating that certain Sackville-Baggins were to keep their hands off of his things. If he didn't make it back everything went to Reiny, if she didn't make it back either… It all went to his cousin Drogo Baggins and his future family.

"Not fond of these Sackville-Baggins is he?" Fili asked as they watched him hammer in the sign.

"Jerks the lot of 'em," Reiny said. She couldn't help but chuckle. Not at the sign but how different Bilbo's departure this time was from the movie. She thought of her uncle leaping fences and chickens and got a chuckle out of it.

"Let us be off," Thorin stated and the company started marching out on their way. Bilbo gave his home one last look… After all it might very well be the last time he'd see it again. Reiny figured she'd never see the little cozy place again. "It was a nice house," she told him as they followed after the others.

"It was," he replied. "But it has not been a home for quite some time."

"I know what you mean," she replied as they hoped on their ponies.

Reiny was nearly at tears as she waved at the hobbits she'd left Bear with. He didn't need to go on this type of trip. He'd be happy with Hamfast and his family. They'd take good care of him… But she couldn't help but sniffle. He was still her god dammit!

Bilbo tried to comfort her by patting her on the shoulder.

Which is why she was surprised when half an hour later she heard a familiar barking and turned to see Bear running after them. "Bear!" she hoped down and picked him up. "You were supposed to stay in Hobbiton! You would've been safe there!"

He just panted as he looked up at her and waged his tail. "Looks like you won't be rid of the mutt that easy," Gr looked out from where he rested against Bilbo's back.

"Fine you little turd," she had a sad smile as she managed to get back up with him. "Looks like you're coming with me after all." Part of her knew it would've been better for him to stay where it was safe and peaceful. But she also knew they couldn't turn around, or would, at this point. And part of her was happy to have him with her again.

~*~

Not much talking happened along the way. Not that Bilbo or Reiny gave that any mind. Reiny wasn't much of a talker on her own and Bilbo was still getting used to seeing his old friends alive and well. The company themselves didn't know what to rightly make of the woman and hobbit so everyone left each other be. Lon seemed content with the silence while Gr would only occasionally grumble about something before curling into one of their shirts or managing to hop across the ponies to someone else. Gandalf was mainly the one who spoke and the others listened to his tails. Until they made camp for the night.

"Here ya go lass," Bombur handed her a bowl. And a smaller one for Bear.

"Uh thanks but shouldn't the others be eating first? I don't want special treatment cause I'm a woman." She put Bear's down so he could eat.

"I wouldn't argue with him lass," Bofur chuckled. "There's no changin' his mind on these matters."

"And people say we women are weird," she joked. She noticed how Bombur gave her uncle his bowl next.

"Food," she heard Fili shout.

"Good I'm starving," Kili bounded up with his brother. "Is it any good?" he seemed to eye Bilbo's bowl.

"I wouldn't know," her uncle replied trying to keep the two out of his food. "Why don't you go get your own bowls?"

"Come on boys," she spoke up leaning closer to her uncle. "You should know not to come between a hobbit and his food." As she said that she stuck some of her fingers in his bowl. "Unless you're quick about it!"

"Reiny!" Bilbo half chuckled. "Would you stop that?"

"Hm," she said tasting the soup. Nothing fancy but it was food. "It is good!"

The brothers joined in laughing. "I've never met a lass like you before," Kili grabbed his bowl and sat next to her.

"I'm one of a kind alright," she stated as Fili sat between her and her uncle. She heard her uncle grumbling something. "By the way thanks for saying stuff to your uncle the other night. I know you two didn't have to do that."

"It was nothing," Fili told her.

"Besides what you did…" Kili added. "I've never seen anything like that."

"You two didn't throw your back outs trying to lift those chests now did you?" she inquired wearing a smile.

"Not at all."

"But I have to ask. How is it you're so strong Reiny?" Kili inquired. "I've seen tough women before but that was…"

"Something else right?" she said finished with her meal. She handed Gr the bowl and he slicked it clean. "I can't rightly say. Growing up my father always said there wasn't anything I couldn't do. I helped him build things and move things and all that. Maybe I got my muscles working all these years. Or it could be from working out. Who knows?" she wasn't about to go into detail about the Valar.

"Didn't you have any brothers to help your father?" Kili asked.

"I was an only child," she replied. There was a screeching. "Is that orcs?" she asked hearing it. She picked up Bear and sat him in her lap.

"You're right," Fili said.

"Well that's bloody terrific," she sighed. "Don't worry boys. I'll protect you lot."

"Is that a joke?" Kili nudged her shoulder playfully.

"I'm being serious," she told him. "I made a pledge and I will die for any and all of you if I have to."

"We won't have to deal with them if we leave by morning," Thorin spoke up from where he sat. "You'd all better get your rest," he went to overlook the canyons.

"Don't mind him," Balin spoke up to the little group. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Reiny had to admit as Balin retold the tale of what happened to Thror and what Thorin had gone through it was one hell of a bedtime story. If she wasn't going to stay up most of the night anyway she'd surely have nightmares. It didn't surprise her Thorin was the way he was. Going through that kind of shit would change you. Too bad Azog was still alive. That was what kept Reiny up most of the night. She felt like shit not being able to tell the rest of the company but she saw the look in Bilbo's eyes. He knew too and felt just as bad as she did.

~*~

The days continued on.

Reiny noted that Fili and Kili were very friendly. They often tried to speak with her or joked around. Bear liked them just fine and they played with him. They were also friendly enough to Lon and liked teasing Gr as much as they could. Their energy lightened up the company a bit. Bombur and Bofur were also nice to her and the other non-dwarves. The rest of the dwarves didn't seem to pay them much mind and she was fine with that. She was there to protect them, not make friends.

Then there was the day the downpour came. Reiny never minded the rain and kept riding like nothing was wrong. Bilbo looked drenched but he didn't complain and the rest of the company seemed miserable. "Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori asked. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," was the wizard's reply. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Reiny's thoughts went to Saruman, the asshole. Gandalf was way better than that prick in her opinion. Radagast seemed like a nice enough guy. A bit out there but who wasn't these days honestly?

"Miss Reiny," she turned to see Ori had ridden up next to her.

"Please Ori, I'm just Reiny."

"Yes, um," she smiled at him. He'd always been one of her favorite characters. He just looked so sweet. "Miss Reiny," he repeated. "Here," he handed her something. It was a coat. It was wet but not as wet as she was.

"No Ori," she replied and tried to hand it back. "I can't take this. Here you wear it. You're more soaked then me anyway."

"Please Miss Reiny?" he kept sating at her.

She let out a long sigh. "Alright but let's not make this a habit." The coat barely covered her shoulders but did protect her head. Not that she honestly cared about her hair. She'd cut most of it off long ago. "It wouldn't do anyone much good if you lot caught cold. We've got a long road ahead of us."

"Stop complain'," Gr curled up with Bear under part of the front jacket. He shivered and she just shook her head.

~*~

Later that night.

They managed to dry their clothes and themselves out as best they could. Reiny took her normal seat and Fili and Kili sat next to her, Bear, Lon and Bilbo like normal. Gr always scurried around attempting to get any extra scraps of food he could. "So Reiny?" Fili attempted making conversation. "Not to pry but what did your mother think of all this? I notice you don't mention her."

"I wouldn't know," she shrugged. "My mother left the day I was born. My dad was the one who raised me."

"Oh," the twins looked a little put off by her answer. Like they were embarrassed for bringing it up. She noticed some of the party giving them looks like, 'Why did you bring that up?'

"Don't worry about it," she patted their shoulders. "I forgave that woman long ago and I was perfectly happy with just my dad. He was the best."

"Was?" Kili inquired.

"Is he off somewhere?" Fili asked. "I'd think it odd he would allow you to go on a journey without his knowledge." She knew they were considered young by dwarf standards but the naivety of their questions kind of caught her off guard. Then again it's not like they knew her past.

"Boys," Balin tried to shush them. He must've known what she meant using past tenses. Bilbo also gave them a look. He knew Reiny well enough to know the topic of her father was a… Tender subject.

Reiny didn't miss a beat. "He's gone," she told them. "Remember when I said Uncle Bilbo here adopted me?" If they didn't look uncomfortable before they sure did now. So did most of the others dwarves as well. She just let out a small chuckle. "It's alright," she told them. "The past's the past. No changing it but we can keep moving forward. I love my dad and always will. And I would know for a fact he'd be proud of what I'm doing," her hand went to her necklace. "He always wanted me to go on my own adventure and here I am. Oh," she got up. "Here's your coat Ori. Thanks for earlier."

"You're welcome Miss Reiny," he said after a moment.

Reiny returned to her seat but noticed conversation had basically died and tension filled the air. _Oh for the love of…_ She wanted to face palm. Her and her spectacular people skills. "Hey, Fili, Kili?" she spoke up after a thought popped into her head.

"Yes?" they both looked at her at once.

"Wanna wrestle?"

~*~

The next night.

"I think you've almost got her!" Dwalin called.

"Watch your left Fili!" Balin stated.

"Go to her right Kili," Dori offered.

Bilbo let out a chuckle watching his niece tossing the two dwarf princes around. The other night when she'd first brought up the notion of wrestling them everyone in the party had been aghast. Until Reiny told them to simply view her as a man without a penis, to which he couldn't help but laugh. Then she boasted of how the boys couldn't take her even if they worked together. That got things going.

Currently, she was winning all of their matches. Not that the princes weren't excellent fighters in their own rights, they were. It's just that Reiny was better at hand-to-hand combat then they were. She'd let them make the first move and usually reverse it or send one brother flying into the other. But Bilbo could tell she was using control when sparring them. He'd seen her throw trees for the love of Yavanna. These two dwarves were probably nothing to her. Yet, she never harmed one of them. Maybe knocked the wind out of them now and then but they were ultimately fine.

Bilbo smiled thinking back to when the brothers had first charged her. She used Kili's momentum to turn and then flip him over her shoulder. He smacked right into his brother and she'd stood there as all the dwarves simply stared. "Well?" she'd broken the silence and offered her hands to the boys. "Is that all you got?"

Ever since then the two seemed adamant of winning against her. The others, reserved about all this at first, cheered from the sidelines or offered suggestions. "Come on guys," she actually yawned and smiled down at where the two were. Kili was wrapped around her legs and Fili had his arms around her from behind. They were trying, and failing, to take her down using their own body weight. "You can do better than this."

"Do something Fee!" Kili told his brother attempting to trip her. Reiny's legs didn't budge.

"I'm trying," Fili countered.

"Food's ready!" Bombur called.

"Yay food!" Reiny called and literally ran with the two princes holding onto her. Kili had to grab one leg or he would've fallen off. Nearly all the company burst out into some form of laughter as the brothers kept their grip and Reiny acted as if they were children hitching a ride. Bombur just shook his head as he handed her a bowl. Bear jumped around them playfully barking.

"Your niece," Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin at that voice. He turned to see Thorin standing near him. "Is something else."

"That she is," Bilbo took in the sight. Chuckles still erupted from the company as Reiny began enjoying her meal while Kili and Fili still attempted to take her down.

"Why did you allow her to join this company?"

The question made Bilbo turn to really look at the king. "Have you met Reiny?" he countered. "Who am I to stop her? She has a mind of her own, if I would've forbid her she would've come along anyway. Not that I would have. This was Reiny's decision alone. I could say the same to you Thorin Oakenshield."

"What do you speak of?" it was the dwarf's turn to sound confused.

"You allowed your two nephews to come on this journey."

"That is different."

"How so?" The hobbit considered his words. "Is this because Reiny is a woman?"

"Partially," the king countered.

"You of all beings should know females are in no way inferior to us males. I have heard tales of your sister Dis. If she had been determined to journey with you and her sons would you have been able to stop her? Besides, Reiny is more than a capable fighter if you haven't noticed," if anything the hobbit seemed offended as he ended. He began walking away but turned back to the company leader one more time. "Reiny is stronger than all of us put together and if you ever insult her capabilities again Master Dwarf orcs will be the least of your worries."

So the King Under the Mountain was left to stand there taking in the strange sight before him. He did raise a brow at what the hobbit had said to him. "Hm," perhaps he had misjudged their bodyguard and, more importantly, their burglar.


	11. Many Paths to Tread

Reiny had never had the best sleeping habits. She liked to stay up late and sleep until noon. Being in the company had changed that. She'd adjusted well enough. But she knew she was suffering from insomnia. Even lying on the ground after traveling all day she'd still be awake. Bilbo was the only one to pick up on it and gave her some worried looks as they traveled. And there was also Gandalf. The darn wizard seemed to notice everything. She couldn't tell if Lon noticed or not but she heard Gr grumble to himself that she moved to much in the night for him to get any good sleep.

This kept on for a few days and by that time she felt dead on her pony. She slumped forward and forced herself to remain alert. She had a job to do dammit! She wouldn't let anyone get hurt or die because she was tried.

Ironically sleeping arrangements also seemed to change over the next few days. She and Bilbo had always slept close to one another on the outskirts of the company. Both figuring they could guard one another and the dwarves if anything arose. Gandalf on the other side they had their bases covered.

Until one night Reiny happened to see Gandalf talking with Fili and Kili. She didn't think much of it at the time. She did silently thank the Valar that the boys seemed more content to fight with one another recently instead of her. She was barely able to eat any dinner, instead giving most of it to Bear and Gr. Right when she was about to settle down next to her Uncle for the night the princes caught them both by surprise.

"Um can I help you?" she asked them.

"No," Fili plopped down next to her bed mat.

"We're quite fine," Kili added laying down on the other side.

"Mind giving me some room then?" she looked at Bilbo but he only shook his head.

"Aw too late," Kili smiled at her.

"You see we're really comfortable where we are," Kili wore a knowing smirk.

Reiny glanced over and Gandalf gave her a slight nod. "Bloody wizards," she muttered and laid down. Normally she would've forcibly moved the two of them or got up but she was just so tired. "I'll deal with you two in the morning," she told them. She didn't hear their replies as she was out like a light.

~*~

The next morning.

Reiny gave a long yawn as the sun started to come up. She was a little shocked Thorin hadn't shouted at them all to get up yet, the dwarf seemed to sleep less than she did. She tried to shift when she noticed some extra weight. At first she thought it would be Bear or Gr. When she peered down she let out a sigh. Kili's head was sort of lying on top of her stomach area while Fili had an arm thrown around her waist. "For the love of…" She heard a chuckle and saw Gandalf was the only other one still awake.

"Very funny," she told him. "What did you say to them?"

"Why nothing," he countered. "I merely mentioned it has been cold as of late and you may sleep better if you were warmer. I didn't know they'd go to such lengths."

"Yeah right," she then sat up and tossed off two very disgruntled dwarves.

After that it was like some sort of inside joke. At first the other dwarves and Bilbo didn't exactly know what to think of it. But once they saw the boys we're just being nice and weren't trying to do anything they thought it was rather comical. Reiny would always wake up smothered by the dwarf brothers. She'd more often than not throw them off and rant for a few minutes about how she wasn't a pillow. She thought that if anyone would take her side on this it would be Thorin but after him seeing her toss his nephews for the first time and startling them awake he didn't say a word. He merely stated, "Even I cannot wake them up that fast."

But she never said anything when the two came to lay by her at night. They didn't always help the bought of insomnia but having them there to remind her of what she was doing did put her somewhat at ease. Though once and a while the two didn't help out her headaches.

~*~

A later time.

"Miss Reiny?" Ori spoke up one day.

"Yeah Ori?" she asked looking back at him. She stopped trying to get him to just call her by her name.

"If you don't mind me asking where did you come from?" He stopped when he saw the others appeared interested in their conversation. "I mean no offense but I've never heard your accent, or some of the words you use, before."

"Well…" She went over in her head how much information she could give away. "I've been staying in the Shire for a while now but I originally came from a place called America."

"America?" Ori repeated the name.

"I've never heard of it," Nori spoke up. "Where is it exactly?"

"It is a land very far from here," Gandalf came to her defense. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. You know that reminds me… There was this one time when I was far younger." Reiny stealthily gave the wizard a hug later for changing the subject. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide everything, and maybe not for the entire journey, but she was still happy for his help.

~*~

Slight time skip.

She rubbed her temples for what might've been the fifth time that hour. Lately she'd been having horrible headaches and hoped they would pass. Her father had often told her about his headaches…

"Reiny," Gandalf spoke up and got her attention.

"Yes?" she was thankful for the distraction.

"How about a song?"

"A song?"

"Yes, perhaps you would care to share some of the music you know with us. I think the company could use a good song." She looked around and some of the dwarves seemed interested.

"Well alright but I'll warn you now I'm not a good singer." She racked her brain for a good one. She thought of a few but they either weren't appropriate or she knew the dwarves wouldn't get some of the songs references. She briefly considered the Bilbo Baggins song but that wouldn't make sense just yet. "Oh I got one!" She cleared her throat and gave it a shot.

"Home is behind.

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow

To the edge of night.

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade.

All shall fade.

All shall...fade."

"That was brilliant," Bilbo told her.

"Thanks Uncle."

"That was a unique song," Ori stated. "I liked it."

"Why thank you Ori."

~*~

Another day.

It had happened by accident really. Reiny hadn't been paying any attention when it occurred. They'd been riding along like normal when Bifur said something to Bofur. He had done it in his usual way with hand gestures and a few grunts here and there… But as Reiny happened to glance over she thought he was saying, "Aye and that one time you lost your pony…"

She blinked and did a double take. She'd never learned how to read sign language and she also knew that the gestures Bifur were making meant something in Khazalid. Since when did she know Khazalid? She hadn't before… The rest of the night Reiny spent her time observing the dwarves, mainly Bifur, and realized she did somehow know what they were saying.

She snatched up her uncle later that night. "Reiny!" he exclaimed as she pulled him behind a bush. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think I can understand Khazalid," she told him of what was happening and how even when the dwarves spoke it she somehow got the idea of what they meant.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Valar," Bilbo offered keeping his voice down. "I would not let the others know about this. You know the dwarves are a secretive race. They'll be suspicious of you for knowing their language."

"You're right. I just don't get it though. I mean it might come in handy later or something…" In all honesty she wasn't sure what to make of this gift. It wasn't bad or anything but now she had to make sure the others were speaking English, or common, before she could interject or reply to anything. It wasn't as if she knew word for word what they were saying but she could get the overall gist of it.

"Who knows," she muttered as they kept on.

~*~

The next day.

"Where are you going Reiny?" Fili called as they stopped at a river. It had been decided everyone would clean up while they were there.

"Uh Fili," she lightly laughed. "Not that I don't like all of you or anything but I'd rather not run around butt naked in front of all of you. Plus, I'd rather not see all of your manly bits." That got a few chuckles from some of the dwarves while the rest seemed to agree with her. She noted poor Ori looked as red as a tomato while Kili and Fili looked at her as if just realizing she was a female. "But thanks for wanting to include me," she waved as she jogged off.

Turns out she was the first one done and she kept watch over their stuff with Bear. With the exception of Gr who came grumbling back to the site after Lon had dunked him in the river. He just cursed as he gathered up under Reiny's jacket. She listened to them talk and all of that sitting around their campsite. Only to see a butt ass naked Kili come running out of nowhere. Followed by his brother, also naked.

"I told you I had a spare pair of boots here," Kili said.

"I wouldn't need them if you hadn't thrown mine in the river," his brother countered.

"It was an accident…" He trailed off and it was right then that both brothers noticed her.

"And they say we women take forever," she joked and closed her eyes. "And yes Fili, there are boots near Kili's pony."

"Cover up yer bits boys," Gr said. "Neither of us care to see that."

Since her eyes were closed she didn't notice how both brothers attempted to cover themselves and became as red as beats. She did get a chuckle out of it though. The rest of the company did hear about it. Mainly when the brothers took off toward the river at breakneck speed. She wasn't going to say anything but figured someone got it out of the princes. Or maybe Gr ratted then out. She wasn't sure.

Reiny didn't act any differently around them and if anything Bilbo, Lon, and Gandalf were the only other ones who thought it was as funny as she did. That night she'd had enough after the two ducking around her all day. "Calm down boys," she sat between them. "So I saw your butts? Whatever. If you want I'll show you mine and we'll make it even."

"NO!" all of the dwarves screamed at the same time.

Reiny kept a straight face for all of two seconds before she burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" she gasped and actually clutched her side. "Your faces were priceless," she got out.

Gandalf and Bilbo were the first to begin chuckling and before the others knew it they were joining in. Even Thorin had a grin on his face. Fili and Kili laughed on either side of her and actually gave her a pat on the back. "Good one," Kili said. "You had us going there," Fili added. Reiny managed to look around the fire at the group before her as she came back to some semblance of composing herself. She couldn't help but smile. She honestly hadn't been this happy in a long time. _I won't fail you. I promise._


	12. Freaking Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry I know the trolls have names but in all honesty I don't care enough about them to use them. Just go with it.**

Before they knew it Reiny and Bilbo found their company near a very familiar burnt down barn. They just looked at one another as Gandalf and Thorin argued over whether or not they should move on. "Well it's time to go to work," Reiny said as they got camp ready.

"I suppose it is," Bilbo stated helping her. He noticed Reiny's hand was shaking… Much like the way it had back at his house. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she countered as he put a hand on top of hers. "Yeah," her shaking settled down and she gave him a smile. "You worry too much Uncle."

"I suppose I do," he replied. "But as your Uncle it's my job to worry."

"If you're gonna worry about something think of those freaking trolls we're going to deal with later. Because I utterly refuse to let you be used as a hanky this time around."

"You and me both my dear," he seemed to shudder at the thought.

"Where you off to Gandalf?" Reiny happened to see the wizard heading out.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," he replied. He did stop and look at her as she raised a brow at him. "Besides you, Lon, and Bilbo of course." Then he went on his way.

"Ok," she called after him. "Have fun and be safe!"

"Wizards," Gr grumbled. "Fickle lot they are."

~*~

Later.

Reiny and Bilbo paced around the camp waiting. They'd planned what was about to happen for weeks. Now they just had to act it out. "Reiny, Bilbo?" Bofur asked. "Do us a favor? Take these to the lads."

"Sure," Reiny grabbed one bowl and Bilbo another. They gave each other a smirk as they made their way away from the company. They found them staring and Reiny immediately spoke up. "Ok boys," they turned to face them. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," Kili told her.

"Why would you ask us that?" Fili added.

"Uh huh. Spill it," she kept on. They put the bowls down on a nearby log.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo tried. The boys looked to one another before they sighed and told them how they were missing two ponies.

"Well shit," Reiny said. Sure enough Daisy and Bungo were missing. "We should tell Thorin."

"I agree," her uncle nodded.

"You see as our official burglar and bodyguard we thought you two might like to look into it."

"You just don't want Thorin to pound your asses for losing two ponies," Reiny countered. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." The four ducked when they heard a noise and snuck forward through the brush until they saw a fire. "What's this?"

"Trolls," Kili answered.

"Bugger," she stated.

"This could be the perfect time for you two to prove yourselves to the company," Fili spoke up.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're small," Kili told Bilbo. "And you're sneaky," he added looking at Reiny. "They'd never see you."

"Bullshit," Reiny said.

"Look," Bilbo spoke up. "We'll go in there on one condition."

"You two get your butts back to camp and tell the others," Reiny added. "We'll handle the trolls." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"You've got to be joking," Kili told her.

"Taking on trolls by yourself," Fili looked as weary.

"Hey, who's the bodyguard here? But we're not going to risk the two of you. So off you go." They didn't budge. "We'll be fine."

"You heard her," Bilbo added and tried to turn the boys toward camp. "We can handle this." They gave each other a look but still didn't move.

"Go," Reiny used her stern voice. "Before I throw you."

"She'll do it too," Bilbo told them.

"Alright," Fili finally said. "But don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"We'll be right back," Kili added as the two took off.

"Ready for this?" she looked at her uncle.

"As I'll ever be," the hobbit replied.

~*~

A few seconds later.

"Why hello gentlemen!" Reiny greeted walking right up to the trolls. "And here I thought I was the only one out here. Besides my horses."

"What?" one troll looked at her.

"Well if it ain't a girl," another said.

"Oh a girlie?" the youngest sounding one said and picked her right up. Man the trolls were bigger than she thought. "I haven't had a girlie in some time! Can I have her head?"

"You'll eat what part of her I give ya," the older one hit him in the head. "Looks like this one has some meat on her too."

"Did you call me fat?" she countered. She didn't mind being upside down. "Oh well I do have some meat on my bones don't I?" She acted as if she was sniffing the air. "Is that stew?"

"It is," the one holding her said. "But it ain't very good." For that he got another hit. "Ow!"

"That looks like it smarts," she stated and saw a tiny figure creeping back to where the horses were. She kept herself from smiling. "Hey! I know. Since you're all going to eat me anyway why don't I offer a few suggestions? I could say what herbs you could add to really bring out my flavor."

"Really?" one questioned.

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course she does!" the third said. "She's a girl ain't she?"

"Course I'd have to have a taste and I can't do that while I'm upside down."

"You heard her! Put her down."

The one holding her did and she fixed her clothes. "That's better. Now let me have a taste." One got a giant spoon of the stew and handed it to her. She smelled it for a moment before pretending to have a long taste. Only to act like she was spitting it out. "EWWW! Gross! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten! What the hell is wrong with it?"

"What?" the one cooking asked. "There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Yes there is!" she acted like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "What you don't believe me? Try it yourself!"

The youngest grabbed a spoon and tasted. She barely held in her smirk. "She's right!" the youngest complained. "It tastes nasty!"

"Let me see!" the second took a taste. "What did you put in it?" he looked at the third.

"The usual," the troll got defensive and tried his own handiwork. "Something is wrong with it! But it wasn't anything I did." He turned to her smirking where she stood. "It was her!" the troll seemed to be staggering a little where he stood. The other two weren't looking much better. "You did something to the stew girlie!"

"Little old me?" she said and took a step to the side as one troll failed to grab her. He ended up falling to the ground. By now the three of them were foaming at the mouth. "I didn't do a thing."

"No," Bilbo came out from where he was hiding next to the ponies. "I did."

"The boys were right. Mountain trolls sure are dumb." They'd started twitching. "You get the horses. I'll put these guys out of their misery."

"Very well," Bilbo said and went to untie the ponies. Reiny didn't like using weapons but she grabbed the one sword that had been hanging off of the youngest troll. Did she feel bad about killing them? Yes, they were living creatures. But she also knew that given the chance they would've eaten her, her uncle, and the rest of the company. Which helped her not feel overtly terrible as she put them out of their misery stabbing them through the head. Didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Gross," she threw the sword away once she was done.

"Well we did what had to be done," Bilbo patted her back.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "One trial down. How many more to go?" It was right at that moment Thorin and company came charging into the troll's camp. They halted when they saw the three trolls lying there dead and Reiny and Bilbo standing with the ponies. "Sorry guys," she told them. "Looks like you're a little late to the party."

Lon ran right over to them and began looking them over for any possible injuries. They attempted to wave him off. Gr seemed to be going through the trolls' belongings.

"Reiny?" Kili and Fili looked her over from where they stood. Before eyeing the trolls. "Did you do all this?"

"I had a little help from my uncle," she smiled. "I distracted them while he snuck up and poisoned their stew. Then when they went to eat it… Well you get the picture."

"I wouldn't have had the chance to sneak into their camp if you hadn't walked right up and began talking to them the way you did," Bilbo told her. "Can you believe she actually offered suggestions on how she could be cooked?"

"You did that?" Kili said as the company moved about.

"No biggie," she waved it off. "If the worst happened I just would've commenced to beating the shit out of them. But this way was much easier and faster."

"You poisoned them?" Oin asked looking at the trolls. "With what?"

"Um Nightshade," Reiny looked to her uncle. "What else did we get on the trail?"

"A few other bits and pieces," Bilbo said.

"Why did you two not wait for us?" Thorin asked them. "You could've been killed." Of course Mr. King Under the Mountain would gripe about them killing off three hazards.

"Because I'm your bodyguard remember?" she countered. "It's my job to protect you guys. That's why I had Fili and Kili go back to camp while we took care of this."

"We weren't going to risk any of your lives," Bilbo spoke up. "Least of all Fili and Kili. No, they're far too important."

"You all are," Reiny smiled at them. The company remained silent and looked at the hobbit and woman. "Oh look dawn," she noted how the sky was lighting up.

"I see much has happened in my absence," they heard a voice and turned.

"Hi Gandalf," Reiny greeted him. "You missed the show."

"So I see. But it appears you and your uncle had everything under control," he smiled at them.

Thorin walked off a little ways to have some words with him while the rest of the company looked through the troll's things. "Why did you have those plants on you?" Nori asked them.

"You gotta be prepared for anything on a journey," Reiny shrugged. "And there's more than one way to defend yourself."

"Reiny!" Bilbo called. "Could you help me?"

"Coming!" The dwarves were left to ponder over why their burglar and bodyguard had risked being eaten for them. Also, why did they appear so calm facing possible death? Perhaps they'd underestimated these two additions.

Not long after they found themselves in the troll cave and everyone got their swords and such. "Here Reiny," Kili offered her a regular sword. "You deserve it."

"Uh thanks but no thanks," she turned it down. "I know how to handle a sword and they can come in handy but I prefer my hands." She held up her gauntlets. He looked put off by that but didn't push it and she appreciated it. She did her best to keep on a friendly smile but she kept her hand carefully tucked behind her back. _Stop shaking please._


	13. I'll Run, You Shoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reiny gets to show off her strength and what are the wizards hiding?**

So turns out they didn't make it very far before they heard, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" and Radagast came bounding in on his rabbit sleigh.

"Now I've seen it all," Reiny muttered as the two wizards greeted each other. The dwarves muttered to each other about the strangeness of wizards as the two talked a short ways away. She hoped Gandalf would put the knowledge she'd told him to good use. "Aw you're too cute," she told the rabbit petting its head. She'd always liked rabbits. These giant ones included. "Bear, be nice," she warned as he and a rabbit sniffed one another. Though they were bigger than him.

"Reiny my dear!" she was surprised to hear Gandalf say. "Can you spare a moment?"

"Uh ok?" she went to where they stood. She still kept listening for the wargs. She had to be ready when they showed up.

"Reiny this is Radagast, Radagast the Brown."

"Hello," she greeted.

"Radagast this is Reiny Smith," Gandalf went on. "She's a dear friend of mine."

"Hello back to you," the other wizard said. Then he got this strange look in his eyes. Like he was staring at something she couldn't see. "Oh my! Oh my!" he suddenly gasped like he was excited and she just stared.

"Ok…"

"It is very nice to meet you my dear," he patted her hand. "Very nice to meet you indeed! Gandalf, is she?"

"She is," Gandalf nodded.

"I'm what?" she asked.

"Oh dear then that means the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?" Reiny interrupted.

"Nothing for you to worry about my dear," Gandalf patted her back. "You may rejoin the others now. I just thought you might wish to meet another wizard."

"I know you're keeping something from me," she replied but started back for the group. "I'll let it slide for now but remember Gandalf, I'm on to you wizards." He just chuckled and no sooner did she make her way back to the group they heard a howl. "Is that a warg?" she asked and looked in the direction she knew the first one would be coming from.

Growling started and she braced herself when she saw the first warg. It leapt down but she managed to shove Dori out of its way this time. It opened its jaws as it jumped toward her. But she jumped up and kicked it hard in the side of its head. It let out a high pitched noise before it fell to the ground. Dead.

She turned in time to see the second one and Kili shot it with an arrow. It fell into the group and she punched it upside the head before it got back up. It too stayed down and didn't even twitch.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Fili said.

"Warg scouts," Thorin said. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here then?" Reiny asked.

"She's right," Gandalf didn't argue with Thorin this time. "You're being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't," Ori came running. "We have no ponies. They bolted." More howling could be heard heading their way.

"Looks like I picked the right party after all," Gr mumbled from where he was hanging onto Bilbo's back.

"Oh shut it," Reiny told him. "We ain't dead yet." She picked up Bear as he growled.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf told him. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," the other wizard countered. "I'd like to see them try." But before he got on his sleigh and bolted off he looked to Reiny one last time. "Stay safe child."

"You too?" she didn't know what else to say.

~*~

Reiny had to admit running was not fun. She never cared for running her entire life but as the company ran for their lives she found herself picking up and putting them down like the others. She had a height advantage and would've been able to be with Gandalf at the head of the party but she stayed behind. Making sure everyone was accounted for. Bilbo stuck near the two princes and soon they found themselves behind a rock.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the one Orc and his warg stood on the rock above them. Thorin gave a nod to Kili and Reiny braced herself. As soon as Kili fired she was out on the warg and Orc as they let out a piercing cry. She all but shoved Bear into Lon's arms. The others didn't even have time to respond as she put herself between the Orc and them. The orc came at her first and she punched him right in the chest. By the sound of it she might've broken the thing's ribcage because it fell over and looked like it couldn't breathe. She then held the warg back from the others and started plain beating it. She managed to get a good grip on its neck and managed to snap it. She never once stopped to think about how impossible all of this truly was.

But they had still made noise. Which meant they still needed to run! "Move!" Gandalf yelled. "Run!" Like they needed to be told. All of them ran through the hills and Reiny couldn't help but notice how many there were once they were surrounded. She happened to end up near Kili as Thorin ordered his nephew to shoot them.

"Where's Gandalf?" she heard Dori yell. She saw her uncle standing near Thorin with his sword out.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin said.

"No he hasn't!" Reiny called from her spot. "Ori move back now!" she called.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled.

"Behind the rock!" she heard Bilbo call out.

Quickly followed by, "This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered. Reiny stuck near Kili as he continued to shoot. "Quickly, all of you!"

"You go," the prince told her. "I'll cover you."

"I have a better idea," she said and without warning picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'll run you shoot!" she replied heading for the rock.

He did and managed to take out a few more wargs as they made their way to the rock. Once there Reiny simply dumped him off her shoulder into the hole. He went tumbling after his brother. "Go," she ordered and didn't give Thorin, nor her uncle who'd stayed behind, time to argue as she pushed them down the hole. She followed right behind. As soon as their feet hit the ground they heard a horn.

There were the sounds of battle above them and one orc came falling into their hiding spot dead. "Elves," Thorin said pulling the arrow out of the thing. He looked at Gandalf and they had a sort of staring contest.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin said. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course," Bofur stated.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said. He shared a smirk with Reiny as everyone headed through the tunnel.

"Don't you ever do that again," Bilbo told her brushing himself off.

"What?" she kept on an innocent face. "I was right behind you wasn't I?"

"I swear young lady," she couldn't help but laugh as her uncle muttered to himself.

"Bilbo is right," Lon added. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," he patted Bear on the head as if for comfort.

"Sorry," she said.

"Too bad those wargs were slow and their riders fools," Gr grumbled.

"Well thank goodness you're alright too Grandpa," she told him.

They came out of the tunnel and Reiny had to admit she was impressed. Rivendell was beautiful. No denying it. She felt Bilbo gawking the same as her and nudged him. "Good to be back?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf spoke. "In common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo said.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

"This was your plan all along," Thorin said. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Let them try," Reiny spoke up. "They won't win."

"We have questions that need to be answered," Gandalf went on. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm."

"Good luck with that," Reiny muttered and had to keep herself from laughing thinking of all the dwarves bathing in the fountain.

~*~

They made their way down and Reiny noticed there weren't any handrails as they walked across the bridge. "Hm," she actually had to stop a second to collect herself. She had to fight the feeling of vertigo.

"You alright there Reiny?" Fili asked on one side of her.

"You look a bit pale," Kili appeared on her other side.

"I'm fine," she tried to brush it off. "Just have a headache is all." The boys didn't seem convinced but were preoccupied with their surroundings and she noticed how the dwarves muttered to each other as they made their way inside.

"Mithrandir," Lindir said.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf greeted as the elf came down the stairs. If anything the dwarves seemed to tense up more.

"Chill guys," she told them. That's when Reiny got quite the shock. She listened to Gandalf and Lindir speak to one another in the elf language… Only to understand them! _Holy pete. Guess I'm not just limited to knowing the dwarf language._

Horns sounded and thus Elrond came back with his party. And boy did the dwarves freak out. They all formed a circle and Thorin yelled his orders in his native tongue. Somehow in the few seconds they closed ranks they'd forced Bilbo, Lon, and Reiny into the center of their circle as if to protect them. She could see this working for her uncle but kind of chuckled. She and Lon stood over some of the dwarves and if they were being attacked would probably be the first targets someone would go for being the tallest. Well, except for the wizard.

She had to admit the elves circling them didn't help the tension but she'd probably be as shocked as the elves if she were in their boots. You come home and find a wizard, a woman, a hobbit, a pixie, a pug, a gremlin, and a bunch of dwarves? Yeah that sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. "Oh for the love of Eru!" she yelled at them. "Calm the bloody hell down! If they'd wanted to hurt us they would've done so already."

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard returned. They exchanged their pleasantries and Reiny listened in on their conversation. Not that she meant to but it wasn't her fault she just figured out she could understand elfish.

"That may have been us," Gandalf admitted as Thorin stepped forward. Reiny thought they all must've looked a sight.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond greeted. _I always did like him._ He was a decent fellow in the movies.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin questioned. "He made no mention of you."

"Once again Thorin you astound me with your diplomatic skills," Reiny couldn't help but speak up lightly clapping. "Bravo." Lon snickered at her side and to her surprise some of the elves chuckled at that. The company just looked at her.

"She has a point you know," Bilbo spoke up.

It was then Elrond said his piece in elfish and Reiny knew he was offering them food. The party on the other hand took offense. "You lot give me a headache sometimes," she face palmed.


	14. Oh Eru, Really!

Reiny found it somewhat comical when she and the others were in the dining hall. All of the dwarves were looking at their plates full of vegetables and greens like it was some sort of alien food. Reiny chuckled as they dared each other to try some. "Where's the meat?" Dwalin questioned.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

Reiny personally didn't mind the food and actually enjoyed the soft music being played for them. "You lot," she muttered and got up. "I swear." She went over to the nearest elf and talked to him for a moment before rejoining the others. In a few minutes plates full of various meats were brought out and the dwarves stared at her.

"What'd you say to them?" Kili asked.

"I bet she threatened 'em," Bofur stated.

"Come here," she motioned for them to gather around. "It's a secret." They bent in and she gave a knowing smirk. "You see there's this little thing called manners. You'd be surprised what happens when you use them."

Kili and Fili slapped her on her shoulders. Dwalin muttered something before stuffing a sausage in his face. The others chuckled amongst themselves or continued their conversations apparently being happy to have meat. Reiny saw from her position Elrond looking over the swords.

After eating Reiny was surprised to find they'd arrived a few days earlier than the previous time and that they'd be sticking around until Lord Elrond could read the map for them. Thorin and the other dwarves didn't seem altogether happy about that but she wasn't surprised. It was difficult for her, her uncle, and poor Lon to get away from Lindir. He seemed to have singled them out as the members of the company he could talk to and express how the others stressed him out. They did their best to concede with the elf. Their company wasn't the easiest group to get along with.

"Which way's the library?" Reiny asked as they snuck around.

"This way," Bilbo motioned and she followed after him. "Here," they went inside and were thankful to find they were the only ones in there.

They searched quickly for what they were looking for. "Found it!" Reiny whispered and grabbed the book. Bilbo thumbed through it considering it was written in elfish. And apparently while Reiny could understand it when spoken she couldn't read it.

"Mordor," Bilbo whispered when he found the page. He then ripped it out and tucked it into his clothes. They merely nodded knowing they had what they needed for later on. If they both survived of course. They went out into the hallway. No sooner did they turn a corner when they ran into Gandalf and Thorin. Reiny and Bilbo fought to not nearly jump out of their skin.

"Um hi," Reiny greeted.

"Reiny, Bilbo," Gandalf nodded. "What brings the two of you out here this late?"

"We got turned around," Bilbo answered without missing a beat. Reiny felt like fist bumping him but settled for sending him a smile. Thorin seemed to buy it but Gandalf looked like he was contemplating something.

"Then it seems I am in luck. Reiny I wish to borrow you for a few minutes. If you do not mind Bilbo."

"Not at all," Bilbo told him. "I'll just go join the others."

"Very good. You can take Thorin with you then," Gandalf ushered Reiny away. But not before she glanced over her shoulder and saw the dwarf king walking away with her uncle. "Perhaps your uncle will be able to talk some sense into that stubborn dwarf," Gandalf told her.

"If anyone can it would be him," she admitted. "So what did you want to see me about? I doubt it's to shoot the breeze."

"You're as sharp as ever I see," he lightly chuckled. "Though I will admit Reiny you are correct. You know what meeting will be taking place soon."

"Yeah," she raised a brow. What the heck did this have to do with the White Council?

"It might be best if you attempt to lay low the next few days."

"Huh? Why?"

"Those attending that meeting would be more adept at seeing what others might overlook," he looked at her. She connected the dots.

"Does this have something to do with what Radagast said to me? He looked at me like I was something special. But I'm not. I'm just a woman."

"You are not an ordinary woman Reiny," he admonished. "You and I both know that. Radagast is a powerful wizard in his own right. He was able to see how special you really are."

"So… Wait, I look different to you wizards or something? Oh shit that means Saruman could tell too."

"Not only him," Gandalf told her. "I'm afraid the Lady of Lothlórien would spot you in a second. And Lord Elrond is already quite curious as to why a woman is traveling with a wizard, a hobbit, a gremlin, a pixie, and thirteen dwarves. Not to mention Bear."

"Oh jeez," she sighed.

"Don't fret my dear," he patted her shoulder. "Just stick close to your uncle and the rest of the company during our time here. We will be leaving soon enough."

"Alright," she said. "I'll try. But I might have to stop a certain group of dwarves from bathing in a fountain." At that she just got a chuckle from the wizard.

~*~

The next day.

Reiny did her best to stay low and told her uncle it was best she not be noticed. Hard when Lindir seemed to follow her and the hobbit everywhere. Bilbo got lucky in that Bombur asked him to talk for a bit. Leaving Reiny alone with the elf. She didn't mind him and thought he was a great guy but she needed a little space. Being in a company of all men, well dwarves, could get tiring and she needed some alone time. "Come on Reiny," Kili put a hand around her waist. He couldn't reach her shoulders very well.

"Yeah," Fili got on the other side of her. Interrupting Lindir mid-sentence. "Let's see who can win another tussle!"

"Another what?" Lindir looked confused.

"Uh I gotta go Lindir," she smiled at him. "I have to put two dwarf princes in their place. But I think I saw Lon head for the library if you wanna talk to someone."

Once they were a short distance away the boys looked up at her. "Thought you could use a little rescuing from the elf," Fili smiled at her.

"Better be careful Reiny," Kili smirked at her. "He might just ask for your hand."

"Ha ha you're hilarious," she rolled her eyes. She walked away from them and didn't notice the two confused looks they gave her.

~*~

A short time later.

Her uncle had given her the heads up that the dwarves planned on bathing in the fountain. "Not this time," she said and beat them all there. She sat on the edge of it and waited just petting Bear as he sat in her lap. It was one thing for them to act sort of like jerks to their hosts. They didn't need to rub the fact in Lord Elrond's face. Especially after all he'd done, and would do for them. The elf must've had the patience of a saint.

"Reiny," Bofur noticed her first as they rounded a corner.

"What are you doin' here lass?" Balin asked.

"Enjoying the view," she stated. "Why? Am I interrupting something? 'Cause there are perfectly good bathing chambers elsewhere ." They looked at each other like, 'How did she find out?' She noticed her uncle was missing from the group.

"Why does it matter to you?" Gloin inquired. "If we wish to bathe here it doesn't make a difference."

"It doesn't?" she didn't budge. "I figured our hosts have been pretty nice to us since we got here. It might be a little rude to, I don't know, bathe in their fountain."

"They got plenty of water to go around," Nori said. "What's it matter if we use it here or elsewhere?"

"Besides," Gloin spoke. "You shouldn't be gettin' so attached to these elves. They'd betray ya before you could state yer name." There was a small chorus of, 'Aye,' and 'He's right.' The only ones who didn't seem to outright agree were Fili, Kili, Ori, and Balin.

"Well," she shrugged and stood up. "I guess I can't change your minds." They looked proud of themselves. Until she started taking her boots off.

"What are ya doing Miss Reiny?" Ori was the first to speak.

"Ever heard the old saying, 'If you can't beat 'em join 'em?' I figured if you all don't care about being butt ass naked in front of the elves why should I? Hell, I'll even join you in the fountain. Not like you all don't know what a woman looks like and I've already seen enough naked dwarves to know what you guys look like."

"NO!" they shouted as she grabbed her pants.

"You win," Thorin told her. "Your uncle would be appalled if he was here."

"Got you all to listen to reason didn't it?" she countered and put her boots back on. "Now march or I'll strip and follow you all around. I mean it." They didn't call her bluff and she smirked to herself as the rest of her party went to bathe in the designated areas. She'd already enjoyed them the previous night and she figured her uncle would wish to visit them soon enough. Which left her alone near the fountain. Until Lindir seemed to come out of nowhere and hugged her.

"Thank you Lady Reiny!" he said. She just stood there and managed to pat him on the arm.

"For what?"

"For keeping them out of the fountain," Lord Elrond joined them. _So much for laying low._ "Lindir perhaps you could go and see if our guests have everything they need?"

"Of course my Lord," the elf finally let go of her and bowed to him before leaving.

"I think my company's gonna give him a heart attack," she stated.

In return Lord Elrond just chuckled and Reiny tried to think of a good excuse to run off without literally running away from the elf lord. "If you would pardon my inquisition," he said looking at her. "Lady Smith."

"Please just call me Reiny, everyone does. Or at least they should." She sighed thinking of how hard it had been to just get Lindir to refer to her as Lady Reiny.

"Reiny," he looked at her and she tried not to squirm. "I could not help but notice you, your companion there, Master Baggins, Sir Lon, and… Gr all are fairly different from the rest of your company."

"Eh not really," she shrugged. "I was just taught not to be rude when I was someone's guest. They might seem rough but the guys mean well. They're just… Thick headed."

"You have a unique way of looking at things," he countered. "Would you care to walk with me for a bit?"

She really wanted to say no but she didn't think she had a valid excuse. So she said, "Sure." Rivendell was gorgeous and she couldn't help but stare as Lord Elrond escorted her around his home.

"So why are you traveling with this company," he finally got around to asking. "I couldn't help but overhear that Mr. Baggins would be issued as a burglar of some sort."

 _He is good._ "I'm their bodyguard," she stated. "You know those wargs that were following us? It's my job to keep the company from being eaten." She expected some sort of surprised expression or something. But he just nodded.

"From what I saw you have your work cut out for you," he said instead. She felt somewhat relieved she didn't have to defend herself for once. Lord Elrond just accepted what she'd told him as if she'd just said the sky is blue. "But you have kept them safe this long," he turned to her. "It could not have been easy."

"You have no idea," she replied smiling. Lord Elrond was one of her favorite characters for a reason. "Not to be rude but you mind if I walk around a little on my own? Traveling with a company and protecting them doesn't mean I have much me time."

"I understand," he bowed to her. "Please let us know if you require anything."

"I will and thank you." She let out a long breath once he was gone. Elrond didn't act any different but it was still a relief to not have to worry about saying the wrong thing. She walked a little more and happened to notice where she ended up. "Holy shit," she looked at the shards of Narsil, or one day to be Aragorn's sword Andúril. Even broken in pieces it was impressive. "Wow," she looked at it. Until something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. There stood a young boy. "Um hi?" she said a little caught off guard.

"Hello, my Lady," he bowed to her.

"None of that," she told him. "My name's Reiny so you might as well use it. What's yours?"

"My name is Estel." _Oh Eru really!_


	15. Stories and Seizures

Reiny wanted to scream. Out of all the beings she could've encountered in Middle earth she had to run into the future King of Men and all that? The boy who would grow into one of the most hardcore badasses in the Lord of the Rings saga. Her luck was plain weird. "Oh uh," she looked at him for a second. "Nice to meet you Estel."

Even though he couldn't be more than twelve or so he was taller than she was. He didn't look like how he did in the movies but he did have some time and experience to go through first. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he replied. "I hope you do not mind but… I overheard you talking with Lord Elrond."

"You did?" she didn't mind but was curious. She nodded for him to go on. It was oddly cute to see him appear somewhat nervous. _What a little sweetie._

"You are a bodyguard?"

"I sure am."

"What is it like?" he asked. "I've spent most of my life here in Rivendell. I heard you were chased here by Orcs! Are they truly as terrible as they say? What…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," she said. "I'll answer your questions but one at a time." Reiny felt she oddly enough liked this young Aragorn. He was sweet, endearing, and inquisitive. He was much like any boy at that age, only a lot less obnoxious. He asked her question after question while he gave her a personal tour of his home. Reiny made sure to try and stay clear of anything that might affect the time stream where he was concerned. She didn't bring up him being the future king or even his heritage or why he was living among elves in Rivendell. She didn't know how much he knew and there was no need to put pressure on the poor kid where it wasn't needed.

"This America sounds interesting," he told her. "Maybe I could go see it one day when I'm older."

"Who knows?" she didn't want to ruin his hopes. "Hey Estel. Wanna hear a story?"

"What kind of story?" he looked at her.

"This one's about a famous king and his knights of the round table."

"I'd love to."

~*~

Meanwhile.

Reiny and Estel didn't have any idea they were being watched. The woman did not know much of the young woman her son was conversing with. She merely knew Lord Elrond was housing her and her companions for a short time. It was odd however. A female bodyguard. She'd never heard of such a thing. Let alone a bodyguard traveling with such an odd company.

Her son certainly seemed interested in this new arrival. He appeared to be listening with rapt attention to her tale. Lady Gilraen was not one to judge others. Let alone based on their appearances. But when it came to her son she wasn't about to take any chances. However, if this bodyguard was a threat her son would've already been harmed or dead.

The young woman smiled as she described something and her son seemed to gasp. Perhaps this bodyguard would be a nice change. Estel knew little of the world beyond the valley. He was sheltered for his own safety. But Gilraen knew it could not always be that way. If he was to be king he needed to know of the world. Who better to tell of it then a bodyguard? One who had apparently faced some of its hardships? Not to mention, the company itself was fairly abnormal. There was certainly a tale or two in there.

She pondered and came to the conclusion that perhaps her son should get to know this bodyguard.

~*~

Later.

"You better get inside and get something to eat," she told him once she was done. It was getting dark out.

"But what happened of King Arthur?" Estel asked her.

"Aright. Well after the entire Bedivere ordeal." True she wasn't telling the story the way it was written but instead was relying on what her father had told her when she was younger. "It's rumored that great King Arthur was taken to a magical place called Avalon by Morgan le Fay, the Queen of Northgales, Queen of the Waste Lands, and Niniane (Nimue), the Lady of the Lake. Once there they healed his wounds. No one knows for sure what happened after that." The lad looked disappointed so she continued. "But just between you and me. I'll let you in on a secret. A secret my father told me and only those who really believe have the right to know. You want to know right?" He nodded vigorously and Reiny wondered if this was what she looked like begging her father to tell her the end. "Well my father told me that once he entered Avalon Arthur truly was healed of all his wounds. And there he still reigns today. Along with all of his knights and Merlin."

"Truly?"

"Yeah," she told him with a smile. "Now you better get inside and get something to eat young man. You'll never get to be big like King Arthur if you don't eat up. I'm going to go and get some rest."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow Reiny!" he smiled at her before bolting off. He stopped and waved at her before entirely disappearing.

Reiny smiled and couldn't help but fight a yawn. That story never failed to make her tired, even now. But she also felt something in the pit of her stomach. She merely hoped that feeling was wrong or that she simply hadn't eaten anything.

She appreciated being near the company and even though they hadn't accepted the rooms the elves had given then, instead choosing to camp out in the square garden area. Her uncle had been like her and accepted a room with an actual bed. Mainly because they knew how long it would be before they had the chance to sleep on one again. She bid her uncle and everyone else goodnight, saying she wasn't very hungry and retired. She didn't bother changing as she just plopped face first into the comfortable bed.

She didn't move an inch the entire night.

~*~

The following morning.

"Reiny?" a voice called to her. She lifted her head up from where it was and looked at the door.

"Yeah?" she called. Her mouth felt like it had cotton balls shoved in it.

"It's me," her uncle said. "It's just you missed breakfast and the others are starting to wonder where you are. I can tell them you're resting if you like but I think you should eat something."

"I'm up," she said. "I'm up. Is it lunch yet?"

"Just about," he opened the door. "You don't have to come down if you wish to sleep a little more. I could have something brought up to you."

"Too late I'm already up. The boys get into any trouble yet?"

The others greeted her when she joined them and Kili and Fili were nice enough to save her some roasted pork. Bombur made sure she got a decent portion and that she ate most of it. They were almost done when she got a little surprise.

"Reiny," a voice said and she turned.

"Hi Estel," she greeted him. "What brings you down here?" The others around her looked at him and whispered about why a human child was with a bunch of elves. She sent them a glare and they shut up quick.

"I did not wish to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me the story of King Arthur again."

"You liked that one huh? Can't blame you. I made my dad tell it to me every night."

"Who's King Arthur?" Fili asked.

"I've never heard of him," Ori stated.

By now the others were staring as well interested in what they were talking about. "Alright, then. Here's the story of King Arthur and the sword in the stone." She told the story again only this time with a larger audience. Estel made sure to sit near her and looked just as invested as last time. When Bear came up he picked the little dog up and held him in his lap. Giving him a pat on the head from time to time. Fili and Kili sat near him with Ori. Lon came to sit near Kili and the others while Gr just sort of laid across his lap. She saw Bilbo with the other dwarves and even Gandalf was standing nearby. Lord Elrond near him probably wondering why Estel was in the middle of the company listening to her. It didn't bother her though and she completed the tale the same way she had the previous night.

When she was done everyone murmured to each other. "Must've been one Mahal of a sword to be stuck in a stone," Dwalin said.

"It was a magic sword," Bofur pointed out.

"Never heard of this Avalon place," Dori said.

"We never heard of America either until Reiny," Ori pointed out.

"This Merlin sounds much like Gandalf," Kili said. "Gandalf! Do you have a brother?"

"I'm afraid not Master Dwarf," Gandalf answered from where he stood. "But I must admit that was a fine tale Reiny."

"A fine one indeed," Balin and the others agreed. Reiny kept on a smile but got that feeling again. She got up to excuse herself but was sort of stuck.

"I wonder if he's still alive," Fili said aloud.

"He was human," Kili stated. "He can't still be alive."

"Yes, but he went to this Avalon place," his brother argued. "Reiny said it was magical. Maybe he could still be alive."

Reiny noticed her hand starting to shake and attempted to hide it behind her back. The feeling got worse. Bilbo seemed to notice out of everyone and managed to approach her without causing a scene. "Reiny are you alright?"

"No," she answered and the shaking didn't stop. "I gotta get out of here."

"Come with me then," he took her other hand and began leading her away.

"Reiny!" Estel called. "Where are you going?" Bear tilted his head at her from where the boy held him and started whining.

"You alright there Reiny?" Fili asked.

"You look pale," Kili had to say. The others stopped talking and looked at her.

Gr looked up from his place and gave her an odd look.

"I'm fine," she said trying to duck and get out of there. She was starting to feel dizzy and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"She just needs some rest," Bilbo told them. "I'll take her to her room." But they didn't get very far when she froze. "Reiny?" he looked back at her. Concern clear on his face.

"This isn't going to be a good one Uncle," she warned him. Before falling over and having a seizure. Right there in front of the entire company and others.

"Reiny!" nearly everyone yelled. Bear jumped out of Estel's arms and ran in circles barking. Immediately Lord Elrond had one of the attending elves take Estel out of there. He didn't need to see that. "Out of the way!" Gandalf ordered all of the dwarves. Bilbo was trying to keep her from thrashing too much and the others looked at a loss. Lon helped him in trying to keep her head still. Oin might've been the healer of the group but he'd only seen people go into fits after an illness or sever injury. Not just out of the blue. He attempted to at least keep her legs still.

"Turn her on her side," Gandalf ordered and they did. Thankfully she didn't toss anyone around in her state.

"What's happening?" Thorin immediately asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Either help us and hold her down or leave," Gandalf gave him a look that broached no argument. The king only hesitated a moment before he nodded and tried to keep Reiny from thrashing about. Concerned Fili and Kili helped their uncle and the other dwarves surrounded them. More than one muttering words to her in the hopes it might help.

After what seemed to be an eternity, merely a minute, she stilled and only gave the occasional twitch. Gandalf put a hand on her forehead and mumbled something. No one was sure if it worked or not but Reiny's eyes went back to normal and she looked around after a moment. "Nothing to see here," she said. "Go about your business."

"Reiny!" more than one person shouted.

"Are you alright lass?"

"What was that about?"

"Are you ill?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Perhaps," Lord Elrond spoke up and leaned down to help Reiny sit up. The others stopped crowding her as much but didn't venture far. Bilbo and the others who'd been holding her moved back enough for her to have a little breathing room. "It would be best if she were to rest. You could save your questions for another time."

"I'm fine," she tried to write it off. She managed to get to her feet but swayed a little. It was only thanks to a combination of Elrond, Gandalf, and Bilbo that she didn't eat dirt.

"I am going to have to agree with Lord Elrond on this my dear," Gandalf told her.

"Lindir and I will escort you to your room," Elrond told her. "With the permission of your uncle."

"I'm coming too," Bilbo seemed adamant as the three walked off with her. Bear following right after them. Leaving thirteen very confused dwarves and one wizard smoking on his pipe. A contemplative look on his face. Lon didn't look as confused as the others as he picked Gr back up.

~*~

Shortly.

"I could get a healer for you," Lord Elrond offered.

"I assure you I'm fine," she waved him off as she sat in bed. "Besides, this isn't something anyone can fix."

"Lady Reiny," Lindir looked concerned.

"Come Lindir," Elrond stated. "We will leave them be. Call if either of you need anything."

"Thank you Lord Elrond," Bilbo said and Reiny lightly waved as they closed the door. Bilbo had to help Bear onto the bed. The pug lightly whined and laid next to her.

"That was a freaking disaster," she sighed and sunk down under the covers. One arm sticking out to scratch Bear behind his ear. Bilbo patted her shoulder.

"It could've been worse."

"How? Never mind, forget I said that. Crappie, crap, crap!"

"We always knew this would be a possibility."

"Yeah." Reiny knew it was. But there was also a small part of her mind that hoped beyond hope that she'd somehow get through the journey without anyone seeing that. "Tomorrow is not gonna be fun."

"Come now," he smiled at her reassuringly. "We planned for this. And if anyone gives you any grief they will have to deal with me."

Reiny couldn't help but smile at him. Bilbo was far smaller than her and the polar opposite from terrifying. But seeing him puff up his chest and hold steely determination in his eyes. It made her proud. "Then those dwarves and wizard don't stand a chance." She leaned up and gave him a hug. It took him by surprise but he returned it after a moment. "Have I mentioned how you're the best uncle ever?"

"Only if you're the best niece," he replied.


	16. One, Two, Three, Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reiny dodges questions and meets someone important. Man this chapter was hard to write.**

"For the last time Lindir I am _fine_ ," she said attempting to get away from the very concerned elf. He'd been buzzing around her all morning. Asking if she needed anything or wished for a healer. She could appreciate the concern but she also didn't want to be treated like she was going to fall over any second. It unnerved her.

"But…" She turned to glare at him and he did back off. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just don't want to be treated differently. Thanks anyway."

"You are welcome Lady Reiny," he lightly bowed and left. Now she just had to deal with everyone else. So, she took a deep breath walked toward the group. She hadn't had much time to think things over like she would've liked but figured winging it couldn't be that bad.

"Morning," she greeted and went to take her seat to eat like normal. All conversation died. She ignored it and took a seat after grabbing herself a plate of food. "You guys just gonna stare at me all day or are ya going to actually eat your breakfast?" Bilbo sent her a reassuring smile from where he sat across the table.

"Reiny," Fili started.

"What happened last night?" Kili finished. The rest of the company was looking at her and she noticed Gandalf seemed interested as well. The only one who seemed to not give a shit was Gr, as usual, as he continued to shove food in his mouth. Lon seemed a little stiff but busied himself trying to keep the gremlin's hands off of everything. The elves seemed to be doing their best to not listen in on the conversation but she couldn't help but think Lord Elrond was paying attention to all of this.

"Are you ill lass?" Balin asked.

"No," she answered.

"People do not go into fits when they are in perfect health," Thorin stated.

"Oh… You mean the seizure?"

"What else would we be speaking of?" Dwalin questioned.

"Calm down," she told them and took a sip of her tea. "I had a seizure. It happens. I once read most adults have at least one seizure in their lifetime."

"That does not change the fact you act as if this is a common occurrence," the dwarf king continued. "It leads me to believe this has happened to you before."

"It has," she didn't deny it.

"How often?" Oin spoke up. "And under what circumstances? How long has this been going on?"

"To answer your questions it's been happening for a while now and it can happen anytime. Though I usually get the feeling when one's coming so no need to worry about that. Or Brea here usually gives me a heads up. And I can't say how often. Once a month or so." That wasn't a lie at all. No.

"You knew you this happened before you signed the contract?"

"Come now," Bilbo spoke up for her. "It does not matter. Reiny is still a capable fighter and it does not affect her skills in any way."

"Besides, I already signed the contract. No getting out of it. I promised to protect you all and I will."

"How can you guarantee that?" the king kept on. "What if we are in the middle of battle and…"

"That is quite enough Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said and got up from his seat. "I will not sit here as you berate my niece over something she cannot control. If you must know she is epileptic. It is a condition where she has seizures. She cannot control when or if she has them. But the fact is you did not ask before she signed the contract if she had any previous conditions. So it is upon you not her. As you can tell she did not outright speak of her condition because she did not wish for this type of reaction and I cannot blame her. Now, I believe we have discussed the subject enough." He sat down and began cutting his food. "Reiny, you should eat before your food gets cold."

She beamed at the hobbit. No one had stood up for her like that since her father. "Thank you Uncle Bilbo," she said before shoving a piece of pork in her mouth. "This stuff is good."

She looked over and Lon had a smile on his face he was failing to hide. Gr actually snickered before he continued eating. The dwarves remained somewhat quiet the rest of the meal but the King Under the Mountain didn't utter another word about what occurred.

~*~

Later.

Reiny was still a little on edge, even after her uncle's awesome proclamation. So she decided to give the dwarves some space. Bilbo went to check out the library but she decided to go and wander around. She somewhat hoped she wouldn't run into Estel. Last she saw Bear was off playing with him and that made her smile. She felt terrible about freaking the poor kid out. Reiny made her way up to a balcony and looked around. Gr was the only one with her after he'd rudely climbed up onto her and decided he wanted to hang out in her shirt. His little claws hung on and she could've sworn he was snoring. If he wasn't so cute she'd have bitched at him.

She felt someone was behind her before anything else. "You have come from far away," a voice said. It was more a statement than anything else. "And have seen more than most will their entire lives."

"Lady Galadriel," Reiny bowed as she turned. If anyone was a proper lady it was her. Plus, she couldn't tell if she should be on edge or not. Galadriel was under her 'good guy' list but she was also exceedingly powerful and unlike the others Reiny didn't know her character very well. _Is she gonna out me? I hope not._

"No child," she nearly jumped when she heard another voice in her mind. She looked right at the elf lady but she wasn't moving her lips. Then she nearly face palmed remembering that Galadriel could do that. _For you have come to this world for a reason. You have important work to do. I will not disrupt that._

"Thank you," Reiny smiled at her but thought back. It was odd communicating telepathically but she didn't doubt the elf woman was doing it for a reason.

"Walk with me," Galadriel offered her an arm. Reiny took it and felt incredibly short compared to the other woman but then again she was short. Unless she was compared to Bilbo or the dwarves.

 _Do you have any clue how all of this will turn out?_ She couldn't help but inquire.

_I cannot see the outcome even with the mirror. However, I know what is to come if you and the hobbit were to fail._

_Yeah, I don't need to know the details. I get the picture._ Reiny let out a sigh as they walked around. She couldn't fail the company. It simply wasn't an option. No way would she let the Durin's die again. Nor would she allow that stupid ring to cause the havoc it did previously. One way or the other she'd take care of things. If she lived long enough that is. _Can you tell when I'm going to die?_ Reiny wished to know exactly how much time she had left so that she could plan accordingly. What if she didn't make it to the end of the journey? Then everything would be left up to Bilbo. She didn't want that.

The elf turned to her and looked at her with a sad smile. Then she leaned in and gently kissed Reiny on the forehead. _You have little time left child. Shorter than it should be. Yet even I cannot tell the exact moment of your passing._

_Well, thanks anyway. Maybe we're not supposed to know when we'll die exactly. I just thought it would help to know._

_I understand._

They didn't speak after that but walked for a while. Until Reiny had a thought. _Lady Galadriel? Gandalf said I look different to you guys. I also heard Radagast say something about a prophecy. But no one will fill me in. Could you?_

_It is those markings. They shine like a star in the night. Even though you try and keep them hidden._

_These things?_ Reiny looked at the mysterious markings she had hidden under her clothing. _What do they mean? Gandalf just brushed it off when I asked._

_It speaks of things you do not need to concern yourself with. It would only distract you from your course._

Reiny couldn't help but let out a 'huff'. Galadriel could be just as cryptic as Gandalf. No wonder they got along so well. But then again the elf woman had a point. What was the sense in worrying about what she couldn't change? She'd just keep them covered like she had been and worry about that later. If there was a later.

"Reiny!" she heard. She was disrupted from her thoughts as she noticed where the they had ended up. They were right in the clearing where the dwarves had settled. Said dwarves were giving her worried looks when they saw who was next to her. It was odd. She hadn't remembered walking that far.

"This is where I leave you child," Galadriel told her. She took a step back as Reiny moved toward Fili and Kili as they came to her side.

"Thanks my Lady," Reiny gave one last bow. "I appreciate it."

Galadriel began to walk away but surprised Reiny by turning back one last time. "Your path may be marred by darkness but I have a reason to believe you do not fear what lurks in its depths. I offer my prayers that you remain safe." She cast her eyes toward the dwarves. "And that you manage to guard what matters most to you."

"What was that about?" Fili asked once Galadriel turned a corner.

"What did she want?" Kili inquired.

"That was an unnerving elf if I ever saw one," Dori stated. Some of the others nodded.

"Aw come on guys," Reiny said. "I know Lady Galadriel can be intense but she's not bad once you get to know her. She answered a few things for me."

"What did she answer?" Ori asked.

Reiny stood there a moment before a smirk returned to her face. "She told me that no matter how hard Kili and Fili try they'll never beat me. It's sad really."

"What?" both of them looked indignant.

"You heard 'er boys," Gr climbed out from his position. He shook his head. "Rude to interrupt my nap," he yawned before climbing down her and scrambling away toward Dori.

"Care to repeat that?" Kili's voice held a challenge to it.

"You heard me," she replied. "Unless you wanna have a go?"

"Come brother," Fili patted the other dwarve's back. "What do you say?"

"Challenge accepted."

"Great. One, two, three… Go!" and with that she flying tackled the two princes. As they wrestled around Reiny couldn't help but laugh. It felt nice to be treated normally again. She heard the others cheer her or the boys on and even saw Bilbo and Gandalf smiling knowingly at one another as they watched the proceedings.

~*~

They stayed for two more days before Lord Elrond read the map for them. Reiny and the others prepared to sneak out at night and she was thankful Gandalf was as cunning as he was managing to distract the White Council. Although Reiny did wonder if Lady Galadriel had a hand in it as well.

"Are you leaving?" a small voice asked. Most of the dwarves looked ready to jump out of their skins but Reiny motioned for them to put their weapons down.

"Hey Estel," she sadly smiled at him. "How you been?"

"You are leaving are you not?"

"Yeah, honey we gotta go." Boy he looked sad. "Sorry about what happened the other night. I know seeing something like that isn't easy."

"Lord Elrond explained things to me. He said that you were not well at the time. You are leaving to continue your quest." Boy he's smart. She nodded. "Then I wish you success on your journey and hope you remain safe Reiny. The same goes to the rest of your party. You need not worry. I will tell no one of what I saw here."

"Clever lad," Gandalf chuckled as he began leading them out. "But we do not have much time."

"I will tell others of the tale you told me," Estel told her. "Of great King Arthur and his deeds. Goodbye." He bowed to her.

"Oh come here you," she braced him in a hug. "One day you'll grow up and be a great man. Greater than King Arthur. I'll miss you Estel and I wish you luck on whatever adventures lay ahead of you as well." He briefly hugged her back before she had to let him go. "Bye."

"If you ever wish Rivendell will always welcome you back Reiny," he waved goodbye to her.

She didn't say anything but had to fight the tight feeling in her throat. She had a feeling much like the one she'd experienced when she departed Bilbo's house. That it was beautiful but that she'd also never see it again. The first time hadn't really bothered her. But now… Making herself wave back at Estel, standing there with a hopeful smile on his young face, she felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

Reiny knew she'd never see Rivendell or Estel again. But a small part of her wished she one day would. "Dammit," she muttered walking forward. She saw Bilbo give one last glance to the place but he soon kept moving as well. They had the Misty Mountains to face.


	17. Lost in Goblin Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not gonna lie it was hard writing Galadriel in the last chapter. It wasn't easy getting inside her head, honestly I'd rather write about anyone else but her. Well moving on and please remember to review!**
> 
> **Also I know goblins and orcs can have their own language but I'm going on the assumption they can often speak common too.**

The Misty Mountains were miserable. It was wet, cold, and by the time they got there dark. The only assurance Reiny got from the place was that she wasn't alone. She was with the company and had to protect them. Not to mention this time around she and Bilbo knew what to expect and Gandalf was with them. That was a big plus in her book.

But there was the fact they were in between a freaking stone giant battle. She'd made sure to go last in the company and while her and Bilbo had been careful of where they, and more importantly the others were, they still ended up being separated seeing as they were on top of one! "YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" she yelled over the storm. "Hold on!" she told the others as they all went on one hell of a ride.

From her position it looked like the others had managed to make it to a stable ledge. But to her horror she saw part of it crumble and Gandalf and Ori went tumbling downward. "CRAP!" she yelled. She couldn't see where they went but prayed they'd be alright. For the time being she had other matters to worry about. Her group was stuck riding it out on one of the stone giants. She gripped onto Dwalin's coat so tight her knuckles were white.

"Jump!" Thorin called to them.

"We'd never make it!" she told the others seeing the distance.

"She's right!" Dwalin called. "It'd be suicide." From the noises above Reiny figured they didn't have much time. She gaged the distance and steeled herself.

"Hang on!" was all the warning Dwalin got before she picked him up. "Catch him!" she told the other group as they made a pass by them.

"What are you…" and then Dwalin was airborne. Thankfully Reiny had fairly good aim and the stunned dwarf landed amongst the others. Nearly taking out Bilbo and Kili in the process but he made it.

"Your turn," she told Bofur and did the same with him. She made quick work of tossing them across the crevasse as fast as she could. The other group did their best to catch each dwarf she managed to throw across.

"No, no, no wait!" Dori cried but she threw him like the others.

"Your turn," she told Fili. He was the last.

"What about you?" the dwarf prince questioned. "You'd never make the jump on your own."

"Don't worry about me. Right now I need to get you to safety." Well as safe as this entire situation could be.

"I won't leave you," he told her and grabbed her arm as she latched onto his coat.

"Thank you Fili," she smiled at him. "But you don't have a choice." With that she headbutted him. Not enough to knock him out but it did stun him. She tossed him across the distance like she did the others and watched as his brother and uncle caught him.

"Reiny!" she heard her uncle and a couple of the dwarves call. She looked up in time to see the giant she was standing on was apparently going down.

"This isn't good," she muttered and hung on with all she had. "HOLY SHITBALLS!" she screamed as the ledge gave out from under her. All she knew was that the next second she was tumbling down, down, down. She briefly saw the horrified expression Bilbo wore and that a couple of the dwarves were holding him back.

She could distantly hear her name being called as she was met only with darkness as she went tumbling down the mountain.

~*~

Shortly.

"I get to eat her eyes!" a voice called out somewhere above her. She groggily opened her eyes and saw a tiny figure sitting on her chest.

"No," another figure appeared and smacked the smaller one off of her. "I want her eyes."

"You only want them to give them to Ma," the smaller one said.

"Uh," she moaned and managed to sit up. It appeared to freak the tiny creatures out because they jumped off of her, let out a scream, and huddled together behind a rock. "My freaking head," she rubbed the side of her head. It came away a little bloody but seeing as she'd just fallen down an entire mountain she considered herself very lucky. She stiffly got up but nothing felt broken. Bruised all to hell but not broken.

"She's alive!" she turned to see the two creatures. They were obviously goblins. But they were so small. Like Gr and Bear size. By the pitch of their voices and sizes she figured they were young children. Albeit goblin children but still children. So she looked around her and set about following a sort of worn looking path. It was rocky and she had no clue where she was going but it wasn't like she had much choice. If she was going to find Bilbo and the others she had to get moving.

"She's getting away," the smaller one said. She noticed they were following her but did her best to ignore them.

"I know that Duiltag," the bigger one said.

"Wha are we 'onna do Gunaakt?"

"We kill her ourselves!" and just like that the bigger one came flying at her holding a tiny knife. She turned, grabbed the young goblin, and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"If you're gonna kill someone don't announce it," she told him.

"Let 'em go!" the younger one came at her. But seeing as it was smaller it didn't seem to jump up at her. Instead it settled for grabbing her boot and trying to bite through it.

"Stop that!" she scolded and easily picked the smaller one up too. She had to hold them tight to her to keep them from thrashing around too much and trying to bite, and/or claw at her. "Calm down you two."

"I'll bite your face off!"

"Nibble on your fingers!"

"Hey!" she interrupted their insults. "If I'd wanted to hurt you two I would've done so. Now if you calm down and try not to attack me again I'll let you two go."

"You lie!"

"No trust a human!"

"Oh brother," she muttered and wondered how she'd ended up in this situation. "Fine," she released them. But she also went over, grabbed their knife, and threw it into the dark abyss. She heard it clang off of something but otherwise left it alone. "Be careful kids," she waved to them as she started to leave. "I gotta go now."

"She didn't lie," the younger said.

"Shut up Duiltag." Reiny made her way along with no sense she was getting anywhere. It was all dark down here and while there was an occasional thing that must've been made by goblins it was fairly quiet. She honestly couldn't make heads or tails of the place. _Hope the boys are alright._

~*~

Elsewhere.

The company was worried over their missing members. There was no sign of Gandalf, Ori, or Reiny as they found a small alcove to seek shelter in. But that was the least of their problems when the floor gave out from under them…

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Are you two just gonna keep following me or what?" she asked looking behind her. The goblins had stayed close to her as she kept on traveling. They hadn't moved to attack her again but she had to keep on guard.

They didn't answer and not two seconds later she was forced to duck as something went flying past her head. The next moment she punched an adult goblin in the face and it went down. She was surrounded by three of them. "We found us a girl!" one cackled.

"King like this!" the other said.

"Must've come in with the dwarves," another added.

"You lot talk too much," she interrupted and kicked one in the ribs. The other two came at her with knives. She managed to dodge the first and side kicked the other one in the neck. It gasped and wriggled on the floor but didn't get up. Lastly, the third one went for her face. But this time she ducked enough it was about to go flying over her head. Only for her to grab it midair and smash it's head against a rock.

She heard something behind her and turned. She caught the creature's wrist and was about to punch when she saw who it was. "Dammit kid!" she held him up in the air. "What did I tell you?" She applied enough pressure that he dropped the knife and she kicked it away. Then she lowered him down and let him go. The smaller one came up and stood behind him.

"You can't go attacking people in the middle of a fight. Not everyone's going to go easy on you because you're a kid."

"I'm a warrior," the little goblin seemed offended.

"Uh huh maybe in a couple of years. Why don't you two run along? I'm sure your folks are missing you."

"You are right about that human," a female voice said to her right. It was a female goblin, flanked on either side by about twenty or so more goblins. It looked to be a mixture of females and males, young and old. They were all staring at her.

"Shit," she said.

"Ma!" the two went running over to her. The smaller one climbed up its mother and settled on her back. The older one stood in front of her and curled in under her arms. She smiled at them both for a moment… Before it turned into a frown and she began saying something in what Reiny assumed was the goblin language. She got the idea that this female was very unhappy her kids had run off and nearly gotten themselves killed trying to fight an intruder. Both little ones attempted to defend their actions. Mainly the older one saying he could've killed Reiny if he'd had a better weapon. The younger saying how Reiny had actually let them go. Then the female goblin turned her attention back to Reiny.

"Why?"

"Uh why what?" Reiny asked. None of the goblins were making a move to attack her but they were eyeing her with serious curiosity.

"If it had been any other my boys would be dead," the female stated. "Why did you let them live? After they attacked you twice."

"They're children," Reiny shrugged and made it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Yeah they attacked me but they're kids. It doesn't matter to me what they are species wise. Kids are kids and I don't hurt babies."

"I'm not a baby!" the oldest began to protest. "I'll gut you…" The female covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"My son needs to learn his manners. Takes too much after his father." They all stopped when they heard something above them. "Sounds like the dwarves are giving my kin trouble. They are yours?"

"How'd you know?" Reiny asked.

"A mother knows child," she smirked at Reiny. "I cannot say any of you will make it out of the tunnels alive. But I owe you this much. Go, find yours. None of us will stop you." The female turned to the other goblins and they made a pathway. Reiny hesitated a second before she began walking forward.

"Thanks," Reiny nodded at her.

"Good luck child," the female called after her as Reiny bolted down the path. "You'll need it."

~*~

Elsewhere.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called as the others followed him. He and Ori had joined the group not too long ago after being separated. It was a good thing the wizard and younger dwarf were tougher than the average human. Otherwise the fall might've killed them both.

The group came to a juncture in the wooden platforms they were running on. The goblin horde not far behind them. "Which way wizard?" Thorin demanded.

Gandalf seemed to be thinking when they heard an unexpected voice ahead of them. "This way!" they all turned to see an older man standing up the platform. He looked out of place but they did not have time to stop and consider it before the man disappeared around a corner.

"Go!" Gandalf ordered and he went in that direction. But when the group caught up and turned the corner themselves the man was already gone.

~*~

At the same time.

Reiny heard something and crept forward carefully. She rounded the corner ready to take something's head off but stopped short. Just like a sword stopped short of her stomach. "Reiny?"

"Uncle Bilbo!" she cried out in delight. The following second she lifted the hobbit up and held him in a bear hug. "Thank Eru you're ok!"

"Reiny… Can't breathe…"

"Neither can I…" a grumbled voice said.

"Sorry! And Grandfather?" she dropped him and noticed the gremlin in Bilbo's shirt. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"And I you," he patted her arm. "When you fell earlier I feared the worst. Are you alright?"

"A little bump on the head but I'll live. What about you?" She noticed the hobbit had some cuts and scrapes and his clothes looked a little torn.

"Had a run in with a sick hobbit," Gr said. "Didn't look like any hobbit I ever saw. But I could… Smell the sickness comin' from him."

"Gollum," Bilbo agreed and Reiny's eyes widened. "He was none too happy that I took his… You know."

"You got it then."

"Unfortunately," Bilbo patted his pocket. There was a moment where Reiny looked at his pocket, and could've sworn she heard something. Like someone was whispering… But she brushed it off.

Gr shivered. "None of my business wha you two got," he muttered. "But keep it away from me."

"No prob Grandfather. Is he?" she asked. At least one problem was solved. Gr didn't give her the impression he was going to tattle on what had happened or what her uncle was carrying.

"He lives. I… Couldn't do it." Reiny patted him on the shoulder. In all honesty she wasn't sure if she could kill the poor pathetic thing either if she came face-to-face with him. Yes, he was insane and would slit your throat. But he was so sad it was hard not to feel bad for him. It wasn't entirely his fault he was the way he was.

"It's ok," she reassured him. "We'll deal with him if we have to. Until then let's find the others and get the hell out of here."

"Quite right my dear." With that they went about making their way through the goblin tunnels.

~*~

A few minutes later.

"You hear something?" Reiny asked. It sounded like heavy things banging together and… Screaming?

"Look out!" Bilbo warned. The two of them moved out of the way just as a familiar piece of wood came crashing down near them. Carrying a certain company.

"GUYS?" Reiny asked. The moaning dwarves looked up to see their missing burglar and bodyguard. A little roughed up but in one piece.

"Bilbo!"

"Reiny!"

"Grandfather!"

"Sprite."

Reiny helped Gandalf as he staggered up and Bilbo set about aiding the other dwarves to untangle themselves for the wood pile. Good thing too because the dead Goblin king came crashing down where they'd been half a minute later.

"We'd given you both up!" the dwarf princes hugged them both.

"How did you both find us?" Dori asked.

"Uh long story and we will explain later but for now we may want to run," Reiny said pointing where the large pissed off goblin horde was still running at them.

"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf told them. "Daylight!" The company took after the wizard as they managed to navigate their way through the tunnels and out into the sunlight. Once they'd gotten a short distance away from impending death they stopped to catch their breath. "Bilbo Baggins and Reiny Smith," the two suddenly found themselves being tightly hugged by the wizard. Gr grumbled and wriggled out of the hug to go and fight for space in Lon's arms as he held Bear. "Never have I been so happy to see two individuals in all my life."

"Nice seeing you too Gandalf," Reiny managed to pat him arm.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe," Bilbo looked at the group. Some of the dwarves smiled at them in agreement while others seemed to be looking at each other.

"What is it?" Reiny wished they could just keep moving. It was unlikely they could get out of there before Azog came along but she'd rather try than just stand there.

"How on earth did you two get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed," Dwalin added.

"How do you bloody think?" Gr half snarled. Reiny saw his teeth were bloody and she knew she'd have to ask Bilbo about that later.

"We ran like crazy and chopped off a few heads," Reiny shrugged.

"She's right," Gandalf said. "Well, what does it matter? They're back."

"I want to know," Thorin looked at the two. "You both had your chance to leave. We would've given you up for dead. Why did you come back?"

"I've never heard such a," Lon started in but Reiny held up her hand and he stopped.

Reiny let out a long sigh and looked to her uncle. "You wanna explain this one?"

Bilbo nodded. "I know you doubt us. You always have. But we agreed to come with you on this journey for a reason."

"To keep you all safe," Reiny spoke up. She smiled at her uncle.

"We understand in our own ways," Bilbo patted her arm. "You all don't have a home. It was taken from you."

"But we'll help you take it back if we can," Reiny finished. The dwarves looked on silently at the two for a moment. Pondering in their own ways about their bodyguard and burglar. And just how they might've misjudged them. Reiny didn't have the heart to break up the moment. Until warg howls pierced the air. Bear let out a low growl as she said, "Let's move!"

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin began as the company started to bolt.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished as they ran for their lives.


	18. The Eagles Don't Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **With this chapter I officially finish the first movie! I'm so excited and happy. But also surprised I did it this fast. Huh… Well onward and as always please review.**

"This sucks balls," Reiny muttered as she and the company bolted for their lives. Again. This was getting old to her and fast. She made sure to be the last one. Not like she wanted to face off against wargs again but she had a duty. Protect everyone. Even Bilbo as he lingered near her making sure the others were accounted for.

"Go!" Thorin yelled.

"No shit!" Reiny countered as the first warg caught up to them. It ran at Bombur but she jumped up and kicked it in its side. It let out a high whine and just wriggled on the ground. "I don't think so."

Nearby Thorin and a few of the others cut down another one and Ori got lucky and knocked one in the head. Then they came to the ledge. "Up into the trees!" Gandalf told them. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, Reiny, climb!"

Bifure threw a rock and managed to slow one warg down as the dwarves began climbing up. "They're coming!" Thorin warned as the company helped each other into the branches.

"Go Ori!" Reiny picked him up and threw him to where Dori was. "Bombur you're next!" In a few seconds the entire company was in the trees, except for one human and hobbit.

"You go first," he told her holding out Sting. Before he could protest she grabbed him and heaved him up into the tree. "REINY!" she heard him yell before she grabbed a branch and climbed herself. Kili and Fili helped her up.

"I'm not apologizing for that one Uncle," she told him.

"Hang on!" Bofur called.

"Hold on brothers," Gloin stated.

And then they saw him. "Azog," Thorin said. Reiny glared at the white orc. It was rare but Reiny could actually say she hated only a few things with her entire being. She may have disliked other things but never outright hated much. Her father had told her hate was such a strong word and emotion it wasn't to be felt lightly. Currently she only hated four things, well two things and two beings. The ring and the Arkenstone for the influence they had on people, and Sauron of course. That dick was at the top of her list along with the bloody ring. Then there was Azog. It was one thing when he was just a character on the screen… But after she'd gotten to know the dwarves and saw them as real people. Well, knowing what Azog did to some of those she cared about most made her blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to jump out of the tree and rip the orc's head off.

He spoke in that horrible language but once again Reiny got the point. He was taunting them. Savoring every second of it. He stared right at Thorin the entire time.

"It cannot be," Thorin spoke.

It was only a few seconds before the orc pointed at Thorin and then set his pets on them. The wargs attempted to climb the trees and started ripping them down. "Back off!" she kicked one right in its ugly face. It must've smashed the creature's skull in because it crashed to the ground and didn't move again. "It's going!" Dwalin warned as the trees started falling. All of them basically had to Tarzan from one falling tree to the next. Until they reached the one Gandalf was in.

"I'm going down there!" she said.

"No lass!" Balin called. "They'd rip you to shreds!"

"Stay here," Kili and Fili held her in place. Or tried to seeing as she could've broken free from them.

"You got any better ideas? I'll take out as many as I can." Reiny didn't see a lot of options until the wizard started tossing down flaming pinecones. "Reiny!" Gandalf tossed a few her way. She lobbed them as hard as she could at the beasts. Both ran away screaming on fire. The group was overjoyed for a moment. Before the tree began falling over the cliff.

All of them fought to hang on, especially Ori as he held onto Dori. "Mr. Gandalf!" Dori called. He reached over and at the last second Dori grabbed his staff.

"Oh, no, Dori!" Ori cried.

Reiny saw from her own position Thorin stand up. "Shit," she muttered and pulled herself partially back up. The dwarf king marched right at the orc. But much like the movie took a warg to the face. He got back up in time to take a mace to the face. "No!" Balin yelled. Reiny was almost up when Bilbo got to his feet.

There was no hesitation as he ran to Thorin. "I'm coming too," she said and got to her feet. She was right behind the hobbit as he took out the orc who had a sword to Thorin's throat. Bilbo saved the king while Reiny plowed into the orc's warg and sent it flying. It laid where it fell whining.

"Reiny," Bilbo said not taking his eyes off the enemy. "I can handle this."

"I can't let you have all the fun," she took a fighting stance as Azog and the other orcs advanced on them. They stood their ground as the orcs and wargs came at them. But weren't alone for long. The dwarves joined in and it was a free for all. She even saw Lon using as stick to beat at one warg while Gr cewed on its face. She saw Gandalf holding Bear as he barked his head off. Reiny pulled an ear off of one warg and sent its rider flying. When she turned she saw Bilbo standing over Thorin as Azog came at him. "Hey bitch!" she yelled at the orc. He turned to glare at her. "I dare you," she motioned for him to come at her.

But something else caught her attention. There was a screeching. But it was also like someone was talking at the same time. "The eagles!" she realized.

She realized that much like the movie the eagles did not play around. They swooped in and ripped orcs and wargs alike off the cliff and threw them to their deaths. They helped the fire spread and burned many of them or simply ripped the enemy apart with their beaks and talons. Azog and the others still alive looked on in horror. "This is so much cooler in real life," she couldn't help but smile. The eagles were just awesome.

One by one the majestic creatures lifted her comrades and either carried them or dropped them safely on the backs of others. Thorin looked unconscious from what she could see. Azog let out an angry cry as an eagle came swooping in fast. Reiny didn't have time to blink as both she and her uncle were scooped up, dropped, and then landed on another eagle's back. From what they could see everyone was there and alive.

"This is epic," Reiny noted from her position. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she lightly hugged the eagle carrying them. "You saved our butts back there."

It made a noise like a squawk and Reiny remembered hearing that the eagles had their own language. "You are from the stars are you not child?" the eagle asked.

"I can understand you too?!" her uncle looked surprised but gave her a pat on the shoulder. Before he turned back to look at the hurt dwarf king.

"The hobbit fears for the dwarf's life," the eagle went on. "He must care a great deal for him. As does his kin," he noted Fili and Kili looking worriedly at their uncle.

"You have no idea."

"You fear for all of them." It was a statement not a question.

"I do," she admitted.

"Why?"

"They're… My friends," she told him.

"I will admit my kin do not care much for many races that reside in this world. Dwarves included. If it had not been for the call of Gandalf your company may have perished."

"I know. You guys have your own stuff to do. You can't come racing off to save every stupid traveler that wanders down the path." Reiny got it. The eagles were their own sentient race of beings. Not a taxi service. They only got involved if Gandalf asked or if the need really called for it.

"You are… Compassionate child of the stars."

"You caught me on a good day," she replied with a soft smile. For a time they flew in silence and honestly Reiny was still a little worried about Thorin and the others but… Some part of her was relieved. They'd made it this far. Not to mention right then and there… They were all safe. She didn't have to worry about some unforeseen thing coming around the corner. For a moment she could just rest.

She closed her eyes but before she had the chance to nod off the eagle spoke again. "You have many hardships yet to face child," he told her.

"I know."

"Yet you still continue on." Reiny took a moment to glance at the others.

"I have to," she answered. "For them." She thought that was all the eagle was going to say. Especially when she caught sight of a familiar rock.

"Then you have a strong heart indeed," the eagle spoke up. "Know this, child of the Valar. We may not always be around to save you and yours but if you call we will come."

Reiny wasn't too sure what to make of the proclamation. Not to mention this 'child of the Valar' title. But she didn't have time to dwell as they began landing on the rock. She and Bilbo were last. "Remember what I said child," the eagle told her as they dismounted.

"I will," she nodded back. "And thank you!" The eagles left them as Gandalf stood over their leader and murmured something.

"The Halfing?" Thorin asked as he looked around.

Reiny held in a knowing smirk while Bilbo just sort of stood there. He acted like this was all new but they both knew what was coming. She only hoped it played out like it did last time. "It's all right," Gandalf assured him. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Reiny patted her uncle on the back as Thorin struggled to his feet.

Some of the others helped him up as he stared at Bilbo. Reiny discreetly gave her uncle a little space. "You!" Thorin began. "What were you doing?" _Only Thorin would ask that after someone saved his life._ Reiny bit her tongue. "You nearly got yourself killed!" the others just sort of looked on and Reiny fought to roll her eyes. "Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Reiny prepared herself just in case this went bad. Dwarf king or not she could still put a nice sized lump on his head. Bilbo put up an arm and she stood back. "That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" There was a sickening paused that had her stomach doing a flip and she could only imagine what poor Bilbo was going through. Then Thorin's face softened and Reiny barely held back a squeal. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." And just like that the dwarf king hugged the hobbit.

Cheers and such went up and Reiny was sure her smile covered her entire face. They were just so cute together! They slowly separated and to her surprise the dwarf looked at her. "Reiny," he said and then hugged her. She stood there a second before she lightly hugged him back.

"Ok?" she looked on in confusion.

"You are far stronger and braver than I ever gave you credit for," he said when they broke apart. "I am sorry, for doubting you both."

"I would've doubted me too," Bilbo said.

"You didn't know us from strangers," Reiny shrugged it off.

"I'm not a hero or a warrior," Bilbo went on. "Not even a burglar."

"And I'm not everyone's cup of tea," she added. "Nor was I ever a bodyguard before all of this."

"But," Bilbo patted her on the arm. "We do get the job done."

"Indeed we do Uncle," she smiled back at him. _We've made it to here. That's a good sign right?_

The eagles swooped around the group one more time before flying off back to their own homes. That's when Thorin saw it and Bilbo and Reiny followed his line of sight. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked anyway.

The others looked as well and Reiny couldn't help but notice how old and yet determined the King Under the Mountain looked as he stared at his long lost home. "Erebor," Gandalf said. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"It's even impressive from here," Reiny noted. They were a good distance off but she figured it must be enormous once you get up on it.

"Our home," Thorin stated.

There was a bird chirping and they turned. "A raven!" Oin said. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign," Thorin said. "A good omen." Reiny smirked as the dwarf looked at her uncle when he said this.

"You're right," Bilbo agreed. "We can face whatever lies ahead of us."

"Together," Reiny added and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," Bilbo patted her hand. "Together." An unspoken look passed between them. _And this time we'll make things right._


	19. A Fangirl Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok so this chapter is sort of based on applepie1989's work on Deviantart. They're called The Hobbit: Growing and The Hobbit: Warmth. It's very awesome and I suggest you go check it out. They inspired this chapter…**
> 
> **Not to mention I do ship Bilbo and Thorin hard but I also think it would take some time for them to get together. As much as I would love them to just magically get together after Bilbo saves him.**

The group decided to climb down from the dangerous rock seeing as it was officially morning. It wasn't fun and it did take them all day to make it down safely. Reiny kept smirking seeing Thorin personally offer to help Bilbo during the more dangerous stretches. It helped distract her from occasion headaches. Fili and Kili must've had the same line of thought she did because they'd all nudge each other when it happened and share looks.

It was night when they reached the ground and Reiny wanted to kiss it. Instead she settled for sitting down a minute as camp was set up for the night. There was much conversation that night and she was pleased to see her uncle being at the center of it. Even if he tried to wave off the notion in embarrassment. "Reiny?" Kili brought up after dinner.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's been something me and Fili were wondering."

"It happened back in Rivendell. "

"Go on," she hoped they would elaborate. The throbbing in her head was getting worse and she'd welcome a distraction.

"We just don't understand," Fili continued. "You seemed upset when we mentioned that the elf."

"Lindir," she corrected.

"When we mentioned Lindir might ask for your hand," Kili ended.

"Did we offend you in some way?" she noticed some of the others trying to keep on with their own conversations but also seemed to be listening.

"Or were you upset that we were poking fun at the elf?" Fili inquired.

"I was a little mad you were making fun of Lindir," she affirmed. "But I just don't care for those types of jokes."

"What type?" the brothers genuinely looked confused.

"You know… That he'd ask for my hand. It was kind of tacky."

"But Reiny we weren't making fun of you," Kili said. "We were making fun of the situation but not you."

"We would not do that," his brother nodded.

"Oh ok then," she shrugged it off.

"Why did you think we were making fun of you?" Kili kept on.

"Cause that's happened to me before," she stated.

"You mean…" Ori spoke up from his spot. "That someone asked for your hand… As a joke?" By now the others were all quiet and looking at her.

"Uh I wouldn't say he asked for my hand. More like someone asked if he could date me… Like a type of unofficial courting you could say. But I knew the guy and he was an ass who never seemed to like me. I was suspicious so I asked him outright if it was a joke. He burst out laughing and said it was. Then he ran back to his friends and they had a laugh."

"That's terrible," Kili said.

"No one should propose unless they mean it," Gloin spoke up looking ticked off.

"He had no honor then," Dori told her. "The nerve asking such a thing."

"Eh," she said. "It happens. He wasn't the last to make fun of me. You'd be surprised how mean girls can be too. I was never good at making friends. But as my dad always said I had the worst luck going to school with a bunch of dicks." She couldn't help but chuckle. "But all that changed one day."

"What happened?" Nori asked. "Did your father defend your honor?"

"No you see where I come from women defend their own honor. Besides the first time it happened the kid was ten and I didn't mention it to my dad. But man was that boy stupid. He tried to do the same thing when we were fifteen. Like I'd forget or something." She fought to keep from laughing. "So anyway he did it and I of course said no again. He ran back and his friends started laughing like I'd fallen for it or something. I was fed up so I went over and kicked their butts."

"How many were there?" Fili asked.

"Uh four of them."

"Four lads against you?" Dwalin asked. "The shame."

"Uh Dwalin have you met me?" she countered and kept her smile. "I beat all of them before they knew what happened. The most I got was a black eye from a lucky punch but that was it. Course that night I did have to tell my dad what happened. He wasn't happy but he did say he was proud of me. Then, get this the boys' parents came over to my house."

"Then what happened?" Ori questioned.

"They came complaining to my dad that I'd beat their boys for no reason. That I had overreacted and boys will be boys all that crap." She did let out a chuckled. "Sorry, but it was priceless what happened. My dad looked straight at them and waited until they finished. Then he said it was pretty sad that four boys were picking on me to begin with and that I had a right to defend myself. If it meant denting their heads in so be it. My dad also said that if any of those boys bothered me again he'd go to their houses and show their folks just where I learned to fight." She burst out laughing. "They ran out of their so fast it looked like they were on fire! Those boys never did bother me again and anytime parents were involved at school they steered clear of my dad. Oh man. He was the best."

"He sounds like a good man," Fili and the others were chuckling as well. "Your father."

"He totally was. Taught me everything I know. Though I have to say he wasn't the biggest fan of me swearing. Pretty sure he'd shit himself if he heard half the words I say…" She trailed off and just looked into the fire for a time. The others looked to one another. Not really knowing what to say. "You guys would've liked him," she finally spoke up. "I know if he was here that dragon wouldn't stand a chance."

"That reminds me," Balin spoke up. "You said your last name is Smith correct?"

"Yes."

"Was your father some type of smith? Did he work with swords or was he more of a blacksmith?"

"He wasn't any type of smith actually," she replied. "He was a boxer."

"What's that?" Nori questioned. "I've never heard that before."

"It means he was a professional fighter." She went into detail of what boxers did and how they fought. She got to her feet and imitated what she'd seen. "He was fast as lightening. And he had one mean left hook. That's why they called him One Punch Smith. If he got you with that left hook bam! You were down for the count!" She made motions.

"There was this one fight he was against Roger 'Brick' Johnson. Guy was three times bigger than my dad. He looked like he had 'em in the first few rounds. But I knew the truth. My dad was wearing him down." She rocked back and forth. "Johnson would swing, and uppercut, and then right punch! My dad dodged and dodged. Until he saw his opening. Then bam, pow, down he went! Smith's done it! He's punched out Brick Johnson! Yay!" She cheered and to them she looked much younger. Like she was a little kid watching her father. "Nine, Ten! Smith wins by a knockout! And the crowd goes wild!" She had a fond look on her face. "He lifted me up and put me on his shoulder. Course this was back when I was much, much smaller and he could actually do that."

She sat back down between the brothers. "My dad was the best of the best."

"If you don't mind me asking," Oin spoke up. "How did he pass lass?" They all looked at her gauging a reaction. To see if he'd asked the wrong question.

She didn't say anything for a minute as she thought about it. Thankfully Bilbo came to her rescue.

"It's alright Reiny," he patted her shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore on the matter. Now, young lady. Time for you to get some sleep."

"Uncle!" she whined as she let him pull her to her feet. Then he saw fit to attempt to lead her to her bed roll.

"Oh come on," he got behind her and tried pushing as opposed to pulling which wasn't getting him anywhere. Reiny had to think it looked comical. He was so much smaller than her and she leaned back to make it harder.

"I don't want to," she sing-songed. She saw Fili and Kili smirking out of the corner on her eye. "Oh no! Gravities increasing on me," she put more of her weight on the poor hobbit. "I can't stand it."

"You perfectly well can!" Bilbo sounded annoyed but there was a hint of humor to his voice as he tried to keep Reiny propped up. He was failing and barely held her suspended over himself. "Now get moving!"

"But I'm too tired," she said and let him support her weight.

"Reiny I swear if you do not go lay down this instant I will drop you and let you sleep right here in the dirt."

"Aright, alright," she admitted and stopped bugging him. She had to admit he was too easy and fun to mess with. Good thing he had a sense of humor. "You win this time. Night Uncle," she picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Reiny," he replied as she went over to her spot. She couldn't help but notice that night that everyone took up their usual spots of where they slept. Fili and Kili on her as always, but the one exception was her uncle. Usually he slept wherever there was a free space, or near her or Gandalf. However, she noticed that the only space open was in between Balin and Thorin. She briefly wondered if the two smirking dwarf princes had anything to do with it but was too tired to care as she hit the dirt and went right to sleep.

Though she did wake up in the middle of the night. "Scoot over Kili," she nudged him. "You're making me hot." On some of the colder nights such as that one it was nice to have two warm bodies nearby. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel a little suffocated. Especially since the two of them tended to cuddle her in the middle of the night. Kili simply groaned as she lightly pushed him partially off. And that's when she noticed a subtle movement out of the corner of her eye.

She immediately turned her head… Only to smile in the night at what she saw. Thorin had gotten closer to her uncle and looked like he was looking the hobbit over. Even from where she was it was clear to see the hobbit was lightly shivering. He was the smallest member of their group so it wasn't a huge surprise. And he didn't huddle close enough to the others to share body heat.

To her glee this seemed to displease the dwarf king who was using his coat to cover Bilbo with. Reiny watched the sight and swore her heart melted. Thorin could seem like an insufferable dick at times but he did care. She had to keep from laughing when Bilbo, still asleep, snuggled closer to the dwarf and his shaking stopped. Thorin seemed surprised at being so close but didn't pull away. _Hm… I wonder if Bilbo isn't the only one with stronger feelings than friendship._

Course she could've been reading way too much into it and been having a fangirl moment. Only to hear a slight chuckle behind her. Both she and Thorin looked to see Gandalf smiling at the adorable picture. Reiny turned in time to see Thorin look surprised and perhaps slightly embarrassed before he laid down and seemed to pretend nothing was wrong.

She happened to glance back at Gandalf who gave her a reassuring smile before returning to where he had been keeping watch. Light snoring could be heard from that direction and Reiny smiled as she fell back asleep. Wondering if she'd wake up in time to catch Thorin and her uncle snuggling close to one another before they woke up themselves.


	20. To Beorn’s House We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Someone asked me if Reiny would be paired with anyone… While this story isn't about romance she will have a love interest. And she'll meet him this chapter. Enjoy!**

Their lead on the orcs didn't last very long. In two days their enemies had managed to track them down. Of course the party sent Bilbo out to scout and see how close the orcs had gotten. Bilbo assured them all, mainly Reiny, that he would be fine and back shortly. But her stomach still twisted in knots. She hoped Beorn would make his appearance and make the orcs think twice about coming after them.

Other than his short time in the movie she didn't know much about the bear-man. For all she knew he could easily turn on them this time. She wanted that to not be the case. Reiny sort of liked Beorn's character and felt bad that he was the last skin-changer. _Poor guy. Can't be easy living all by yourself. I would know._

Sure enough Bilbo came running back. "How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," her uncle said.

"What is it?" Reiny asked before anyone else had the chance to. The more time they saved here the better.

"There's something else out there," he nodded at her.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

"Yes, but bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked when the wizard didn't reply.

"What's it matter?" she spoke up. "We should get somewhere safe."

"There is a house," Gandalf told them before the group could start arguing over what to do. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin questioned. "Are they friend or foe?"

Reiny would've pointed out that it didn't rightly matter seeing as they were being hunted but she didn't want to cost them time. "Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"That's so reassuring," she did say.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin told them. That's when they heard the roar. Bear whined in her arms and she patted him on his head reassuringly.

"None," Gandalf said before they all took off.

They ran all day. Through woods and fields and even streams. The country seemed to go on forever. Reiny would've appreciated the view if it wasn't for the fact she had to run for her life and make sure everyone else was safe. She kept to the back of the group with her uncle not too far ahead. Gandalf led them all. It seemed they'd been running forever.

Until they heard another roar. This time much, much closer. _Come on guys. I really don't want to have to face Beorn._ Reiny wasn't that afraid of him, though she probably should've been. He was an enormous bear which was a different ballpark altogether than orcs and wargs. But if it came down to it she'd protect the company. Though she'd rather not punch their host in the head.

"This way!" Gandalf ordered when the company had stopped out of panic of where the roar came from. "Quickly!"

"Run!" Thorin added which jostled the company out of their stupor.

"You heard 'em Bombur," she pushed the dwarf forward. "Go, go, go!"

They finally made it to a clearing and Reiny wanted to cry for joy when she saw the house. "To the house!" the wizard called. Everyone picked up their speed. Even being surprised when Bombur managed to pass most of them.

She stayed at the opening of the gate with Gandalf as the others passed them. "Come on," she urged.

"Get inside," Gandalf told them. Only a few seconds after the last dwarf had passed them did a giant bear come barreling out of the forest. And he did not look happy.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled.

"Quickly," Thorin urged seeing the pissed off bear get closer. Now Reiny really didn't want to have to face him. They all managed to clamor inside with her and Gandalf being the last. Beorn's giant head tried to cram into the door before they managed to close it.

"Push!" Dori yelled.

"Push!" Kili added.

"Move!" Reiny ordered as she let Bear jump to the floor. She didn't give them much time to get out of her way as she barreled into the side of the door. There was a second where she wondered if Beorn was stronger than her. Before the door moved in her favor and she managed to slam it closed. The dwarves managed to lock it the instant she got it shut.

"What is that?" Ori was the first to ask.

"That is our host." Everyone but her and Bilbo had shocked expressions on their faces. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overtly fond of dwarves."

There was a light growl from the other side of the door. "He's leaving," Ori told them.

"Come away from there," Dori pulled him back. "It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

Reiny spoke before Gandalf had the chance to. "Come on," she said as everyone looked around Beorn's home. "This world holds all manner of creatures, from dragons to stone-giants. Is a skin-changer that surprising? Plus, it's kind of rude to insult someone in his own home. Let alone when he's not here to defend himself."

"I could not have said it better myself, my dear," Gandalf lightly patted her on the back. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Reiny noticed how the wizard looked around a bit unsure.

"It's ok Gandalf," she patted his arm. "Everything will work out."

He gave her a tiny smile at that. "You never cease to amaze me Reiny."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "Someone's gotta keep all you males in line."

~*~

Later.

Reiny managed to get some rest. Beorn was no doubt out patrolling his lands for orcs. If they were smart they'd steer clear of him. Which meant they'd all be safe for the time being. She glanced down and chuckled at Fili and Kili curled up on either side of her. The rest of the company had made it a point to put them, Ori, and against his will Bilbo in the center of the group as they slept in the barn area of the house. She'd said if things went south it would be best if she was on the outside of the group but they wouldn't hear of it and before she knew it she was being surrounded by stubborn dwarves.

By the look of it she'd woken up at some point in the middle of the night. Not a surprise. Her insomnia was getting to be a giant pain in the ass. And it's not like she could get up and explore with the two dwarf princes hugging her. Or Bear lying across her legs. He was being snuggled by Gr. Not to mention she'd need to stick close to the others anyway. What if Beorn came back home and didn't like the fact he had unexpected company?

Though when she was awake she did notice just how much the dwarves tended to snore. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. No one else heard it and they slept soundly. She was on instant alert and looked over in the direction she'd heard the noise. The light wasn't that good but she did manage to make out a giant silhouette in the darkness. And by the sound of it he was breathing heavy. Then again he'd been chasing orcs for who knows how long. She'd be exhausted too.

Beorn didn't do anything but went in the direction of what they'd discovered to be his room. It put her mind at ease. They'd meet their host in the morning and hopefully he wouldn't try to rip them to shreds.

~*~

The following morning.

Reiny and the others got up about the same time. It was then Gandalf gathered them all together and suggested they go meet Beorn who was out cutting wood. It sounded like rocks exploding. "I say we should leg it," Nori suggested slip out the back way.

"I'm not running from anyone," Dwalin told him. "Beast or man."

"There is no point in arguing," Gandalf broke it up before a fight could start. "We will not pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest. Now this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." The group looked at one another. "I will go first. Reiny, Bilbo you'll both come with me."

"Alright," Reiny said as they joined him.

"Now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right," Bofur said from where he sat next to the window. "Wait for the signal."

"And no sudden movements or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs. No, actually Bombur um you count as two so you should come out alone." The dwarf nodded. "Remember, wait for the signal."

The three stepped out into the sunlight and that was when Reiny got her first good look at Beorn's human form. Even from a distance he was exceedingly tall and toward over Gandalf. Which meant he toward over her as well. She suddenly understood what it felt like to be dwarf or hobbit sized. _That is a lot of man._

Beorn seemed oblivious to them and continued on with his chore. Gandalf for once seemed nervous. "You're nervous," Bilbo stated. Gandalf looked at them.

"It's alright," Reiny patted his arm and attempted to reassure him. "Beorn's intimidating but deep down he's a good guy. He'll help us out."

"Thank you my dear," he smiled back at her. "If only I had half your confidence." Before she could say anything he turned to their host. "Good morning!" he called. Either Beorn hadn't heard him or ignored him as he continued to chop wood. "Good morning!" the wizard tried again.

"Who are you?" Beorn stopped and glanced back at him.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

This time Beorn turned to fully face them. With the axe still in his hands. "Never heard of him."

Reiny couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "Then you've never heard of me either," she spoke up. "I'm Reiny Smith. Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"And I am Bilbo Baggins," her uncle spoke up. "Our friend Gandalf is a wizard. And while you might not have heard of him maybe you've heard of his colleague Radagast."

For a second Beorn didn't say anything and Reiny wondered if they'd overstepped. Plus, he was sort of staring at her. She wasn't sure what to make of that exactly. But she stared right back. Then he spoke. "A wizard, a woman, and a hobbit. How come you here?"

"Well the fact is we've had a bad time of it. From goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

"You are absolutely right," Gandalf made a hand gesture and Reiny prepared herself.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Dwalin and Balin come out. Beorn did not look happy because he then picked up his axe. "Dwalin and Balin," Dwalin introduced them and Balin gave a slight wave.

"I must confess that uh several of our party," Gandalf went on. "Are in fact dwarves."

"Do you call two several?"

"No," Reiny spoke up. "And we also have a friend who's a pixie and another that's a gremlin."

"There could be more than two," Gandalf seemed at a loss for words. Oin and Gloin then came out. "Here are some more of our happy troop."

"And do you call six a troop?" Beorn didn't sound happy at all. Gandalf let out a nervous laugh.

Just then Lon came out carrying Gr and Bear. Bear barked happily at Beorn while Gr looked as disgruntled as ever. "Hello," Lon politely bowed. "I am Lon, this is Bear, and Grandfather."

"There may be a few more," Reiny stated.

"Dori and Ori," Dori said as they came out. "At your service," they bowed.

"I don't want your service."

"Absolutely understandable," Gandalf told him. Reiny had to admit Beorn was taking this pretty well. They were all still in one piece.

"Oh hi Fili, Kili," she turned and saw them come out.

"I'd quite forgotten," Gandalf said. The rest of the group began to stumble out. "There's um uh Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur."

"Is that it?" Beorn asked. "Are there anymore?"

"Just Thorin," Reiny shrugged as the dwarf king came out last.

~*~

Shortly.

Beorn at least decided to hear them out. He invited them in and they were able to have some breakfast. Not to mention giant cups of milk. Well they weren't giant to the bear-man but they were to the party. "Thank you," Reiny said as he handed her a cup. He just nodded at her.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshied," Beorn spoke. "Tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin turned to him. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved." Reiny thought of the chain he wore on his arm. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

This time around Bilbo didn't say his piece. Reiny was glad. Beorn's story was eating at her heart. To be the last one… No family at all. She could relate to that. She wondered if he'd get along with Lon and Gr. "You need to reach the mountain," the bear-man went on. "Before the last days of autumn." He sat down in a very impressive wooden chair.

"Before Durin's day falls."

"Then you have some time still," Beorn said. Apparently this time around they were a little ahead of schedule. Reiny wasn't going to press their good fortune but appreciated it.

"We must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf went on.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked him.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

"Not without a little help," Reiny said.

Beorn stood up and passed by where she sat. "I don't like dwarves," he stated. "They're greedy and blind." Reiny gently picked up a white mouse that had been lying on Bofur before he could knock the poor little thing off. She set it down on the table. "Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own," Beorn gave her a look as he picked up the mouse. There was a tense moment before he answered Thorin. "But orcs I hate more. You may stay here for a time. I will give you what you need."

_That went better than I thought._

~*~

Later.

Reiny let out a sigh she hadn't known she'd been holding in. She sat outside near the barn on a comfortable wooden bench. It was one of those rare times she could collect her thoughts and ponder everything that had happened or was going to happen. It was all remarkable when she got the chance to slow down and take it all in.

"I see little Badger is out here alone," she was partially startled when she heard Beorn's voice and looked over to see him standing there.

"Badger?" she replied. "How on earth did you come up with that?"

"Badgers are very strong creatures," the bear-man told her standing across from her. He patted one of his goats that had been standing there. "They may not look it but if you threaten them or theirs then you are in for a fight. Even a bear does not wish to face the wrath of a badger."

Reiny didn't reply but did allow a smile to cross her face. "You are stronger than you let on," Beorn continued. "And from those markings you try to hide you have an interesting story to tell."

Reiny lost her smile. _Oh shit._


	21. Little Bunny, Little Badger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know some of you might be thinking why Beorn? Of all the characters Reiny could've been paired with why the skin-changer? Well, I'm a big fan of Beorn and his past always made me sad. Plus, I don't know. I just see their personalities playing off of one another well.**

For a moment Reiny was frozen. How was she supposed to respond? Then again, Beorn was a skin-changer. Maybe he saw the world differently from others. Like how Gandalf said wizards and some others could tell what she was. "Guess you caught me," she said. "I'll tell you. Just please don't tell the others?"

"It would not be my secret to tell," Beorn looked at her. She scooted over enough so that he could sit on the bench with her. Better than her having to look up all the time.

"And perhaps you could explain to me why the Hobbit's soul seems much older than his body."

"You see everything don't you?" So, Reiny told him. Everything. Maybe it was stupid but she trusted him, and she highly doubted he was going to run off and gossip with the dwarves. The way she figured it there wasn't much she'd be able to hide from the skin-changer. Heck, for all she knew he could sense when she was lying. He listened the entire time and didn't interrupt her. When she was finished she had to admit it was nice to be able to share this with someone else. Well, besides Bilbo and Gandalf to an extent. Lying kind of sucked after a while. "So…" she didn't know what he was thinking.

"It was an interesting tale," he told her. "One not to be shared lightly. You honor me."

"Honestly? I'm just glad to be able to talk to someone about it and you don't think I'm crazy. Just step lightly with Bilbo if you ask him anything. It might startle him that you notice this stuff. And I told you because I know you won't go blab to the company." She let out a sigh.

Beorn didn't reply but got up. "Dinner will be ready soon," he stated. "Come little Badger," he smirked at her. "Great strength requires nourishment."

"Good point," she got up. "I am starving."

~*~

Later.

They joined the others and enjoyed a good meal. Ironically the dwarves behaved more in front of their host than they did with the elves or at Bilbo's. She heard a couple grumbles about there being no meat but they stopped once she kicked a couple of them under the table. She found the food they had just fine.

After dinner they all just sat for a short time enjoying the warmth of the hearth and the fact they had a roof over their heads. Reiny snuggled down in her spot next to the dwarf princes. Bilbo sat nearby with Gandalf smoking his pipe while the others either remained silent or basked in the firelight and tried not to doze off. Beorn sat in his own wooden chair for a time, before he abruptly got up and came over to where Reiny sat with Fili and Kili.

Everyone in the party froze as he appeared to look her over. Her friends tensed beside her. "What's up?" she asked.

"You are not well, little Badger," his deep voice grumbled. Bear got up from his spot with Gr near the fire and began whining.

"Uh…"

"What do you mean?" Kili spoke up.

"Reiny's fine," Fili stated.

Then Reiny felt it. Deep in the pit of her stomach. She knew she didn't have much time. "Guys," she patted the two beside her. "You might want to move."

Not a few moments later the company saw her go into spasms. Fili and Kili seemed to panic, along with the other dwarves for a moment, before being snapped out of it. They grabbed her and tried to keep her still. Until she was lifted right up over their heads and placed on the table. Beorn held her on her side and for the most part kept her stable. Of course Gandalf and Bilbo were by her side as well and worked on keeping her legs under control.

This one could've been a few seconds or a few hours as far as the others were concerned. It was a little longer than the last but not by much. But finally Reiny stilled and her eyes went back to normal. She looked up and around at everyone. Then, with help, she managed to sit up. "Sorry 'bout that," she murmured. "Thanks for the heads up Beorn," she managed to smile at their host. Helping keep her upright.

"How did you know?" Kili asked coming to stand by her.

"Animals sense more than others," he answered. "My kind are much the same." He then bent down and lifted Reiny up like she was nothing. "She needs rest."

"I'll be fine," she said regaining herself. "I was gonna go to bed anyway." To her surprise he started heading for his own room. "Uh wrong way big guy," she pointed out.

"You should sleep in a real bed," the skin-changer stated.

"Hay is perfectly fine," she told him. "Plus…" she trialed off but glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the company. He looked to see how worried they all seemed to be. "I don't want to leave them," she said only loud enough he'd hear. "They worry."

Beorn seemed to think it over a moment. "Very well," he conceded and headed for the barn area. He gently set her down in the hay and she settled in. Fili and Kili appeared nearly out of thin air and snuggled down next to her. "Thanks Beorn," she smiled at him as the dwarves, hobbit, pixie, gremlin, pug, and wizard settled around her. The skin-changer nodded and said that if she needed anything to let him know. The company seemed worried about her but seemed to handle it better than the last time. Mainly, she saw the looks Bilbo gave the company and they kept quiet about it.

The dwarf princes didn't say anything but snuggled into her sides, until they were nearly lying on top of her. Reiny just sighed but did put her arms around them. "Don't worry," she said yawning. "Tomorrow will be better." And like that she fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning.

Reiny shifted and noticed she was oddly dwarfless and peered around. The sun seemed high up and when she stumbled into the main area no one was in the house. "Where is everyone?" she asked seeing Ori outside.

"Miss Reiny," he smiled at her and was instantly at her side. "We wanted to let you rest."

"How long was I asleep?" she rubbed her eyes still feeling a little drowsy.

"Most of the afternoon. The others are out patrolling or sparing. Last I saw Bear was playing with a few of the other dogs."

"What about Gandalf and Beorn?"

"They left and said to stay where we are." He looked at her and she saw concern on his face. "Can I get you something? Or maybe I could go fetch Oin or Lon."

"Nah," she waved off the notion. "I just needed to rest. So, Ori," she sat down next to where he'd been. "We haven't had much opportunity to talk."

"No," he admitted sitting down. "We haven't."

"What's it like to be a scribe?"

Reiny enjoyed herself as she let Ori rant on about his likes and dislikes. He was such a little sweetie once you got him to open up. Thankfully for him Reiny was more of a listener than a talker. Some of the others made their appearances as the day wore on. All of them appeared happy to see her up and about. She smirked with Fili and Kili when she saw her uncle and a certain dwarf king come walking up to the house together. It earned them a glare from Thorin and Bilbo lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

They didn't see the wizard or their host that night. Though Gandalf did return the next morning. Saying that orcs were relentless but Beorn was keeping them at bay. None of them dared cross into his lands.

All this free time had everyone either telling stories with one another, exploring what they could near the house, or sparing. Reiny found she liked the house the more she was there. It reminded her of Bilbo's what with its earthy quality and coziness. But there was something awesome about how open it was. And all the furniture and the house itself was made by the bear-man! That must've taken some time and a lot of effort.

Plus there were all the animals. She loved animals if Bear was any indication. The cows and horses were cool but she really loved the goats. Mainly the little babies! The company thought it hilarious she ran around after them screaming, "Babies!" for nearly two hours as Bear followed close behind barking. She also enjoyed the other dogs who followed after her for constant attention. She liked the fact Bear got to socialize with them and play about. But her favorite was the cats. She'd always had a cat most of her life, until recently when she felt it wouldn't be good to get another one. Why have a cat she couldn't take care of for maybe more than a year? It wouldn't be fair to the animal. She'd already had to plan who got Bear when she eventually passed. But there were plenty of them at Beorn's house.

"Kitties," she used her cat voice. Some ignored her while others wanted attention. Though she actually did giggle later when the ones who first ignored her wanted some scratches behind the ears. The dogs had their work cut out for them when the cats decided they liked her. In fact, Fili and Kili and the others had a heck of a time sleeping that night. The cats wanted to curl into her side and she glared at the boys if they looked like they were going to be rough with the felines. Not to mention the cats tended to literally walk over everyone during the night. Reiny merely laughed and told them to get used to it. Being a cat owner she knew the rules of living with cats. Though there wasn't that much complaining. In an odd way Gr had prepared them for cats. It was hilarious when he hissed at one to get a better spot on her stomach one night.

Beorn finally rejoined them the next day. "Hi Beorn!" Reiny greeted him at the gate. She'd seen him coming and immediately covered her eyes. Seeing as when he transformed he was naked. He'd laid pants near the gate and Reiny attempted to give him some privacy. She wasn't sure if he'd be like Fili or Kili.

"Little Badger," he returned and she heard a noise. She chanced looking and was relieved to see him wearing his pants.

"Ya hungry? I saved you some food. You might want to eat it now. Before Kil and Fili find it. Or Gr, his stomach's a bottomless pit."

Beorn stared at her for a moment and she did shift from foot to foot. Then he grinned at her and she found herself grinning back. "It is nice to have someone to welcome me home," he admitted. "Come little Badger," to her surprise he picked her up and slung her under one of his arms. "We will have a merry time."

The company didn't notice the first time he'd picked her up. Nor did they mention the nickname he'd given her. At first. But the more time they spent there the more Beorn kept surprising her. Like he'd pick her up out of nowhere to show her something or simply to set her in a certain spot near him. The first time he'd done it had been priceless.

They'd been getting ready for dinner and she'd planned on making room between Fili and Kili. Only to be shocked when she was lifted up and put on one side of Beorn. She wasn't the only one when she saw her uncle on the other side. The dwarves didn't say anything but did look surprised and Gandalf merely smiled to himself. "Eat up little Bunny, little Badger!" Beorn passed them food. "You'll need it."

"Bunny?" Fili asked.

"Badger?" Kili added.

She had to fight off the smirking princes most of the following day. Even Lon liked to tease her over the fact. She did have some consolation it that they bothered her uncle as well.

"Come here chicken, chicken, chicken," Reiny said trying to steer the bird away from its nest. "I just want a few eggs. They're not even for me, they're for them."

"Having fun there Reiny?" Nori said.

"I don't see you getting any eggs," she countered.

"She has you there," Ori said.

"Shut up and grab a chicken," the older dwarf said.

"What is going on here?" they turned to see their host standing there.

"We meant no offense sir!" Dori immediately started.

"We only wanted a few eggs," Ori added as his older brother pushed him behind him.

"The chickens aren't really cooperating," Nori added before Dori thumped him upside his head. "What?"

"Little Badger wanted eggs as well?" Beorn looked at her.

"Not really," she replied holding a chicken and soothing its feathers. "But I figured I'd help them out. Might freak the poor things out less."

None of them had time to react as Beorn took the bird from her, put it on the ground, and then lifted her up on his shoulders. "Many of them lay eggs in the trees," he noted and moved close to one.

"Well look at that!" Reiny didn't seem to mind her position at all. "Guys," she looked at the others. "Get a bag or something," she grabbed a few eggs.

~*~

A few hours later.

"Kili!" a shouted. "You cannot ride a sheep!"

"Doesn't mean he won't try," Fili added trying to help his brother.

"Uh you two. Just don't freak them out ok?" she then picked up a cat and headed back to the house. "I swear those boys try my patience." She stopped short of going inside and sat down in the grass. She let the cat go knowing that Bear would be jealous if he found her loving something that wasn't him. For such a little guy he had a huge attitude. But it was too funny. It was nice and sunny out so she might as well enjoy it. The cat she'd been holding seemed content to lay near her watching the giant bees fly by.

That's when she heard a sound. Like someone was splitting wood. "Huh?" she went around the side of the house and found Beorn chopping again. "Hey Beorn," she called hoping to not sneak up on him.

"Little Badger," he nodded but didn't stop.

"You need some help there?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to her. "You are my guest," he said. "It is my duty to care for you not the other way around."

"Yeah, but I was raised to offer to help my host. I can't just sit back and let you do everything. Trust me I've hosted this lot before. I know what damage they can do."

"If you wish," he said. "I do not have another axe."

"That's ok," she grabbed a piece of wood and ripped it apart with her own hands. "I don't need one." Beorn didn't reply but did give her a smile as they went about their task.

~*~

Later.

"Anyone seen Reiny?" Kili asked looking around the table. It was getting dark outside and the rest of the company had come in for dinner.

"I believe she was with Beorn the last time I saw her," Bilbo said taking his seat. The dwarf brothers shared a look. Before anyone could say anything laughter could be heard. They turned to see Reiny sitting on Beorn's shoulders as they laughed about something. Both seemed to be covered head to toe in dirt.

"Oh hey guys," Reiny greeted as Beorn sat her down.

"Reiny, where were you?" Fili asked. "You should've seen Kili run after the sheep."

"I was helping Beorn out with a few things." Beorn set her down in her seat.

"Little Badger is stronger than even me," Beorn took his own seat as everyone began to dig in.

"Reiny's unique alright," Gloin said.

"Indeed, I have never met anyone like her." Seeing as her mouth was full of food Reiny could only smile in return. But none of the company missed the way the skin-changer was looking at their youngest member.


	22. Matters of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here are some more cute moments. I couldn't resist. I love fluff. And also the company gets a little jealous Beorn's stealing Reiny's attention.**

Reiny honestly didn't understand what had gotten into the company. The only ones not acting odd were her uncle, Lon, Gr, and Gandalf. And it only happened when she was around Beorn. Any time their host wasn't out keeping his land orc free the company seemed to be dead set on her never being left alone with him. They'd stay around her in pairs of two or three. Fili and Kili rarely left her side. Not that she didn't appreciate spending some stress free quality time with them but it was getting to be a bit much. The only time they left her alone was when she was bathing or taking care of business.

She just shook her head and watched them with a humor filled expression. Dwarves, at least her set, could be so odd.

Little did she know why they were intent on keeping their youngest member from their host's company. All of them, even the more inexperienced and younger members like Ori and the princes, could recognize the look he'd given her. Reiny seemed naïve to it and appeared merely to enjoy the large man's company. So in their minds they needed to guard her. Bilbo seemed more humored about all of this and simply stated that if Beorn tried anything Reiny didn't care for, not that he would the skin-changer was an honorable man, Reiny was perfectly capable of defending herself. Gandalf and Lon seemed of the same mindset and was of no help. Gr could have apparently cared less. If they weren't going to do anything then the dwarves would.

"Tell me again why we can't just ask Beorn to get some more honey?" she inquired as both Dwalin and Nori attempted to get into one of the large beehives behind the house. "He'd probably do it if you asked. And it'll probably save you from being stung."

"We don't need him," Dwalin said. "A few bees aren't going to stop me."

"You're really not going to say anything?" she asked Balin standing next to her.

"Aye lass," Balin shook his own head. "Once my brother gets a thought into his head it's nearly impossible to dissuade him."

"Well I'll be the first to admit I don't know much about bees," Reiny wanted to flinch as they began putting their hands in. "But I do know it hurts when they sting you. And that's when a normal sized bee does it."

"You almost have it brother," Dori said. Not too shockingly Nori was the first to be stung. Reiny had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing. The way he jumped nearly three feet in the air! Dwalin did the same a few seconds later and both dwarves start running from the hives. "Get Oin!" Dwalin yelled.

"Told you," Reiny stated.

~*~

Later.

"Reiny?" Bombur asks as she walks by. "Mind helping me with this stew?" He swatted Gr's hand away without even looking. The gremlin lightly growled.

"Sure thing," she said and went to get a chair for herself. Bombur already had one to stand on. "Here little Badger," she was suddenly lifted up and held near the pot.

"Thanks Beorn," she smiled up at the bear-man. She didn't see the way Bofur and Bifur exchanged looks. They left the room without being noticed as Reiny and Bombur discussed what to put in the stew to better the flavor. Only to be interrupted when a group of chickens, a few ducks, and one very pissed off goose come stumbling into the house.

"What the hell?" Reiny asked looking at the disaster area as the birds flapped around and flew everywhere. Their feathers went flying and Bombur attempted to keep them out of the stew. Gr swatted one on the head as he jumped onto a higher shelf.

"Stay here," Beorn placed her on the table as he went to round up his animals.

"Wonder what that was all about?" she asked the dwarf who simply shrugged.

~*~

Another time.

Reiny liked to enjoy a few quiet moments by herself in Beorn's garden. "Finally," she muttered and sunk down to the ground. She looks up at the sky and thinks of what shapes the clouds are making when a giant form comes into view. Bear curled into her side. "Hello," she greeted Beorn when he came into her line of sight. He grinned down at her. But before the big man could reply Reiny felt someone tugging on her arm. Bear got up and friendly barked.

"Miss Reiny," Ori said. "I need your help!"

"Um, ok?" she got up and followed him giving Beorn an apologetic smile.

~*~

Shortly.

"I can't believe it," she sighed thinking of how Ori wished for her to tell him various details of their quest so far. For a 'notes' comparison. It was tiring and she was happy when she managed to get away. Ori being distracted by the swelling Nori was experiencing on his face from his run in with the bees.

She was about to go into the house when she heard someone calling her name. "Reiny!" Fili and Kili came running up and grabbed her on both sides. Lon followed close behind them.

"What is it? Please tell me you're not going to try sheep riding again."

"No," Kili smiled and they steered her back from the house.

"We just thought maybe you'd like to have another tussle?" Fili said. She raised a brow at that considering they hadn't brought it up in a long while.

"They've been talking about it all day," Lon smiled.

"You guys enjoy getting your butts kicked that much?" she smirked at them.

"We'll see," the brothers shared a look behind her back.

This was getting ridiculous by Reiny's standards. Beorn had left and the company seemed to go back to normal. They gave her a little space and she enjoyed it, heck, she'd even gotten to take a short nap. The next day though she was the first one up. Beorn had already returned and was outside tending to the animals. "Hey," she greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"And I you," he said. They enjoyed each other's company being content with their silence.

"You ever get tired?" she asked. "I mean I know you turn into this awesome bear but you've been out the past couple of nights. Do you ever sleep?"

"I do," he replied and she couldn't help but notice he did look tired. "But… it does help having someone here when I return."

"I know the feeling," she replied and patted him on the arm.

"Reiny!" a voice interrupted the moment.

"Yes Gloin?" she turned to see the dwarf standing there. "The others up yet?"

"They are," he nodded and grabbed her hand. Leading her back into the house. "You'd best get inside and get something to eat before the others consume everything."

"Oh ok, thanks."

~*~

A few hours later.

Reiny decided to go for a walk but didn't go very far. In truth she was exhausted. The dwarves were constantly getting into things or needing her help. Even more than when they were on the road! She didn't know what was wrong with them. "I swear," she patted a goat that had wandered near her. She picked a nice spot and laid down in the grass.

She basked in the sun and was just about to nod off when she heard a noise and turned. "Little Badger," Beorn stuck his shovel in the ground. "Hi," she waved from her spot. "Sorry if I don't get up. I'm sorta comfortable here." He didn't reply but came to sit down near her. "Get any sleep yet?" she finally asked.

"Not yet," he rubbed his temples.

She let out a light chuckle. "Now's a good as time as any honestly. It's not too hot out and while I'm betting you have a great bed the guys are swarming your house like bees."

"They tire your nerves?" he asked looking at her.

"Sometimes," she sighed and stretched. "I mean don't get me wrong I'd die for any of them but I need a little space now and then. They've been on me constantly."

"So I've seen," he rumbled and laid down next to her in the grass. "They care deeply for you." She didn't reply and he sensed her discomfort. "This troubles you?"

"Remember what I told you?" she replied. She'd even gone so far as to share the fact she was dying with him. Especially after her seizure incident she figured there wasn't much she could hide from the skin-changer. "It's one thing for me to like them but I didn't come to exactly make friends. Any day could literally be my last and I know what it's like to lose someone you… It would just be easier if they didn't get too attached to me." She closed her eyes. Dying sucked. She already knew it was going to be hell on her uncle. Let alone if the others actually cared for her. Liking her was one thing, caring was another.

"You cannot choose who cares for you," Beorn said and she looked over at him.

"Yeah, but I just don't want people to be sad when the inevitable happens."

"I think you are beyond that little Badger," Beorn placed a hand on hers.

"Don't I know it," she laced her fingers with his. Grateful for the reassurance. She was normally a rock. But even rocks could crack under too much pressure. It was just nice to be able to share it with someone. She noticed how huge his hands were in comparison with hers. "Sorry you got dumped with all of this," she stated after a few minutes.

"I am not," he replied.

~*~

An hour later.

"Where could she have gone?" Kili looked around. Fili stood opposite him glancing in the other direction.

"I thought you two were supposed to be watching her," Dwalin spoke up.

"We asked Oin to do it while we went to get some milk," Fili answered.

"What?" Oin asked.

"Nothing," Bifur answered.

Ironically it was Thorin and Bilbo who found the two of them. They were both soundly sleeping. Beorn had an arm wrapped around Reiny and she was snuggled into his side. "By Mahal!" Thorin looked ready to stomp over to the two of them.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo said as loud as he dared without waking the two. He grabbed the dwarf King's coat. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you not see this?" the dwarf replied. "Reiny is your niece! You out of all of us should be willing to protect her honor."

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "Have you really learned so little from all our time together? Reiny does not need me to protect her honor, nor would she wish me to. She was raised to take care of herself and I will not go against that. Besides, I see nothing wrong with this. They are both tired and are simply sleeping." He managed to pull the King Under the Mountain a little further away from the two. "I am not blind. I have seen the way Beorn looks at her. But he is a decent fellow and Reiny seems to enjoy his company. He has not been inappropriate with her and even if he did Reiny would no doubt put him in his place. Now come along," she patted Thorin's shoulder and directed him toward the house.

"Where are we going?"

"To get the others. It's time I had a well-deserved talk with all of you concerning my niece and her happiness."

~*~

That night.

"Little Badger," a gentle nudge woke her up. She yawned and stretched.

"Huh?" she looked around and noticed where she and Beorn were. "What time is it?" she ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Time for dinner," he got up and offered her a hand. She took it and he lifted her clear up onto his shoulders.

"I can't believe we slept that long," she muttered. "Knowing the guys they are going to freak out." But to her surprise when they made it back to the house none of the dwarves said a word. Bilbo greeted them with a smile and Gandalf stated that they were lucky to have arrived when they did before all the food was gone. Lon gave her a knowing smile. Reiny wasn't sure what had transpired, but she figured it had something to do with her uncle concerning the looks he'd sometimes shot the dwarves, but she was thankful for whatever he had done.


	23. Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just wanted to have a little more fluff between Beorn and Reiny. And no in this chapter they did not have sex. They were merely being cute.**

Whatever Bilbo had done got the company off her back and she found her days at Beorn's house flowed smoothly and pleasantly. She got to spend more time with the bear-man. Most of the time they didn't even talk when they were together. She just helped him with things or he would be with her when she wanted to pet the animals or something. But the silence seemed right. Like they didn't have to speak. They just enjoyed each other's company.

She was somewhat surprised he kept seeking her out. Then again she wasn't afraid of him for being what he was and wasn't constantly pestering him with questions like some of the dwarves and even Lon liked to do. She understood they were curious, she somewhat was too, but Beorn came off like the type of person who tolerated people at best. He did live out all alone. But he seemed to warm up to the company well enough.

There were times where he'd answer some of Ori's endless questions. Or he'd humor Fili and Kili when they wanted to arm wrestle him. He easily won even when they worked together. She even saw him ignore Gr when he climbed up and onto his shoulder to get a better view of what might be in a stew pot.

Beorn got along with mostly everyone just fine. But she and her uncle seemed to be his favorites. If their spots at the dinner table were any indication. She'd occasionally see them talking and wondered what they were discussing. Bilbo had been startled when he learned the skin-changer knew their secrets but quickly got over it. Bilbo liked the larger man too. She caught part of a conversation once and of all things they were discussing how to grow certain plants.

However, as happy as they all were there she knew it couldn't last. They'd have to leave soon enough to continue on the perilous journey. She tried to enjoy the peace while she could. But even here they had the orcs searching for anyway in. Beorn had to constantly patrol his lands nearly every night. And she couldn't help but worry. He was big and scary in his bear form but even he could only handle so many. Not an entire army.

One night was terrible in particular. She couldn't sleep and managed to pry herself away from her dwarf blankets. Bear stirred but she patted him on the head and he went back to sleep with Gr snuggling him. So she went out to the front of the house. She could somewhat hear noises off in the distance. But they were too far away to make them out properly. Maybe it was her imagination but she could've sworn she heard a growl or howl here and there.

Beorn didn't make it back until it was a few hours before dawn. She saw him change farther away from the house. But he looked bad when he reached the gate. "Beorn?" she asked. He didn't look injured but… Tired and like he'd seen some shit. His hair was all over the place, he was covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. "Are you…"

"I am fine little Badger," he told her. "This is not an hour you should be awake."

"I couldn't sleep."

He gave her a look before he took a step forward. "Come, you should not be out here alone."

"The Orcs are that bad?"

"They have been testing my patience."

She followed him inside and kept her voice down. "I'm sorry you have to deal with our problem."

"Do not apologize." He sat on his chair and grabbed himself a cup of milk. "They would have tried this sooner or later. With or without your party. You will have to deal with them again when you leave my lands."

"Yeah." That wasn't going to be fun. "You should probably get cleaned up." She noticed all of the dirt and orc blood on his arms. If the company saw it they might freak out. Plus, he shouldn't go to bed like that.

"Yes," but he didn't make a move. She gave him a sympathetic look. He looked exhausted. These late nights were catching up to him. She knew the feeling. There were times she felt dead on her feet. Without thinking she stepped forward and hugged him. He stiffened for a moment and she wondered if she'd crossed a line.

Instead, she heard him put his cup down and a moment later his arms circled her. "You know I am filthy."

"I know," she didn't budge. There were a lot of things she suddenly wanted to say to him. To thank him for everything he'd done for them. That he didn't have to be alone while they were there. That even after they left she'd hope to still be his friend for as long as she remained alive. That he was strong and brave for everything he'd been through and everything he would still do.

She felt his arms tighten and she wondered if she wasn't tougher than normal if that would've hurt her. It was as if he was trying to tell her something too. Maybe that he was lonely and tired of constantly having to defend his land. But also that he did appreciate the company and actually having someone other than his animals to talk to. That he could laugh with someone and share stories.

For a few minutes they just stayed like that. She noted how warm he was and he had… A woody earthy scent to him. He didn't stink like most men did when they sweat. "Let's get you cleaned up. Yeah?" she asked finally.

"And you," she could tell he was somewhat joking because he'd gotten dirt all over her clothes.

"Ok." With that he casually picked her up and they headed for the bathroom.

~*~

Later.

They'd bathed and changed clothes. Beorn had been nice enough to gently wash her hair and give her a long shirt to wear. It was clean. In return he was back to normal and looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. He sat on his bed and patted it for her to sit down. She did so and without a word he gathered her up in his arms before pulling a blanket up around them. She yawned and put an arm around his chest before she managed to drift off to sleep.

She woke up to the smell of something cooking and Beorn was already gone. She stretched and found that her clothes from the other night had already been cleaned. By the time she changed into them he knocked and poked his head in to tell her lunch was ready.

No one said anything when she appeared. Or the fact Beorn would give her a smile now and then. She even reached out and gently squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture.

None of the company, other than a few teasing looks from Fili and Kili, mentioned how she seemed to disappear every other night.

~*~

A few days later.

All too soon they began getting things together to begin the trek into Mirkwood. Though both Bilbo and Reiny made certain requests, such as for more food and ropes. Beorn obliged them and didn't bat an eye.

Beorn had given them horses, they were to be sent back when they reached the forest, packs full of supplies and had promised to watch over them until they reached the elven forest. She patted her own horse as Beorn and Gandalf spoke off to the side. She'd really miss Beorn's house. Even more so than Bilbo's or Rivendell. More importantly she'd miss the skin-changer. He was great company and she'd miss their moments together. He was a great friend. Too bad she'd never get to see him again. A knot formed in her throat.

She was so set on not making a scene she didn't hear the bear-man walk up behind her. "Little Badger?" she turned.

"Yes Beorn?" she barely managed to keep her voice from cracking. He picked her up and set her on her horse sideways so that she was almost eye level with him. Not quite but better than what it had been. He gently held her hands in his large ones.

"You could stay here little Badger." There were a few collective gasps from the company. "Stay with me and we will fill the house with children to play with the animals." Reiny honestly didn't know what to say for a few moments. The company froze and not a word was said. "You would want for nothing. I would make you happy." He had a saddened look on his face. He knew how important the company was to her. But he'd asked openly anyway.

A sad smile graced her face. "You know Beorn that is a very tempting offer," she saw Fili and Kili look at each other like they were torn between fighting and simply standing there like statues. "But I made a commitment to this company. I won't leave them. No matter what. So thank you but you deserve someone who will be around for a long time and who could give you a gaggle of children." They shared a look and he understood what she was really saying. She was dying and even if she had children she wouldn't be around long enough to raise them. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Then again, this entire situation wasn't fair.

"You're a really good friend Beorn and I do hope to see you again one day. When all of this is over." Maybe she'd see him at the battle. If she lived that long.

"Stay safe, little Badger," he told her. "I know we will meet again. But if you ever tire of this then my home is always open to you."

"Bye," she leaned up and gave him a hug. She knew that if she allowed herself a moment to really think she might start crying right there. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Goodbye for now little Badger," he leaned back. "Stay strong." With that he turned and began to walk away. Reiny fixed herself on her horse and stared straight ahead. She knew if she turned back things would fall apart. So she began heading in the opposite direction. She was fairly certain Bilbo and a few other members of the company, mainly the two princes said something to her. But she didn't hear them. And she didn't feel much like talking.

"You can do this," she told herself. Just keep going. Take it one day at a time. Hell one minute at a time if she had to. But she couldn't give up. They needed her. She was doing all of this for a reason. Reiny kept repeating the mantra in her head. Hoping it would help the lump in her throat and the slight pain in her chest.


	24. Darn Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The adventure continues! Please review.**
> 
> **Also, I didn't realize how hard Thranduil was to write until I started so I hope it's alright. He's almost as bad as Galadriel.**

Reiny wished Gandalf luck as he left for his own journey. Bilbo did the same but the rest of the company was not happy about it. In the slightest. Reiny felt her heart tense for a moment when they let the ponies go… Mainly because she saw a very familiar bear standing atop a nearby hill. She wasn't sure if he saw her or not but she did slightly wave before they made their way into the forest.

Reiny wasn't one to be creeped out lightly. The forest didn't overtly worry her or anything… But she did admit it had a certain feel about it. Like something was off. Bilbo made a comment about the forest being sick. It did feel like it. Lon looked half ready to jump out of his skin. However, she noted interestingly how Fili seemed to stick close to him and tried to make light with some jokes.

Trees groaned and strange noises sounded off in the distance. She wasn't sure what made them and she didn't wish to find out. Bear would growl now and then and she made sure to keep ahold of him so he didn't run off after something. But she also knew that new places could creep outsiders out. Heck, to the elves that live there it was probably beautiful. To the company not so much. It didn't help when it became night and the forest seemed to go completely black. The company huddled together and Reiny saw eyes out in the woods.

"Uncle," she looked at him. That hadn't been in the movie.

"They won't do anything at night," he assured her.

"I'm gonna keep an eye out. Just to be sure."

"That is a good idea," he affirmed and the two of them watched a couple pairs of yellow eyes.

"That what I think it is?"

"Spiders," he nodded.

"Great. Well try it this time ya bastards."

"Reiny, Bilbo," Thorin spoke from his position. "Come closer to the group."

"Just keeping watch," Reiny didn't move. "My job remember?"

"If you don't come closer then we'll go to you," Kili told her. She mumbled something unintelligible but kept sitting upright even when she joined them. Bilbo took a spot between Bofur and Bombur when they forcefully dragged his sleeping mat over.

"I will take first watch," Dwalin said. "It would be best if you all get some rest. If these creatures were going to try something they would have already." Reiny still didn't much sleep that night. And her back hurt from sitting up against a rock. Poor Bear looked like he'd seen better days the next morning and she figured the various noises this place made had kept him up.

~*~

Later.

Time seemed to pass in a blur but this time they managed to stay on the path. Oddly enough it was thanks to Reiny more than Bilbo. Even the poor hobbit could barely remember the windy path covered with foliage. But she had a feeling… She couldn't place it but her foot struck the stone on the path and they followed her. She laughed considering women were supposed to be the ones with a terrible sense of direction.

They finally made it to the bridge. "What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"How are we going to get across?" Dori inquired.

Reiny cracked her knuckles and the others looked to her. "I may have an idea."

"Oh no," Nori groaned and the others followed suit.

"Stop whining. You're all tougher than that. I'll toss you across and a rope. Then you tie your end, I'll tie mine, and then I'll cross on that."

"Or we could use that boat down there to get you across," Bilbo pointed at the tiny thing further down river.

"There's that. Spoil sport." Seeing as the dwarves didn't want her tossing them like dolls she was allowed to throw a rope with a hook across to snag the little boat for them. They then took turns getting across. It turned out Bilbo was forced to cross with Kili while Reiny managed to stay last with Bombur.

But before they could get into the boat she got a signal from Bilbo. She heard the hooves in time to lift the dwarf up and pull him safely to the side as the white deer came bounding past them. It gave them no mind as it continued on its way through the forest. "Hm," was all the comment she gave before she put him down. Bear barked for a few seconds before Lon managed to quiet him down.

"T-thank you Reiny," Bombur told her as they made their way into the boat.

"No problem," she replied. As soon as they crossed the party surrounded them.

"You ok Bombur?" Bofur asked him.

"I am," he looked at her. "Thanks to Reiny here," he patted her on the back.

"Thank you then Reiny," Bofur told her and Bifur nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Can't have you lot get taken out by a deer of all things."

"Still," the other dwarf shivered. "To think of my brother in that river."

"Tell me about it."

~*~

Another day.

Bilbo wasn't shocked by much anymore. But he was thankful that they didn't have to carry Bombur. That and the fact their food was more plentiful allowed them to walk further than the last time. Not to mention he wasn't going to miss the spiders. Also, there was another factor he hadn't previously thought of. The company's demeanor was better this time around. The previous factors no doubt had an effect on that… But he hadn't factored in Reiny.

Bilbo wasn't entirely sure what it was but she had something about her. Like the forest didn't seem to affect her or her temper in the slightest. It seemed to gradually spread to the rest of the group. Fili and Kili kept telling her jokes, she kept Ori talking about what he was writing, and the rest of the company began acting normally despite their surroundings. The hobbit was relieved seeing as his last experience was far less pleasant. He didn't miss the company acting out of character and sniping at each other. If only he could get the ring to stop whispering things to him…

~*~

A few days later.

Reiny figured they wouldn't be lucky enough to completely avoid the darn elves. But it still surprised her when the party was surrounded. Thankfully she'd been next to her uncle when it happened. "Hide," she whispered and allowed him to duck behind her. The hobbit didn't need to be told twice as he put on the ring and disappeared.

"What are you hiding there?" she looked up to see Tauriel of all elves pointing an arrow at her head.

"Nothing," Reiny only smiled at her and stepped aside to reveal nothing. The she-elf gave her a look before directing Reiny to join the rest of her company.

"What are dwarves doing here?" Reiny saw Legolas. "Trespassers." The elves began checking them for weapons.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked. "We were simply passing through."

"I will be the judge of that," the prince said checking Gloin. He pulled out the pendant the dwarf wore.

"Hey, give that back," Gloin said. "That's private!"

"What is this? Brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

"Just give it back to him," Reiny spoke up. She liked Legolas well enough… But not this Legolas. She liked him much better in the Lord of the Rings. Mainly after he befriended Gimli. "It's not a weapon."

The elf looked at her but did hand the pendant back to Gloin. Another elf searched her. "You're not gonna find anything," she sighed. "I don't use weapons." They didn't seem to mind her gauntlets.

"She's clear," the elf nodded to Legolas.

"What's a woman doing traveling with thirteen dwarves?" he asked.

"Ahem," Lon looked pissed at being overlooked.

"And an elf."

"I'm a pixie."

"What's a group of armored elves doing pointing arrows at lost and weary travelers?" she interrupted and he stood there for a second looking at her. She could play these games.

Then an elf handed Legolas Thorin's sword. "Where did you get this?" he questioned.

"It was given to me." The elf prince pointed the blade at the dwarf king.

"Not just a thief but a liar as well."

"Hold it!" Reiny got in between the blade and Thorin. "You don't just go around calling people liars when you don't know all the facts. The truth is we found that blade in a troll cave. No one was using it and no one claimed it but Thorin. So it technically belongs to him. Regardless of who made it and I would really appreciate it if you'd stop threatening my now unarmed party. It's rather rude."

"Reiny," both Balin and Dwalin attempted to pull her back towards the group. "It's alright guys," she assured them. "There's no way he'd cut me down. I'm not armed… Well except for my quick wit but that's another story."

Lon openly snickered at that as he picked Bear up.

Legolas slowly lowered the blade and narrowed his eyes at her. He then gave the order for them to be bound and led to see his father. To let the king decide what should be done with them. Reiny didn't mind it really. She was just happy her uncle was free and she thought of how it might not actually be that big of a problem for her to bust out of a cell on her own. Now if only that familiar feeling would settle down.

They didn't have to surprisingly walk that long to be led to the elven halls. Reiny had to admit it was beautiful. She sort of preferred Rivendell but this place did have a certain charm. Even if she was being led against her will. This time however the entire party was brought before the king and not just Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," Thranduil got up from his throne. Reiny had to admit he and his son shared some similarities. "It has been a long time since I have seen you."

"Not long enough," Thorin replied. "Thorin," Balin whispered. He knew there was only one way they were getting out of there. Well… That he knew of.

"Now why would you have need to travel through my realm uninvited?" His eyes settled on Reiny and she just stared back. She was afraid of many things, the elf king was not one of them. "Some say there is a quest taking place. One where certain dwarves hope to reclaim their home and slay a dragon." He walked toward them like a cat playing with mice. That feeling got stronger but Reiny ignored it. "Or perhaps you seek something else. Something that would give you the right to rule. A king's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure." Thranduil seemed to be smirking at that thought. Reiny had been holding her tongue but she'd had enough of the arrogant elf.

"That is enough!" she spoke up and startled some of the company. She made a few steps forward to put herself between her friends and the elf king.

"Reiny," Ori and Dori spoke up and tried to grab her. It didn't work.

"How dare you," she continued. "Is this the way you welcome all your guests or are we just special? I can see why so many flock to this place."

"And who are you?" he countered standing tall. "Tell me, why would a woman be traveling with a group such as this? Did they promise you something?"

"The name's Reiny Smith and if you must know I am their bodyguard." Some of the elves in attendance whispered to one another at that.

"Bodyguard?" he repeated. "I was told you carried no weapons. What good is a bodyguard who cannot even wield a sword?"

"I am a weapon," she replied. "So are we just going to play twenty questions here or are you gonna let us go? Cause we have better things to do then stand here insulting each other."

He seemed to analyze her for a moment before continuing. "What if I were to make a deal with you? There are gems within that mountain that I wish to see returned to me. In return I would offer you my help."

Thorin chuckled. "A favor for a favor?"

"I offer you my word."

"Bullshit," Reiny spoke up before Thorin could. "You left the dwarves high and dry last time they came to you for help. Why would this time be any different?"

"You speak as if you know of such matters. Let me ask you this then… Are you simply here to guard them? Or are you here to steal a certain gem for them later? Do not tell me you are here to slay a dragon for them."

Reiny didn't miss a beat. "So what if I am? What the hell is it to you? Man, you are the worst host I have ever seen. Lord Elrond was way better than you. He welcomed us when we came to his door. Not grabbed us, bound us, and talked condescendingly to us. Let's face it you have no plan on letting us go unless Thorin agrees to your terms. Not gonna happen. You two have some of the worst history I've ever heard of. So do what you're gonna do and be done with it. This is boring and I'm getting tired of you talking down to my company." Plus that feeling in her stomach was getting worse.

"Reiny," Dwalin and Balin attempted to get her to come further back into the group. She didn't budge.

"I cannot tell if you are simply brazen or insolent," Thranduil did not look happy. "Do you know with whom you are speaking?"

"I know who you are," she narrowed her eyes at him. "And I don't care."

From there things went downhill fast. Thranduil and Thorin stared at each other and conversed some more. Well not really. More like Thranduil kept insulting the dwarf king and in return Thorin shared some choice words in Khazalid. Reiny fought to stay on her feet as she got dizzy. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Miss Reiny?" Ori looked up at her. "Are you all right?"

"Not really Ori," she answered truthfully slightly leaning on Fili and Kili. No sense in lying. Her episodes always picked the best moments.

"Thorin," the princes tried to get his attention. It didn't work. But Legolas and Tauriel seemed to know something was up. "Thorin," Balin tried again as the rest of the group noticed something was amiss. This time Legolas came over and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Are you ill?"

"Let go of her ya treelover," Dwalin muttered. Tauriel gave him a harsh look.

"You could say that," she replied and swayed slightly back and forth. The room was starting to spin.

"Was it the spiders?" Tauriel inquired.

"No," she was able to answer. "This… Sucks."

"Thorin!" most of the group yelled and finally got the two king's attentions.

"What is it?" he looked at them. Then he noticed Legolas attempting to keep Reiny on her feet.

"I don't feel so good," Reiny managed to get out before she went into a fit.


	25. Have You Seen My Pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the record Legolas and Reiny will not have a relationship. Reiny's already gonna be with Beorn. If there's anything between the two of them it's just friendship.**

Although the dwarves had seen Reiny have episodes a few times it still didn't prepare them for it. Reiny's eyes rolled back in her head and she would've fallen to the floor if Legolas hadn't caught her and gently lifted her down. Tauriel was immediately by his side and held her head.

"Turn her on her side!" Oin yelled. Guards held the company back as they attempted to get to their fallen bodyguard.

"Reiny!" Fili and Kili called to her. "Can ya hear us?"

"Let go of us!" Dwalin fought against their captors.

"Let us go to her!" Balin yelled.

The elves were surprised by the episode but acted quickly. They held her in place and the episode lasted far longer than the others. For a few frightful minutes the dwarves wondered if it were ever going to end. But eventually it did. Reiny's eyes went back to normal and save for the occasional twitch she was still. She coughed a few times like she was trying to catch her breath. "Guys?" she finally pulling her head up to look for them. Only to have it fall right back down into Tauriel's gentle hands. Her eyes closed as she fought to stay awake.

"She needs a healer," Legolas looked up to his father.

For a moment Thranduil was still and silent. The dwarves had a sinking feeling, then Thorin yelled, "Help her!"

"Ada," the prince looked up to his father. Thranduil nodded. "Take the rest of her company to the dungeons. Perhaps they will eventually listen to reason."

The dwarves shouted and swore as they were led off in one direction while Legolas carried Reiny elsewhere. Their bodyguard could hear the distant shouts and knew she needed to get to her friends. But she was just so tired… And blackness overtook her vision.

None of them knew that their burglar was silently following behind them. Of course he hated seeing Reiny the way she was but there wasn't much he could do for her. At least the elves would take care of her. He'd simply have to find a way to later get her out along with the dwarves. Not that he had much time… He sighed seeing as the situation could prove a bit problematic.

~*~

Later.

The first thing Reiny became aware of was that she was lying in a soft bed. After sleeping in dirt and twigs for a good while the bed was welcoming. But then awareness came back to her and she shot up. Where were the others? "Easy," a female voice told her. She looked over to see a female elf standing near her bed. It was dark in the room save for a few candles. "You are in no condition to be moving around."

"My friends," the elf gently pushed her back down.

"They are safe for now. As are you. Rest, there will be time for questions later." Reiny yawned as she somehow fell back asleep.

~*~

When she woke up later it appeared to be bright in the room. She also noticed she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?" she asked feeling like her mouth was full of cotton balls.

"To make sure you are not going to die on us," Legolas answered handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she gulped it down. "What about my friends? Are they alright?"

"I should not tell you," he answered.

"Oh come on," she sat up. "Either you tell me or I'll go find out for myself." She looked down and noticed someone had switched her traditional clothes for a long elf shirt. It must've been used as a nightgown or something as far as she knew. "Have you seen my pants?"

"You are in no shape to be moving," he stated. "Nor would you make it to your friends with all the guards standing watch."

"Eh forget it," she moved the blankets and got to her feet before the elf prince got up from his seat. "I don't care if you all see my underwear or not." Then she swayed back and forth and fought a bout of dizziness.

"Easy," he placed a hand on her and gently sat her back down on the bed. "You are not well enough to be moving about just yet."

"I got that," she had to stay still a minute to stop the room from spinning. "But where are my pants?"

"Your clothes are being washed. From the look of them they have seen better days." She thought back to all her clothes had been through. She's managed to fix them up somewhat at Beorn's and give them a good wash.

"Oh. Alright. Now would you mind telling me where my friends are and how they're doing? Like you pointed out I'm not up for a trek through your kingdom." Legolas remained silent at that and she let out a deep sigh. "Please?" she put on her most imploring face. "I just want to know if they're alright."

He frowned but after a few moments relented. "They are being kept in the dungeons," he answered.

"Really?" Reiny feigned shock. "Why? All we were doing was passing through. Is that a crime?"

"You are all trespassers and did not seek the permission of our king."

"Wait… Is the king by chance your father?"

"He is. How did you know?"

"Well, you did call him 'Ada' and while I don't know your language that well I think it means father. Plus, there is a family resemblance." She thought a moment before continuing. "Though, and no offense to your dad on this one, but you just seem… More open, or friendlier than he is from what I've seen."

"He can be… Intimidating to others," the elf prince admitted and Reiny felt like she was getting somewhere. She just had to reach down and find the awesome Legolas she liked. "But he is a fair and just ruler."

"Soooo. Any chance he'll let us all go?"

"Not until the dwarf king relents."

"Oh Eru," Reiny rubbed her temples. "That's never gonna happen. You have a lovely home here and all but I'd rather not stay here forever." She looked around and seemed to fully take in her surroundings. "How come I'm in this nice room and not down in the dungeons with the others?"

The elf looked at her like he didn't understand. "You were ill," he responded. "You needed to rest and see a healer. It was the proper thing to do."

"That's all well and good." She attempted to stand up and immediately sat back down. "But now that I'm awake I'd like to join the others."

"You can hardly stand," Legolas said with a frown. "You are in no condition to be anywhere near the dungeons."

"But they are. And I assure you I'm fine. Just gotta get my legs working," she attempted to stand up and he had to grab her to keep her from falling over. "Well, then I guess you or someone else will have to drag me down there." She looked at him expectantly but he just stood there frozen. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on! I wanna see my dwarves, pixie and gremlin." She silently hoped Bilbo was running around there somewhere.

"Why do you care so much for them? Surely they cannot be paying you enough for all of this."

"I'll admit I signed a contract but it's not about the money. I have to protect them! Please, I just wanna be with them."

"You are to remain here until you are deemed healthy."

"Crap," she swore and put her head in her hands. Yeah, she figured the dwarves would be fine in the dungeons until later but how long was it before they all had to bust out? She had to be there for that so nothing went wrong! She couldn't risk Kili getting shot in the leg again.

"It is not all bad," he reassuringly patted her on the back. "You will be taken care of."

"What about the others?" she looked up at him.

"They are not being starved or anything so hideous," he informed her and that put some of her mind at ease. "My father merely wishes for your leader to see reason. Surely, even the stubborn dwarf is not foolish enough to rot away in our dungeons his entire life."

"Hey," her voice took on a stern tone that seemed to surprise him. "I know you guys don't like dwarves very much, that's fine I mean my company doesn't like you either. But, they are my company, my friends. I'll admit they can be stubborn and stupid… Mainly Thorin at times but they're still brave, and kind, and as good as anyone I've ever met. So I won't tolerate them being insulted in front of me. You're just lucky I can't stand up right now or we'd have a problem." Legolas simply stared at her and not for the first time wondered what type of woman was this bodyguard?

~*~

Later.

Reiny was thankful to learn they had some time before the elves had their celebration and so it would be a little time before they could bust out using the barrel technique. She was to remain in the healer's room for the time being, not that she could go anywhere even if she wanted to. That last episode had really done a number on her and she found she had trouble just walking for days. Though she made sure to play up her symptoms even more after she started to feel normal. She could use them seeing her as week to her advantage.

She was somewhat worried because she hadn't seen or heard anything about Bilbo and wondered if he was fairing alright. Things were rather boring in the room as she went over strategies in her head for what could go wrong or how it could all play out. It helped they brought Bear up to be with her seeing as he was her dog. Legolas came to visit her every day and often gave reports on the others, mainly to say they were fine and still in the dungeons but it was better than nothing. Taruiel came with him a few times and sometimes on her own.

They were nice enough on their own. Mainly they wanted to know why she was with the dwarves and she told them of what all had occurred so far. She did leave out her Uncle so they wouldn't be searching for a hobbit. They were impressed by what they'd faced and she noted how Taruiel was interested in the outside world in general.

One night she noted when the females were both alone how a certain tall young dwarf had mostly seen more of the world then she had. She smirked when the she-elf seemed to pause and think this over. What could Reiny say? She supported Kili and Taruiel, they were nearly as adorable to her as Thorin and Bilbo. Almost.

~*~

"Please?" Reiny begged Legolas and Taruiel one day when they'd come to visit her.

"No," Legolas told her. But he didn't seem as firm about his decision as the previous days.

"It'll only be for a few minutes," she kept on.

"I cannot," he told her.

"No one would know," she offered. "I just wanna make sure they're alright. And yes you two have told me that but I'd like to see them with my own eyes. And they'd probably appreciate knowing I'm ok." Apparently the dwarves asked about her every day and it made her heart melt. Her dwarves actually cared about her!

"Perhaps," Tauriel began to offer. "We could…"

Legolas told her something in elfish along the lines of not disobeying their kings orders. "Please?" Reiny lightly grabbed his sleeve. "Plus, did your father even order me to stay in this room?"

"No," Legolas said.

"Did he say I couldn't go see the company?"

"He did not," the elf was cornered. "But it would not be appropriate and you are in no condition…"

"One of us could carry her," the she-elf spoke up and Reiny shot her a smile. Legolas didn't say anything but let out a sigh.

"Please?" Reiny used her best imploring eyes and hoped it worked.

The elf prince held firm for a few more moments before he relented. "You are not going to relent until you see them are you?"

"Nope," she answered truthfully.

"Very well," he said and actually picked her up by himself.

"Boy you are stronger than you look," she noted as he carried her about.

"This will only be for a few moments and then I will return you to your room," he informed her as he carried her out the door. It was nice to see what was in the elf kingdom outside that one room. Tauriel was kind enough to carry Bear so that he wouldn't have to nearly run to keep up with them.

"I understand and thank you, thank you, thank you!" she lightly hugged him as he carried her. He stiffened a little but softened after a moment and they continued on their way. A few guards gave them some looks but thanks to Legolas and Tauriel both being with her nothing was said about it. It took a few minutes but they eventually reached the dungeons where the others were being held. Reiny was happy to see all of them being held in the same area and not spread out. It would be easier to break them out this way.

"Reiny!" Fili noticed her first.

"Everyone, it's Miss Reiny!" Ori soon followed.

There was a lot of noise out of that as everyone appeared to be talking at once. Someone said, "Reiny, where have you been?" Another stated, "We've missed ya lass!"

"Calm down guys," she said trying to get them from shouting. She still wasn't a hundred percent and even if she was thirteen yelling dwarves and a pixie weren't a picnic to deal with. "I'm fine and I'm just happy to see you all in one piece."

"Let go of her!" Bofur yelled.

"Ya!" Gloin added. "Get your treehuggin' paws off her."

Legolas frowned at that. "She is unable to stand on her own," he stated.

"Legolas here was nice enough to bring me down here to visit all of you!" Reiny said through gritted teeth. Sometimes they could be dense. "Are you ok?"

"We are, lass," Balin told her. "But you are unable to stand by yourself?" There were some murmurs at that statement.

"Well that last episode did a number on me," she shrugged the best she could in her position.

"If you brought her down as a means to bargain it will not work," Thorin stated.

"Oh for the love of Eru, Thorin shut up!" she said before Tauriel or Legolas could say anything. "This isn't for bargaining or anything. And don't worry they didn't turn me. I still side with you and understand why you don't care for Thranduil." There was silence from everyone before she continued on. "That being said you don't have to be rude to the two people who've been nice to me. I know this situation sucks but being a dick about it won't help matters. Or improve moral."

"She has a point," Oin said after a moment.

"Doesn't mean we have to like these elves," Dwalin stated.

"You don't have to like that we're being held hostage and Eru knows Dwalin you don't have to go kiss a damn elf or anything," Reiny stated. "But maybe life would improve if you stop trying to insult them every two seconds."

"I see," Legolas began a second later.

"What?" she asked.

"You speak to everyone the same," he stated. "Even those you consider friends."

"You have no idea," Lon stated.

"Life's too short to dance around shit," she said. "And they might be my friends but that doesn't mean I won't tell them when they have their heads up their assess." Tauriel laughed at that and Legolas smirked at her.

But the moment was gone as Legolas began heading back upstairs. "Where are you taking her?" she was surprised to hear Thorin speak up.

"Her rooms," Tauriel answered him. "This visit was only for a short time." A commotion started at this and Reiny waved at all of them over the elf's shoulder.

"Don't worry guys," she called. "I'll be back soon and we'll figure a way out of this. Just try to be patient." Once they were out of sight of the dungeons she turned back to the elves. "Thanks for letting me see them."

"It was… Eventful," Legolas admitted.

"Yeah, they can be a party alright. But they're not that bad once you get to know them. Too bad we all couldn't have met under better circumstances. If it wasn't for the whole holding me and my friends against our will thing I'd like to think of you guys as friends." They both looked at her at that. They didn't say anything until she was settled down back in her room.

"Is it true?" the prince asked her.

"What?" Bear walked around on her bed before settling down on her lap.

"That you would consider us friends," Tauriel stated.

"Well yeah. I know you guys might not like me that much but I like you two. You're both nice and interesting to talk to."

"Why would we not like you?" Legolas inquired.

"Um," she was the one caught off guard this time. "I know I'm not everyone's cup of tea. I'm blunt and often talk without thinking. Not everyone cares for my honesty or opinion. Not to mention, I might've picked up a bad habit here or there from the company." She could only imagine what the elves would think if she wanted to tussle with them or start a burping contest.

"But your honesty is one of your best traits," Tauriel pointed out.

"You do not fear what others think of you. Nor do you curb your words for others benefits," Legolas added. "It is refreshing to meet someone such as yourself."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Tauriel agreed. "We may not understand all of the words you use. Particularly your curse words but you always have something interesting to say."

"You are also hilarious," the elf prince said.

"Really?"

"I could barely contain myself when you spoke to the dwarves down there. And what you said to their king!"

~*~

Another time.

One day she got a surprise when the elf king himself made an appearance. "Um hi?" were the first words Reiny could think to say. What the hell would Thranduil want with her? Information maybe but it's not like she was that important.

"I see you are faring better," he said to her as he sat on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, thanks to your healer. No offense but why are you here visiting me? I don't have any information to offer you if that's what you're after. Seeing as my company isn't up here with me I believe they're still down in your dungeons right?"

"They are," he said. He sounded so detached from all of this and Reiny couldn't help but compare him to his much warmer son. "I was merely curious as to what brought you to be in the company of dwarves."

"Like I said I'm they're bodyguard and you can get to the point. I know you didn't just come here to shoot the breeze."

He looked hard at her. "I see that my son has taken an interest in you. As has my captain of the guard."

"Legolas is a nice guy and Tauriel is awesome," she actually smiled. "They've been really good to me and I appreciate it."

"That is very well but I must know your intentions."

"My what?" It took her a moment to get where he was coming from. "I see. You think I have an ulterior motive. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm too open. Yes, I'm not happy about me and my company being held here. I've been pretty vocal about it actually. But I wouldn't befriend them for that. I like Legolas and Tauriel because they're nice and kind. Unlike someone else. But I have a question for you. How long are you going to hold us here?"

"As long as the dwarf king refuses to agree to my simple terms."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would he? You haven't exactly been the picture of faithful in the past."

"What would a young girl like you know of dragons and what destruction they bring?" he countered. There was an edge to his voice that she hadn't detected before. Hit a nerve did she?

"Not much honestly. I do know you don't turn your back on those in need. Even if you would've just offered them help it would've been different. But you didn't. You keep yourself and those that follow you locked in this kingdom away from the world. Well, sorry to tell you this but you can't just ignore what's going on out there. If you do it'll come to haunt you later."

"Yet I am the one who holds all the power here," he got up and went toward the door. "As you stated this is my kingdom and I may do as I please."

"You're never going to let us go are you?" she wanted to get up and punch him so badly.

"I did not say that," he turned back to face her. "As I informed your leader I will consider letting you all go in a hundred years. It is but the blink of an eye for my kind."

"Uh huh," she snarked back. "When the dwarves are either dead or too old to do anything? How very thoughtful of you your majesty."

"You forget yourself child," he informed her. "You humans have such short life spans. Perhaps if your companions care for your wellbeing in the slightest they will take this into consideration."

Was he really going to try and use her to get them to relent? Oh no she was not having this. "You know what Thranduil?" she used his name. "Before you decided to be an ass about everything I felt bad for you. I could almost see where you were coming from. But now… Oh now you can take your offer and shove it up your backstabbing primp and proper butt! You no good pile of shit!"

Yes, because yelling at the elven king was the wisest thing in the world for her to do. But at that moment Reiny didn't really care about reason. "I swear if I didn't feel like crap I'd get up right now and kick your kingly ass."


	26. I Hate Water!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know this is short but it seemed to work. Also, yes I sealed the barrels because they were in the book and it just makes more sense to me that they would have lids.**

Thranduil looked like he wanted to throttle her but didn't reply. Instead he turned and left the room.

"I thought he'd never leave."

"Uncle!" she managed to keep her voice down when Bilbo appeared in her room. Bear went to bark but Bilbo quickly gave him a pat on his head.

"That was a very brash thing of you to do," he told her. "But I must admit it is nice to have someone tell Thranduil a thing or two."

"Am I glad to see you."

"And I you. You gave us all quite the scare."

"My bad. How are you?" she asked thinking about the ring. No doubt that thing would be trouble. Bilbo looked a little thinner and paler and she wondered if the ring was already weighing on him.

"I've been far worse," he smiled at her. "But we have other matters to consider. We don't have much time. The barrels are going to be in place by tomorrow. And if we want to stay ahead of things like we've been then we need to make a move before the celebration."

"Good point," she thought it over. "I'm not sure but I'll figure a way out of here. Maybe they'll all be too busy to notice me. You focus on getting the guys out."

"I'm not leaving you behind Reiny."

"I'm not asking you to. We need to beat the orcs and I'd rather not see Kili take an arrow to the knee. You got any ideas?"

"I'm working on that," he admitted. "We have some time so I'll think of something." Bilbo stayed in her room most of the day before an elf came in to give her food and he slipped out. Reiny told him to get the dwarves out of there. Regardless of whether or not she was there. Thankfully the elves thought she was still sick. So maybe she could slip past them or knock them out.

~*~

The next day.

Turns out luck was, for once, on her side. An elf came in and asked her if she could walk yet. She lied and said no so he lifted her up and carried her while she held onto Bear. She noticed they were heading toward the dungeons and she fought the urge to smirk. So, the elf king was so angry with her he'd shove her in with the others? She could deal with that. Only Legolas and Tauriel came across them.

"What is this?" Legolas asked.

"The king ordered for her to be placed with the others." Both elves' eyes widened at that and Legolas motioned for him to hand Reiny over. The elf did so reluctantly.

"I will speak to my father shortly," he informed Reiny taking her back to her room. "Remain here and rest," he assured her.

"You don't have to do this," she stated. "I can take care of myself."

"I am aware of that," he lightly smiled at her. "However, this is not right. I will find out what is going on."

"We will return later," Tauriel nodded at her as they left.

"Shit," Reiny muttered feeling partially bad. "I'll have to see if I can make this up to them later." With that she got up, grabbed her newly clean and mended clothes, peeked out of the room, and looked around. She was thankful no guards were there and she made her way along as quietly as possible. She had to duck behind pillars or doors a few times but thanks to directions she'd gone over with Bilbo she got along alright. "Happy birthday to me," she smiled looking at the armory.

Inside held most of the dwarves' weapons. She knew she couldn't grab them all, that would make way too much noise, so she got a few things. She snatched up Thorin's sword, Kili's bow and arrows, and managed to grab an axe. "They better be happy about this," she muttered leaving the room and heading down toward the dungeons.

Bear was proving to be the best dog ever as he followed close behind her since she couldn't carry him anymore and he stayed quiet. She got halfway there when she bumped into someone. An invisible someone. "Bilbo!"

"Reiny!" Bilbo took off his ring. They smiled when they saw each other and what the other was holding. "Nice," Reiny noticed the keys.

"Impressive," Bilbo looked at the weapons she'd strapped to her back.

"Let's go get our dwarves."

~*~

Shortly.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked from his cell.

"Not with that attitude," Reiny spoke up coming around the corner.

"Not stuck in here you're not," Bilbo added holding up the keys.

"Bilbo!"

"Reiny!"

"Quiet," Bilbo tried to hush them. "There are guards nearby."

All of the dwarves could not have looked more dumbfounded. Mainly Thorin as he gawked at Bilbo. "Here," Reiny gave the dwarves their weapons as they were let out by her uncle.

"Is this it?" Dwalin took the axe. "Where's the rest?"

"That was all I could grab now let's go before they notice we're gone," she countered not missing a beat. They started to head up the stairs but Bilbo motioned for them to follow him.

"Come on," Reiny might've shoved a few of the company to get them moving. It wasn't like they had all day. Not if this was going to work better than the first time around. They all froze however when they heard footsteps coming down one of the hallways they were traveling. Reiny and Bilbo shared a somewhat panicked look before she looked up. He followed suit and quickly informed the company of what they were going to do.

~*~

A few moments later.

Two elves walked under them oblivious as to what was right above their heads. "You were right," Fili murmured once they were gone. Reiny suspended herself up on the wall with her arms and legs held out. Dwarves were somewhat stacked up on her back while others clung to her arms and legs as they dangled in the air. "They didn't look up," Kili smiled.

"Why would they?" Lon inquired holding onto Fili.

"Oblivious lot," Gr grumbled but held onto Bear carefully all the same.

"We're just lucky Reiny's as strong as she is," Balin stated from his position holding onto his brother.

"Um guys?" she spoke up. "I might be strong but my legs are starting to cramp so would you please get off of me?"

"Let's get moving," Bilbo jumped down from where he'd been holding onto Thorin. They all got down and followed the hobbit the rest of the way into the wine cellar. Instead of like the movie where elves were passed out drunk no one was around this time. Reiny was thankful as some of the dwarves grumbled as to why they were being led further into the elven fortress instead of out.

"Everyone climb into the barrels," he told them. "Quickly."

"What?" Fili asked.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin questioned.

"Would you just listen to him and get in the bloody barrels?" Reiny asked looking around. They couldn't afford to stay there.

"Please," Bilbo said. "You must trust me." To her shock the dwarves only looked at one another for a moment before they did what he said. Thorin didn't have to say anything at all this time. Reiny was slightly thankful she didn't get more weapons because they wouldn't have fit in the barrels with them. She quickly put the tops on the barrels to hide the dwarves inside.

Poor Lon was smashed into a barrel with Fili and looked so uncomfortable it wasn't funny. Kili had Bear and Gr in the same barrel as him and the gremlin looked ready to tear everyone's head off.

"There's not enough," Thorin pointed out when she got near his. "For you and your uncle."

"Yes," she stated finally reaching his. "There is." Without warning she picked Bilbo up and shoved him in the barrel with the dwarf king.

"Reiny!" the hobbit squirmed around as much as he could in the cramped space. "What are you?"

"Keep him safe," she told Thorin putting the lid on. She banged them all in placed to make sure they just wouldn't slip off. She heard muffled yelling as she went over and pulled the lever. There was outright screaming as the barrels dropped into the water below.

"Hold your breath," she muttered to herself making sure to jump in after the last barrel before the door shut. She latched onto the nearest barrel and held on as the current took them out.

She hoped the barrels were properly shut and not leaking. Though Reiny was slightly worried about herself as she held onto the barrel for dear life. She was never the best swimmer and as they floated nearer to the gate she ducked under the water and held her breath as long as she could. Reiny barley peeked up enough to breath before the barrels floated through the elf gate and down the waterfall. When she thought they were clear of the gate so that no elf would see them she fully pulled herself up as much as she could.

"Oh shit," she muttered as the water got harsher after that. She was thankful they weren't being chased by orcs and that Kili wasn't injured… But she couldn't help but curse like a sailor as she was nearly drowned going down the rough river. "I hate water!" she screamed spitting out another mouthful.


	27. Bard and Lake-Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, I'm gonna admit I was not a big fan of Lake-town in the movie. So, I'm 'fixing' a few things in this fic. Just warning. Also, you'll find out exactly what those braids mean later on.**

Reiny was tossed around and nearly drowned a few times as she went on the worst ride of her life. "Uh," was all she could get out as the water began to slow down and became calmer. She looked over as the barrels gently floated down the river. She then summoned up the stamina to drag some of the barrels over to the shore. She ripped one of the lids off and saw Dwalin. He came sputtering out looking somewhat wet but not nearly as drowned as she was.

He took in her appearance and understood as he freed the few others she'd pulled to shore. They then went into the water and pulled out the others and freed them. "You alright Reiny?" Kili asked her.

"I…" the rest was cut off as she vomited up about a gallon of water. He patted her back and more came out. "Thanks," she muttered. "I feel much better."

By now everyone had managed to get out of their barrels and she saw Thorin helping Bilbo out of theirs. They were all somewhat wet but not nearly as badly as the movie. Reiny was the only one who resembled a drowned rat. "I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur said.

"Goodie," Gr complained shaking off like a dog.

"Not for long," Thorin stated. "We need to keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain," Bilbo said helping her up. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and the mountain," Balin pointed out. "We have no way to cross it."

"I vote we don't swim," Reiny said wringing out her shirt.

"We don't have many weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin stated.

"Did you want me to grab the whole armory or what?" Reiny asked before she went into a coughing fit.

"Maybe we can fashion a boat," Bilbo offered. "You have an axe."

Just then a silence fell on the group as they felt they were being watched. Reiny and the others looked up and she was somewhat surprised to find Bard standing there with his bow and arrow. At first she was shocked seeing as he was supposed to come in the movie later, after all they had escaped earlier than what had happened in the movie. But then she thought she remembered the elves were actually late sending the barrels down river which meant Bard had already been waiting for them! This was a great thing in her book.

Dwalin raised his axe like he was going to do something. But Bard shot an arrow into the hilt. Kili reached for his own weapon but Bard beat him to it and knocked the arrow out of his hand. "Do it again," the man said. "And you're dead." She couldn't help note how Fili kept Lon behind him or how Thorin slowly put himself between the bow-man and the hobbit.

Reiny saw Balin looking behind him. "Excuse me," he took a few steps forward keeping his hands up. "But you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

~*~

The next few minutes were dedicated to Balin attempting to persuade Bard to give them a lift into town. Bard gathered up the barrels and put them in the boat. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Because you're a kind and decent person?" she spoke up for the first time.

He looked at her. "No offense Miss, but what's a young girl like you doing traveling with a group of dwarves? You barely look older than my own daughter."

"I assure you sir," she countered keeping a friendly smile. "I'm a full blown adult. And I have to say we'd really appreciate it if you helped us out here."

He stopped for a moment. "No one gets into Lake-town without the master's permission." Reiny saw Bilbo whisper something to Thorin.

"If you take us in," Thorin spoke. "We'll pay you. And I would care to have a word with this master." Bard looked like he was contemplating it.

"Please?" Reiny asked. She gave him the same look she always gave her dad when she really wanted something.

"We would be willing to pay double," Balin added and she could tell by the look on Bard's face they had him.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Thank you!" Reiny told him as they got on.

"Here," he handed her a blanket. "You look half frozen and drowned."

"Thank you," Bilbo said.

"She yours then?"

"No," Reiny spoke up. "He's my uncle." She didn't don't Gr from crawling under the blanket with her.

~*~

Later.

Bard got them through the perilous waters around Lake-town. All of the dwarves turned out their pockets but it seemed like they were coming up short on funds to give Bard. Thorin and the others looked to Gloin. Only when he saw the Lonely Mountain through all of the fog did he give them his stash.

"I must ask," Bard said when they got near the guard towers. "What brings you all here?"

"You'll know soon enough," Reiny stated. She knew Bard wouldn't like the real answer. And in all honesty couldn't blame him. His town got the shit end of the deal in her book.

"And what brings you with them?" he changed the subject. "Your uncle?"

"Somewhat," she answered. "I'm their bodyguard."

"Sounds like an interesting profession."

"You have no idea," she smiled at him. She wasn't sure how but Bard managed to talk the guards into letting them through. It might've had something to do with the money they'd given to Bard and he then paid to them. If that didn't work Reiny had been ready to beat a few heads together. Though she was thankful Bilbo had convinced Thorin it would be in their best interest to speak directly with the master of the town. Then they could skip the whole hiding and robbing bit. Not to mention the toilet bit. She just wished it wasn't so bloody cold.

Bard got them into the town and then guards escorted them to the master's lodging. They got stares but that didn't bother them. They were sort of used to it by now. Reiny recognized the one guy that served the master in the movie. Was his name Alfried? She wasn't sure. She never cared to learn it but if he so much as looked at them wrong she was going to beat him to a pulp. When he got close to them she cracked her knuckles loudly and glared at him. Both Gr and Bear lightly growled at him. He stepped back in fear.

Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo went in to discuss matters with the master in one of the rooms while the rest of them waited in another. Reiny was ready to move the moment something went sout but thankfully that wasn't the case. Thorin and the others came out and told them the Master would supply them with supplies, lodging, and weapons. They were then directed to a big house where they could settle down and rest.

"Here you go dearie," the woman maintaining the place handed her and the others clothes and blankets. "You look as cold as I feel."

It was later that evening she was able to get Bilbo alone. "I don't know how you did it," she smiled at him.

"It took some time," he assured her. "You know Thorin. He's as stubborn as a mule."

"So when do you think we're going to head out?"

"Soon," Bilbo told her. "Thoirn wants to go as soon as possible. But we have a few more days than last time."

"Yeah, I get that. Should warn Bard first if this goes bad."

"Just what I was thinking. So, tonight then? After the others fall asleep?"

"Exactly." They nodded and joined the others. Reiny looked about and wondered if she could get a pair of scissors.

"What are you looking for lass?" Gloin asked her.

"You guys see any scissors? I'd rather use those than a knife."

"For what?" Kili asked.

"I'm gonna cut my hair. It's gotten longer than I like." Instead of being out of her face like it was back when they were at Bilbo's it was now down to her shoulders and kept falling into her eyes.

"Don't do that!" Fili said.

"Why?"

"It's not natural to cut your hair," Bofur stated. "Just braid it. Then it'll be out of the way."

"Don't you guys remember when we first met? How short it was then. Besides, I've never braided my hair before…"

"We'll do it," Kili offered.

"Huh?"

"We know how," Fili stated.

"You do but isn't that a big deal to you guys?"

"No one said friends can't do it for one another," Kili gave her a smile. "Sit down and we'll do it for ya."

"Ok," she sat on the floor so they could get to her hair. "But this better just mean friendship or something and not that I'm a goat or some shit."

"We'd never do that!" Fili told her.

"Besides, if we would make it mean something like that we'd make it mean 'Badger'." For that she elbowed the both of them in the ribs.

"That sure is nice of them," Bilbo told Thorin as they watched the boys braid Reiny's hair for her.

"Yes," Thorin agreed. "It's normally done only for family but there are a few circumstances…" He stopped when he noticed how they'd braided her hair.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked. "Please don't tell me they're saying she's engaged or something."

"No," the dwarf king stopped and actually chuckled. "They're merely saying she's family to them." He then turned to the hobbit. "You may want to think of having braids as well." He touched some of the hair that was in Bilbo's face.

"I wouldn't…"

"I could do it for you."

The hobbit looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Um uh."

"Come, I will braid your hair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Bilbo."

~*~

Shortly.

"Braids suit you," Reiny smiled at her uncle later. She'd nearly gone into a giggling fit when she'd seen Thorin braiding her uncle's hair. Fili and Kili had chuckled and finished hers up. The company stared at the two of them but didn't comment beyond Dwalin saying, "About bloody time."

"They do you as well."

They both looked around at the dwarves as they ate up and drank a little. Thorin had said they headed for the mountain in two days. It sent butterflies through her stomach. Orcs, trolls, goblins, elves, men, bear-men. They were nothing compared to a dragon. A very big pissed off dragon who breathed fire and had wrecked the town they were now in during the movie and book? Oh yeah she had some things to worry about. But telling Bard to be prepared helped her feel a little better about the situation. Not much but somewhat.

That night she and Bilbo snuck out and managed to find Bard's house. When they knocked they were lucky in that he answered the door. "What do you two want?" he asked letting them in.

"Who is it Da?" Bain asked.

"No one son," he directed the boy back to his room. "Just go to sleep." His son left reluctantly.

"You must know by now why we're really here," Reiny said.

"Not much stays a secret in Lake-town," Bard told her. "You have to know this is suicide. No one can kill a dragon. You're all putting this town and the lives of my children at risk. As well as your own." He looked right at Reiny as he said that.

"We understand the danger," Bilbo spoke up. "But that's why we came to see you. We're going to face that dragon one way or the other."

"But we'd like to have a back-up plan. Just in case," Reiny added.

"And how am I to help you?" he questioned.

"We know the dragon's weakness," Bilbo stated. "Don't ask us how are why. We just know. Smaug is missing a scale on his left breast near his heart."

"Now say someone had a really large bow and arrow," Reiny continued. "Then they might… Oh I don't know be able to kill said dragon using this information."

"Why are you two telling me this?"

"Because," she said. "You're the one decent man in this town. And as much as we want to help the dwarves reclaim their home, we don't want you and all those in this town to suffer because of it."

"So we're telling you to be ready when we leave," Bilbo finished. "It might be our only hope."

They left Bard with that information. Knowing him he'd use it but they prayed he wouldn't have to. Maybe this time around things would be in their favor. After all Kili wasn't hurt and he used a bow and arrow. Maybe he could bring Smaug down. Maybe the fact they had all the company and Reiny with her strength would tip the odds in their favor.

~*~

Time skip.

Their days in Lake-town passed like one large blur. The night before they departed they ate like it was the end of the world. Reiny couldn't blame them although she and Bilbo hardly ate anything. Her stomach felt like it was in knots.

It did bring a smile to her face when she saw Fili talking to Lon about something and they disappeared for a little while. When they came back the pixie had braids in his own long hair. Thorin gave him a look but didn't say anything and Kili smirked until his brother slapped him on his arm.

"Great," Gr stated helping himself to another piece of ham. "Now everyone's braided their hair."

That morning the people of Lake-town gathered to see them off. Reiny looked in the crowd but didn't see Bard anywhere.

But she caught sight of him when Bilbo lightly elbowed her. She looked up and there he was standing at the old Dwarevish windlance thing that had been in the movie. He held one of those iron arrows. "I only hope he doesn't have to use it," she whispered.

"Me too," Bilbo patted her hand.


	28. Into the Dragon's Den

Reiny was nearly in a trance as the company made their way up the mountain. So many things could happen this time around. So many things could go wrong. She glanced over at the hobbit as he seemed just as deep in thought as she was. Dale was a depressing sight and reminder of what might happen to Lake-town if they failed.

"Come now Reiny," Kili patted her back. "Don't tell me you're worried?"

"No need to fret," Fili added. She could tell the brothers were trying to lighten the mood. Why wouldn't they? Last time they hadn't even come on this part of the adventure. They had no way of knowing what might lay in store for them. But she did. Reiny lightly smiled at them but couldn't come up with a decent reply. So she kept silent.

This time around they didn't need to hurry up the mountain but took their time and she could tell some of the dwarves were remembering days long gone. It was the same look someone got when they were thinking of home or someone they'd lost. She'd worn the same look many times before. Time seemed to fly by and stand nearly still as the group eventually made their way to where the door was. It was sort of funny that instead of Bilbo finding the way it had been Ori this time.

Though Reiny couldn't help but think of Gandalf. She'd hoped this time he'd be around to help their group. Had something gone wrong on his end of things? Did something come up or change? But she couldn't worry about him right now. Now she focused on one thing. The idea of facing, and killing, a dragon.

When they made their way up the dwarves were nearly in a panic that they'd lost the light. Reiny and Bilbo just stood back for a short time before the hobbit reminded them what phase the moon was in and how that it would reveal the keyhole.

Thorin opened the door and Reiny could appreciate the moment the dwarves had. This was their home. It was their history. Some looked on the verge of tears. "I know these walls," Thorin touched the stone. Reiny and her uncle shared a look. They waited an extra moment before Bilbo spoke up, "I do believe this is where I come in."

"Me too," Reiny found her voice. Thankfully she kept it even and betrayed nothing of the anxiety she was feeling. "No way I'm letting my uncle do this alone. Besides, Smaug won't be expecting a lone woman."

The company looked at the two of them with a wide range of emotions. Most of them looked like they'd eaten something rotten or like they'd gotten a rock in their boots. Thorin, Fili, and Kili mainly. "Anything we're looking for in particular?" Bilbo asked.

"A weakness," Dwalin told them. "Anything we can use against the dragon."

"Got it," Reiny nodded.

"There is also a stone," Thorin spoke. Reiny saw her uncle shudder like he was remembering something. No doubt Thorin losing his sanity the last time around to the bloody thing. She swore that if they didn't need it for later she'd smash the thing to bits herself. "The Arkenstone. It is a white stone that glows."

"You'll know it when you see it," Balin told them.

"Great," Reiny rolled her eyes. "Nice to know we're risking our butts over a pretty rock."

"Indeed," her uncle agreed. That seemed to somewhat snap Thorin out of it.

"I'm not asking you two to die looking for it! If you see it fine. If you do not I wish for you both to return anyway. Look for a weakness that is all I ask."

"You sure you don't want a sword Reiny?" Kili asked.

"I haven't needed one so far." She indicated her gauntlets.

"Knowing you," Fili spoke up. "You'll try to kill Smaug on your own." It was clear he was saying it in a joking manner. But the serious look on her face had anyone who might've been smirking sober in a second. "Reiny!"

"What? I'm a bodyguard. It's my duty to protect you. From orcs, goblins, dragons…"

"Do not take on Smaug alone," Thorin gave her a grave stare. "That is an order."

Reiny was going to argue but looked at them. "Fine," she sighed. "Trust me I have no intentiion on getting cooked by Smaug. Besides, if he kills me you lot would be the first ones I'd haunt anyway."

There was an awkward pause after that. Like the dwarves knew they needed to get moving but didn't want to push the uncle and niece down into Erebor. "Well," Bilbo patted her arm. "Let's go."

"Led the way," Reiny followed after him. He'd been there once before, she hadn't.

"Reiny, Bilbo," Lon lightly said. They'd tried to get him to stay in town but that didn't work. The only one of their party they had managed to keep in Lake-Town was Bear as Bard's children looked after him. "Shall I?"

"No Lon," Bilbo gave him a light smile. "You stay here with the others."

"Keep the boys in check alright?" Reiny added.

"I…" He seemed like he was going to argue. "Alright," he stepped back to stand next to Fili who patted his arm.

They stopped a few steps down and turned to face the company one last time. Reiny made sure to get a good look because she wasn't sure if she'd honestly see any of them again. She knew she might very well die down there. She'd gladly do it if it meant protecting Bilbo and the others. "Be careful," Ori told them. Bilbo and Reiny gave them the best smiles they could muster before they turned and descended down into the darkness.


	29. Smaug the Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I apologize for not updating! I swear the next one will be sooner!**

Erebor was huge. Seeing it in pictures and movies couldn't do it proper justice. The halls appeared to go on forever and Reiny had to keep herself from peering over the steps down into the depths. She wasn't particularly afraid of heights but she feared vertigo would hit her hard if she looked. Thankfully she was mostly concerned about the presence of the dragon. Smaug was somewhere down in that horde of gold. And boy she was not looking forward to finding him.

Bilbo seemed to understand her tension because he gently reached out and took hold of her hand. "It'll be alright," he whispered.

"Yeah," she kept her voice as low as possible. "Just a little old dragon. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

They kept on going downward. Maybe it was because she was on edge but their footsteps, or hers at least, seemed to echo in the vastness. The echoes would occasionally be overtaken by a deep silence that gave her shivers. This was the sort of place ghosts would linger in. Not a place you normally wanted to be. But here they were, with a plan that just might get both of them burned to a crisp or eaten.

They finally came to a small juncture and he nodded at her. She gave his hand one last light squeeze before she went to the crosswalk area Bilbo had told her about. It would be right above the dragon. She got there and stepped behind a pillar. All she had to do now was wait. Bilbo would have to do his part first.

She kept a watch on him as he made his way among the piles of gold. He looked so tiny in the treasure it wasn't even funny. She felt worse and worse about this plan. God this is a bad idea. Bilbo finally stopped and cleared his throat. Then, in a voice betraying nothing, he called out, "O Smaug! The Greatest of Calamities! The Tremendous! The Magnificent! I beg of you please grace me with your majesty!"

Reiny held still as a stone and looked around. For a moment nothing happened and she was confused. Then, all too soon, the gold and jewels started to shift and the treasure fell away. Her mouth literally fell open for a second. This was so much worse than she imagined. She'd seen the movie in theaters and thought Smaug was huge there, then she'd also gotten a book on the movie and looked at pictures. A few had been just about Smaug and his height and scale compared to other things. So, she'd thought she was somewhat prepared for the dragon. She so was not.

Smaug was the thing of nightmares. He was all sharp angles and teeth. His scales shown in the reflection of the treasure and his claws looked like they could rip anything in two. "Oh Eru help us," she whispered. How had Bilbo taken on this dragon alone the first time? Her uncle was far braver than she'd believed. Because somehow, even faced with this monster, Bilbo stood firm and she could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"Well, well," the deep voice stated and it nearly rocked through her bones. If this was him talking she could only think of how bad it would be when he roared. "What do we have here?" Reiny looked on in horror as the dragon gazed down at her uncle. He seemed to draw in a deep breath and she tensed even more if that was possible. "I do not recognize your scent." He leaned in toward him. "What are you?"

"I…" she could tell Bilbo's voice cracked but he kept going. "I am b-but a simple Hobbit. I hail f-far from here. T-truly the tales do n-not do you justice. Oh Lord of Flames."

"Hm," just the way his head swiveled back and forth reminded her of a snake. But he was toying with Bilbo. "A thief with manners, I have not seen that before. Tell me, what are two intruders doing in my domain?"

"T-two?" Bilbo stammered and Reiny barely kept herself from running. "Whatever d-do you mean? I came a-alone Terror of the Skies."

"Liar," Smaug didn't look fazed. "I smell two of you," his head turned and Reiny hid behind the pillar. "Now, now," she could hear him getting closer. "Where is the other little intruder? Come out, come out. Where ever you are."

"I'll a-admit," Bilbo stuttered. "The stories of you do not compare to the r-real glory."

"At last someone sees that," Smaug lightly chuckled and she chanced a peek. His head was turned back toward her uncle. "But do not think I will be fooled little Hobbit. I will find your companion," he took in a deep breath. "And from the smell of it… My, my is that a woman?" He turned back but thankfully didn't see her. "I haven't smelled one of them in quite a while. Is that your wife?"

"N-niece actually," Bilbo stated. "She must've snuck in to see, along with myself, your stunning visage. Reiny dear, run along now."

"Now little thief," Smaug countered. "No need to be rude. I do like women. They taste the sweetest." Reiny did not feel better about that fact.

"Y-you said I was a t-thief?" Bilbo tried. "Why would you s-say that?"

"I know your kind," Smaug faced Bilbo so fast Reiny almost thought the drake would go after him. Instead he just took a few steps forward. Bilbo only took a couple steps back. "You did not come here because of stories. You came here for another purpose and from the smell of it." Reiny saw Bilbo tense and she wanted nothing more than to put their plan into action. But not yet. "Dwarves sent you."

"I don't…"

"I smell them on you thief. It was Oakenshield was it not? He wants it… The Arkenstone. He wants it for himself. So he sent you here to fetch it for him." Smaug was almost in the right position. "I am tempted to let you take it," he practically hissed. "So I can see what it does to the dwarf. It will destroy him." There was a slight pause. "What else have you got little liar? I smell gold… Something beyond normal treasure."

"NOW REINY!" Bilbo called. She acted without pause and smashed her body into the rock. The pillar cracked and the dragon looked. She used all the strength she had and pounded the rock. It splintered off and sure enough it started tumbling down. Reiny jumped back onto the part of the platform still stable and watched as the stone gave and did what they'd hoped it would.

Bilbo bolted out of the way while Smaug stood there as if confused as to what was going on. The platform tumbled down and smacked right into the drake. He let out a confused and fierce roar of anger. Reiny bolted over and did the same to the next pillar. Right when Smaug was about to get out from under the heavy stone more tumbled down onto him. Reiny felt the walkway under her give and she cried out in alarm as she fell down as well. "Reiny!" she heard Bilbo yell.

"Crap!" she cursed as she went flying through the air. She could barely see through the dust and ruble and even golden pieces as she hit the treasure below. "Aw," she felt herself falling and smashed into another pile of treasure. "Oh," she groaned and felt like shit. She leaned up somewhat and pulled what might've been a ruby out of her back. "Bitch," she murmured and felt her head.

"Reiny," she looked up and saw Bilbo take off his ring and run over to her. "Are you alright?" he slightly coughed as well as dust and dirt flew up around them. "I didn't think the stone would give where you were."

"Guess the dwarves aren't as sturdy builders as they think," she let him help her sit up. "Think that'll be enough?" They looked over and didn't see any sign of Smaug moving out from the rubble. They hoped the rock had crushed him.

"Perhaps, but we should…" They both jolted as the mountain itself seemed to rumble and they looked back in horror and shock as the rock went flying off into the recesses of the kingdom. "THIEF!" Smaug in all his fury emerged from the treasure and rock. His one eye looked injured and he kept it closed but other than that and some of his scales looking dusty and more worn there weren't any markings on him. "WOMAN! I WILL DEVOUR YOU BOTH!"

"Run," Reiny briefly looked at Bilbo. Their plan hadn't worked out the way they'd hoped.

"Run," he nodded and grabbed her so she stood up.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Thorin and the others stood outside the door and the king paced back and forth. None of them were happy about this and all of them waited for any sign of their companions. They weren't prepared for the rumble that suddenly overtook them. "What was that?" Kili got to his feet.

"That lad," Balin looked back at the others. "Was a dragon."

They all turned toward the door. In the far distance they could make out light. The kind of light that was only created from very hot flames. Roaring could be heard down in the same depths. Where Reiny and Bilbo currently were. "What do we do?" Fili spoke up.

"Uncle?" Kili looked at him. For a moment Thorin didn't reply and the entire party looked at him. Balin giving him a long hard stare. "What do we do?"


	30. How Not To Slay a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reiny gets some badass moments here.**

Reiny and Bilbo ran for all they were worth. She had to admit it was insane. Smaug was just so freaking huge and deadly it was almost comical. The only reason they were still alive was because they could literally burying themselves in gold and the dragon would pass them by. Unfortunately this wouldn't last forever and they had to come up with another plan. Which was extremely hard to do running for your life as a dragon breathed fire behind you and was depicting how he was going to devour you whole.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"This way," Thorin told the others. They had to stop and collect themselves as the mountain rumbled. Smaug had to be nearby but even something the size of a dragon might be lost in Erebor. What chance did they have of finding a lone hobbit and a woman?

"Dwarf king!" they all turned upon hearing a strange voice. They saw the same man they had seen back in the Goblin caves. Only this time he was standing on one of the stairways. "This way," he didn't linger long but instead turned and began making his way down a staircase facing the opposite way.

The dwarves all wondered who this man was and why they were seeing him again. "Wait!" Thorin called and immediately ran after the man. The others close behind him. It only took them a few seconds to reach where the man had been standing. But they didn't see him on the stairway.

They didn't have time to dwell on it long as both Reiny and Bilbo came nearly flying up the stairs. Reiny managed to stop in time but Bilbo smashed right into Thorin and nearly plowed him over.

"Bilbo!"

"Reiny!"

"Thorin!"

"Guys!" they all called out at the same time.

Before they could say anymore they all heard a thundering voice roar, "THIEF! WOMAN! I will find you and throw your corpses at the dwarves feet!"

"What did you do?" Kili asked as Thorin made everyone fan out. Reiny noted how he kept a firm hold on her uncle.

"Don't blame us," Reiny said. "Some beings just don't take trying to be crushed to death well."

"Ye don't say?" Gr asked looking at the gold.

"I thought I told you not to try and kill Smaug on your own!" Thorin demanded.

"We do not have time for this now!" Bilbo spoke up. "We need a plan. Both of us saw he's missing a scale on the left side of his chest."

"Maybe if we shot an arrow into it we can kill him," Reiny added.

"Split up," the dwarf king stated. "He cannot go after all of us at once. Fili, Kili get to high positions. The rest of you create distractions. Reiny, Bilbo," he turned to them. "Return to the surface. You've done your job we can handle the rest."

"Horseshit you will!" Reiny stated. "I'm not lettin' you guys out of my sight. I'll go with Fili and Kili."

"Reiny's right," Bilbo kept a firm grip on Thorin's arm. "I will not leave you now."

Thorin and the others stared at them for a time. Before the king relented. "Very well. If we are to burn we will burn together."

"I'd rather we not but I appreciate the sentiment," Reiny patted him on the shoulder before running up some stairs with the princes. They made sure to get to a high enough position that when Smaug did come around the corner they were almost eye level with him. Not that they wanted him to notice them. They somewhat hid behind some pillars.

"Dwarves," Smaug rumbled. "In my mountain. Oakenshield had led you to your death."

"Not yet," Reiny held Kili from revealing himself.

"Ey!" they heard and saw Dwalin trying to draw his attention. "Here!"

"No!" Bofur called form his spot. "Here!"

"Now," Reiny stayed with the boys as Kili took aim. He was dead on… But the arrow broke. It wasn't strong enough she realized too late. Smaug noticed them and wiped his head around like a snake.

"You'll be the first to die."

"Lizard!" they saw Thorin yell. He stood on a pile of gold, Bilbo right next to him, and he acted like he could take on the dragon himself. "Fight me. If you dare."

"Big words for such a small creature," the dragon countered. He turned and went to face the dwarf king. In the process his tail wiped around toward the trio. It hit the pillar near them and cracked it.

"Fili!" Kili cried out as she grabbed him and managed to grab ahold of Kili. In turn he grabbed his brother.

"Hang on," Reiny swung the two of them around and up onto the landing once more.

"Reiny," they both went to grab her and help her up. But she noticed how Smaug was headed right for her uncle and Thorin! She had to do something. She looked down and saw Smaug's tail was still within distance. "What are you," Fili started but they both let out a cry of surprise when she let go of the stone and fell. She grunted in pain when she hit a pile of gold and skidded down it somewhat. But she was back up on her feet by the time Kili cried out, "Reiny! What are you doing?"

In all honesty she had no freaking idea. She had no game plan at all as she grabbed ahold of the dragon's tail near the end where she could even put her arms somewhat around it. All she knew was that she had to stop him from eating Thorin and her uncle. But she had no clue if this would work or if she was strong enough to stop a dragon!

Bilbo and Thorin somewhat flinched as Smaug snapped his head out at them. They went to jump back and the dragon's mouth snapped closed only a few feet from them. This apparently shocked Smaug as well as them as he turned to see what had been holding him back.

All of the others were aghast to see Reiny had grabbed ahold of Smaug's tail and was somehow holding him back! Her gauntlets digging into his scales. They knew she was strong but not that strong. She dug her feet in and was using all of her strength to keep Smaug from going forward.

"None have dared," Reiny let out an undignified squeak as he lifted his tail straight up and as a result she was as well. She came face-to-face with Smaug. One of the most well-known and perhaps the deadliest dragon to ever live. And he was staring right at her. "To touch me before," he rumbled and she could just feel the heat coming off his breath. He smelt like death.

"Yeah?" she countered and tried to keep her voice from cracking. "Well I dare."

"Reiny!" she saw Thorin hold Bilbo back. "Let go of her!"

"You know little thief," the dragon chuckled and Reiny fought not to pee her own pants. "I think I will." With that the dragon flicked his tail. Hard enough that Reiny lost her grip.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out as she went flying through the air. The world spun around her vision and she wasn't sure how far she was thrown. Only that she knew the landing would hurt like a bitch. But she didn't have a simply landing. No, she had to smack off of a pillar or moreover plow through it.

"UGH!" she cried out in pain as she finally did hit the floor. She bounced like a rock across a pond as she skidded across the sea of gold and jewels. They went flying in various directions and she was sure she'd be bruised as hell come tomorrow. If she lived to see it. She finally came to a standstill and it was hard to breath. Her ribs might've been cracked. If it hadn't been for her strength she would've been dead.

"Never again," she got out trying to get back up to her feet. She swayed back and forth but managed to get going after a moment. "God this hurts."

She ran up and down stairs, which wasn't helping her situation, and tried to get back to where the others were. "Ori!" she cried as she literally ran past him and his brothers on a landing.

"Reiny!" Ori ran back to her in an instant.

"You're alive!" Nori yelled. "Reiny's alive!" She could hear a chorus of 'thank Eru' and such coming from those nearby.

"You're injured," Dori immediately noticed.

"No time now," she said. "Where are the others? And Smaug?"

"Run!" she got her answer as Dwalin and Balin, followed by Thorin practically pulling Bilbo bolted right at them. Followed by a clearly pissed off dragon.

Who surprisingly missed them and hissed out in pain. "PEST!" he snarled and it took a moment for them to look closer. To see Gr climbing across Smaug's very face and scratching at anything and everything he could. "You'll pay for this." Gr didn't reply and momentarily got to work in peace as the dragon looked in the direction of where a ruby had hit him in the side of his face.

"You're next elf!"

"PIXIE!" Lon called from somewhere but before Smaug could reply he let out a noise of pain as Gr clawed at his wounded eye. In return the others were horrified when the drake then dragged his face across one of the nearby pillars like a dog trying to scratch a flee.

"Grandfather!"

"Look out!" Reiny warned seeing him ready to breath fire. They all were forced to jump off of the landing to another below or be cooked. Though she could've sworn she felt like her hair was singed. She let out a grunt of pain from the impact but Ori helped get her back on her feet.

"This way," Balin led them down the corridor.

"Reiny," Bilbo smiled seeing her. "Thank Eru you're…"

"Run now. Talk later," she replied fighting to pull in air.

They bolted for all they were worth and actually saw Kili and Fili. They were both happy to see Reiny but were forced to run to avoid more fire. "We'll draw the beast off," Dwalin stated.

"It'll give you time to devise a plan," Balin said before running off to join his brother.

"What are we going to do?" Fili inquired.

"My arrows can't even pierce his unarmored skin," Kili admitted.

"Crushing him didn't work," Reiny said. "But there has to be something we can do." Both she and Bilbo knew the gold trick wouldn't work. So that was out. But maybe they could pierce him with something else? Was there a large piece of metal they could use?

They were all startled when a giant claw came crashing into the ceiling of the small room above them. Bilbo and Thorin were tossed in one direction with Reiny and the boys in another. All of them cursed as they landed in the treasure below. "Do you think me a fool?" Smaug bellowed. Reiny landed a short distance from the boys and recovered first. She saw Smaug staring at the dwarf king. "You're stench is strongest Oakenshield. But," he then turned to Kili and Fili. "They are close. Are they kin of yours?" he questioned.

"Face me coward!" Thorin pulled out his sword and it was clear he was trying to draw the dragon's attention away from his nephews. It didn't work.

"They are!" Smaug smirked. "Well then," Reiny saw what he was going to do. She couldn't let that happen! She quickly saw a landing above the dragon's head. She ran up the steps quicker than she'd ever moved in her entire life. She made it to the area right above his head and looked down at him thinking, "This is crazy! This is crazy! This is crazy!"

"I'll burn them in front of you!"

"NO!" Thorin screamed.

"Not today asshole!" Reiny jumped off the landing as Smaug reared back to breath fire on the princes. The brothers had just gotten back up to their feet. "Not on my watch!" she used her momentum and summoned all of the strength the Valar had given her. "EAH!" she yelled as she slammed into Smaug's head. She punched the dragon right in the center of his head.

Pain shot up through her arm and for a moment she wondered if it was broken. But she was thankful the next moment when she was able to move it inside the metal. In return Smaug let out a roar of pain and still did breathe fire. Only this time harmlessly up into the air. Reiny then landed on top of his freaking head and was somewhat shocked to see the scale's she'd hit were cracked and blood came up from under them.

"Woman!" Smaug started thrashing his head around. "I will devour you whole!"

"SHIT!" Reiny yelled grabbing a scale and trying to hold on for her life. She had no clue what she was going to do.

"Hold on!" she heard her uncle call.

"I'm trying!" This was the worst ride she'd ever been on. She felt like she was gonna be sick but knew that if she let go Smaug might catch her in midair. Or at the very least she'd have just as unpleasant of a landing as before.

"Hold on lass!"

"Don't let go Reiny!"

She held on and was startled when Smaug let out another growl of pain. She happened to see an arrow sticking out of his left eye. "Kili!"

"Just stay strong Reiny!" she saw Fili standing next to his brother as he aimed his bow and arrows. If he could blind Smaug they might have a chance!

"Accursed dwarves!" the dragon bellowed. "I will burn you all! But not before I burn those who helped you!"

He couldn't mean… Sure enough Smaug began ripping through the mountain. Moving upward as he did so. The town! He was going for Lake-town! "Crap!" Reiny swore. All she could do was hang on for dear life. She got bashed a few times by rock and debris as the dragon moved about in his own manner. She heard the dwarves and her uncle screaming and calling out to her from where they were but they were quickly left behind as Smaug burst through a very familiar room. It was the room from the movie! The one where the dwarves had tried to cover him in gold.

Only this time Smaug wasn't impeded in the slightest as he charged right through out into the night. She was so scared she couldn't even scream as they took off up into the air. It wasn't like the time with the eagles. That had been magical and majestic. This was like a trip from hell.

She wondered if the dragon even noticed she was on top of him anymore as he flew through the air. He seemed dead set on the town and she thought back to Bard. Suddenly thankful she and Bilbo had previously warned him. But that wouldn't do much good if the marksman couldn't get a clear shot! He only had one chance.

She managed to look and saw the path the dragon would be taking. Her stomach did a flip as she heard the familiar words, "I am fire! I am… Death!"


	31. Flying Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know this is short but it seemed fitting.**

Reiny summoned her strength to get a good hold on one of the scales. She couldn't let Smaug destroy the town! Not this time around. Not when she was there to do something about it. She got a firm hold and started to climb toward the dragon's last good eye.

~*~

At the same moment.

Bard had known the dwarves, hobbit, and woman had awakened the dragon. The entire lake had seemed to shake and he was thankful for the metal in his hands. He kept a watch on the sky and even though it was night he could make out the definite shape as it flew toward the town!

Reiny struggled but managed to make her way to the area right over the dragon's good eye. The good thing about flying was he couldn't reach up and rip her off and with her death grip on him she wasn't about to be shaken off. "Foolish human," he must've noticed her still on him. "What does an ant like you think you can do to me?"

"THIS!" she answered and flung herself around to kick down into his eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared out and for a moment she was thrashed about in the air as he wriggled like a snake. Fire came out of his mouth like he could burn her off but her position was all wrong for him. She felt her leg gouge into his eye and there was a sick 'pop' noise as she pulled her leg out of his pupil. When she looked at it she noticed there was now a hole in it and she doubted he'd be able to see out of it. And her leg was all slimy.

"Try flying blind," she spit out and managed to get back up to the top of his head.

"YOU VERMIN!" he cursed her and finally leveled out in the air. "Being blind means nothing to me! I can still smell all of you insects!" To her horror he began heading back toward the town.

"What now?" she asked herself. Then an idea struck her.

Bard wasn't sure why Smaug had suddenly stopped and breathed fire up into the air. It only alerted the town to what was coming for them and he heard everyone scatter to try and get out. But then he happened to look at the dragon's head. "Reiny?" he could barely believe what he was seeing. Why was she on top of the dragon? How was she even able to hang on?

She waited until the last possible second where he went to try and breathe fire again. Then she kept ahold with one hand and used her other hand to smash it down into the dragon's head as hard as she could.

Bard heard Smaug let out a loud roar and saw fire fly up into the sky. It barely missed the town and Smaug flew over the buildings. Only taking out the tops of a few buildings. He managed to get a better look at Reiny and saw she was pounding on Smaug's head. But that wasn't possible! How could she actually be hurting him?

"REINY!" he called.

"GET READY!" she replied and he did ready himself. He knew he'd only have one shot at this.

Reiny did her best to try and steer Smaug in the direction she wanted him to go. It was in no way easy but the dragon seemed to not be thinking too straight as she saw more blood come seeping up from under the scales. "Come on," she smacked him again and he turned. She winced as she saw one of his wings take out a building. At least it wasn't on fire.

She managed to get him to fly in Bard's general direction. She saw him standing there and took aim. She had to make sure he wouldn't hesitate. "DO IT!" she screamed at him.

Bard wasn't sure what would become of Reiny when he did this. But he acted as soon as she called out. He fired. The iron arrow flew true and hit its mark. Right where the missing scale was. The result was instant. Reiny felt Smaug tense and let out a pained gasp. Then he did this weird twisting thing in the air like how she'd seen injured snakes do. Fire tried to come out of his mouth but died in his throat. He flew straight up in the air but suddenly stopped.

"EEE!" there was a brief moment where she was almost suspended up in the air. Before she, along with Smaug's corpse began to plummet out of the air. "HOLY CRAP ERU HELP ME!" she couldn't help but scream. This was ten times worse than being just flung by Smaug or hitching a ride off of him.

She let go of him and just fell to what she hoped wasn't her death. It seemed like forever but in reality it was only a few seconds before Smaug hit the water. She was right behind him and swore it felt like hitting concrete. She couldn't help but gasp out of pain underwater and it took a moment before she could fight her way toward the surface.

She gagged and coughed as she fought to stay above the water and take in a good breath. Her left arm was killing her and she felt like she'd been run over by a truck. "PHFT!" she spat out more water. "I hate water!" she grumbled. It took her an extra second before she could start making her way toward the town. It was closer than the shore anyway.

She made it to a dock area and grabbed a wooden step to try and rest for a moment. She knew she was lucky to be alive and she tried to grasp what had just happened. "Well," a voice above her startled her and she looked up. "It appears as though you had everything under control."

"Gandalf!" she was so happy to see the wizard.

"Take hold my dear," he offered her the end of his staff. She grabbed it and he helped her up onto the dock. "Now Reiny," he smiled down at her. "I knew you would take care of them. But I never said you should try and kill a dragon on your own."

"Actually Bard killed Smaug."

"You act as though you did nothing in the matter."

"I might've helped," she shrugged. It didn't matter who did it in her book. Smaug was dead! HE WAS DEAD! Everyone was still alive back at the mountain, the town was still mostly in one piece, and Gandalf was back early. From the look of him he didn't seem to have been through the same experience as in the movie. She felt something melt in her chest. Like a giant weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Yes, she knew things would still be tough. Some crappy shit was going to happen later on that was for sure. And she still had to make sure a lot of things changed course. But right then she was happy. She'd somehow managed to make some sort of difference. That meant everything else could change for the better too right?

The wizard seemed to sense her emotions and he lightly embraced her in a hug. She suddenly felt like she was a little girl being hugged by her father again. She didn't cry but a sob of relief and angst for what lay ahead escaped her. She was relieved and tired, hopeful and worried, exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. She hadn't even been through this type of emotional rollercoaster when she was told she was going to die.

"It will be alright," Gandalf told her and she really wanted to believe him. She was so tired of being worried all the time about what could go horribly wrong. So at this moment she chose to believe his words and take comfort in them. "You did well Reiny. Everyone is alive and you are extremely blessed. Not many have seen Smaug and lived. Let alone rode him and led him to his demise."

"All in a day's work," her voice broke a bit but she composed herself and stepped back to look up at him. "Too bad you missed the party Gandalf."

"I came as quickly as I could."

"You don't have to tell me," she replied before he could go on. He still looked somewhat ruffed up and she knew there had to be a story behind that. "A wizard's always on time right?"

He gave her a considering look before putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Precisely, and I promise you Reiny. I will not leave the company again."

"Good because if you did then I'd have to threaten to kick your wizardly ass. No offense but have you seen what they all get into?" She indicated everything behind her. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get into some dry clothes. I am freaking freezing out here!"


	32. Beads and Stones

It wasn't long before Reiny was able to get yet another change of clothes. Bard remarking the entire time how what she did was crazy and how easily she could've been killed. She simply shrugged and told Gandalf they'd better get back to the mountain. After Bear ran up to her barking his head off and she hugged him like the little teddy bear he was. She did want to make sure Thorin didn't lose his shit again and she knew her uncle had to be worried sick for her. Gandalf was thankfully all too happy to go see everyone and tell them good job about slaying the dragon.

"Reiny!" Bilbo was the first to greet them. Reiny was almost startled as he came bolting over to her and somehow jumped up enough to give her a hug. It was crushing and she only smiled as the others gathered around her and gave her pats on the back and such. "Alright Uncle," she said. "I can't breathe." She was somewhat right. Her ribs were killing her.

"Whatever were you thinking young lady?" Bilbo didn't go far as he buzzed around her like a mother hen. "You could've been killed! Or eaten… Or!"

"I can assure you Reiny is still in one piece," Gandalf smiled seeing the scene.

"I cannot believe it," Kili hugged her.

"We should've known it would take more than old Smaug to best Reiny," Fili added.

"Grandfather," she smiled looking at Gr in Lon's arms. "Nice to see you alive and kicking."

"I guess the same could be said of you," he replied grumbling. He didn't look the worse for wear. "Stupid drake couldn't even kill a sorry party such as us."

"I'm beginning to think your family has no fear," Thorin looked normal enough to her. "The way you and your uncle stood up to a dragon…"

"All in a day's work," she waved it off.

"No, I owe you and your uncle so much." Reiny had to fight not to squeal when she saw how Thorin put his hand on the lower part of Bilbo's back. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Thank Bard later," Reiny was quick to mention. "He was the one who shot Smaug down. And from what I saw Lake-town might need some help." It wasn't in flames but they'd need some aid.

"That'll have to be later," Dwalin said. "Right now," he indicated the destroyed opening of the place. "We have some work to do."

"Yes, but tonight," Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo even closer to him. "We celebrate our victory!" Everyone cheered at that and Reiny smiled. Maybe they'd get lucky this time. With her and Bilbo there to keep things on track perhaps things could go right for a change of pace.

They did indeed celebrate that night. They only had so much food on them but seeing as Lake-town hadn't been destroyed the villagers had been happy enough to give them plenty to eat and drink. The town was having its own celebration that night and Reiny learned the only casualty had been the previous master of the town. Some of the town's money had been lost when Smaug landed on him as he attempted to escape with a boat of treasure. But Bard had been assured by Thorin and the others that the town would be well compensated for what they had done for the company. Reiny hoped there wouldn't be a fight this time around.

She felt somewhat better knowing Gandalf was there and had learned from him that Galadriel, Elrond and Saruman had met Gandalf and Radagast at Dol Guldur. But they hadn't seen Sauron. Just the Nazgûl they all fought off. That was somewhat disconcerting. Where was that asshole then? She was somewhat thankful he hadn't been captured and such but still. Gandalf choose to check on the company while the others would stay behind and investigate matters further. "Do not fear Reiny," Gandalf had patted her hand. "The others are preparing for what lies ahead. And you know what is to come."

"Yeah," she took a sip of water. She wasn't much of a beer drinker. She tried to be comforted by what he said. But something didn't feel right.

The following day they got to work cleaning things up. She felt somewhat better after Oin gave her a salve and wrapped her ribs. Thankfully everyone else was fine except for some bumps and bruises that would take care of themselves. Gr had a cut on his head and wasn't that fun holding him down while the healer cleaned out the wound and put salve on it.

Most of the cleaning just involved moving pieces Smaug had thrown all over the place and it would've gone a lot faster if they'd let her do the heavy lifting. But no, Bilbo and the others were worried about her aggravating her ribs. Though she did have to sit at one point. That was only because she was dizzy.

They took a few breaks and she couldn't help but laugh as Fili and Kili almost rolled around in the treasure. They even put on some of the pieces and paraded around with them. She just rolled her eyes. "Come Reiny!" Kili called to her.

"You should decide what you want before the others pick out their share," Fili pointed out. "How about this nice ring?"

"No," she replied. "It's pretty and all but," she looked around at all the gold and jewels. "I mean I can appreciate the hard work and effort that went into making them. But I'm not a fan of this stuff."

They looked at her like she was an alien. "But I thought women were big on these types of things," Fili said.

"Even mother likes her rings," Kili added.

"And since when have I ever been considered a normal woman?" she countered. "I get it but I don't think I'd appreciate it. I prefer books or things I can use like a nice coat or blanket…"

"But what about that?" Kili indicated her necklace.

"I only have this because my dad saved up and got it for me on my birthday," she smiled thinking about it. "I'll figure out my share later. You guys have fun but Kili?"

"Yes?"

"That crown so does not fit your outfit."

~*~

Later.

"Reiny," Bilbo sighed. "If you keep smiling like that your face will stick."

"I can't help it," she smiled seeing him wearing the mithril shirt under his own clothes. "Thorin gave you the shirt again. That's so cute."

"You act as though he is my first crush."

"Well I know he likes you. He even gave you one of the big rooms near his," she nearly sing songed the last bit.

"Calm yourself," he sighed and lightly pushed her away.

~*~

That night at dinner.

"Reiny," Kili said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if we fix your hair again?" Fili added.

She could see what they meant. Some of the braids had been all but destroyed thanks to her run in with Smaug. Not to mention it was just getting plain messy. "Sure if you want. By the way," she slyly looked over at Thorin and her uncle where they sat. "My uncle's braids look like they need redone too."

Fili and Kili caught on to what she was doing. "She's right Uncle," Fili said.

"Unless you want us to," Kili finished.

"No," Thorin frowned at all of them. "I will redo his braids myself. That is if he will allow me."

Bilbo fought not to blush as everyone smirked or smiled at the two of them. "Of course," he muttered digging into his meal even more.

~*~

A short time later.

"Not that I don't like them," she looked at her reflection using a sword. "But were the beads really necessary? And don't they mean something in your culture?" This time they'd used some colorful beads into her braids.

"They just mean we appreciate all you've done for us," Fili answered. She didn't care for the knowing smirks the two of them wore.

"Really?"

"You really need to learn to trust us Reiny," Kili patted her back.

"Uh huh. But I swear if I learn this means 'little badger' your butts are mine." They both stopped and smirked when they saw how Thorin had done Bilbo's hair. All of the dwarves gave them bigger smiles than normal but no one said what the bead and braids meant. "Dwarves can be weird sometimes," she told her uncle that night as they went to their rooms.

"You get used to it," Bilbo returned. The both of them were somewhat happy for the pleasant distractions. They knew there was an army headed their way and shit could hit the fan at any moment. They would soon have to deal with more dwarves, elves, men, orcs, and all sorts of other things. The knowledge of what was to come, or what might come, weighed on both of their shoulders.

~*~

Another day.

The two of them would later think they should've seen this coming. Thorin hadn't inquired about the Arkenstone but maybe it was inevitable they'd find it again. Reiny and Bilbo had thought that maybe with the dwarves busy rebuilding their home and such they would get lucky and never find it in the sea of treasure. But their stomachs dropped when.

"Hey!" Kili came running up to them. "Look what I found!"

"Son of a bitch," Reiny barely kept her voice down upon seeing the rock. It glowed so much it nearly hurt her eyes. Besides the stupid ring wearing her uncle down she didn't think she'd be able to hate an inanimate object so much.

"Is that?" Balin asked.

"The Arkenstone," Thorin saw it. Reiny felt Bilbo tense next to her. If she didn't have so much self-control she would've marched right over, grabbed the dumb rock, and tossed it into oblivion. Or into a wall to watch it shatter. "The Heart of the Mountain." Reiny grabbed her uncle's hand to reassure him. Though she silently hoped this time they could keep him from being consumed by the ruddy treasure.


	33. Shit

"Ya positive we can't snag it and I'll pitch it over the freaking wall," Reiny whispered to Bilbo.

"No," the hobbit sighed. Ever since they found the bloody rock the dwarves had been practically drooling over it. Thorin was the worst and hardly ever put it down. Reiny didn't want to admit it but the signs were pointing toward him… Well not being himself. She could also see it in her uncle's dour expression although he tried to keep a brave face. "But I'll let you know if I have a change of heart." It was clear he hated the rock as much, if not moreso, than she did.

She was somewhat thankful for the distraction when Gandalf and Balin came back with Bard to discuss a few things with Thorin. It turns out Lake-town was taking nearly being burned down very well. They were grateful the dragon was dead, and that they had a better town leader now. They also offered to help the dwarves clear out the mountain and in return Thorin would pay them. Mainly to help rebuild the gates.

"Hey, Bard," she and Bilbo greeted him.

"Reiny, Master Bilbo," Bard nodded. "You have an amazing niece sir."

"I know and please just Bilbo," he waved off the title.

"I must say," he looked around. "Even in this state Erebor is a wonder."

"I know right?"

"No doubt it'll be restored with your help," Bilbo stated.

"Pardon me if I seem a bit rude or ungrateful," he said after a pause. "But how did you both know?"

"Know what?" she asked.

"Smaug's weakness. You were both right. But how did you know?"

"Books," Bilbo answered without a second thought. "I've read much about Smaug. One of my books mentioned his possible weakness."

"And then he told me about it," Reiny added.

Bard looked at them both for a time. It started to make them uncomfortable. "I do not know why you are both lying," he said and they did their best to not react. "But I will not press further. It is thanks to you both Lake-town is alive. That I and my family are alive." He reached over and sort of bent down so that he could embrace the two of them. Reiny fought not to cry. It reminded her so much of hugging her own dad.

"No problem," she patted him back.

"You are most welcome," Bilbo did the same.

~*~

Later.

Reiny let out a deep sigh and fought mentally with herself to not do something stupid. The Arkenstone was turning into a giant pain in the ass. Things didn't seem nearly as bad as the movie but she and Bilbo were worried about Thorin and the rest of the company. Personally she thought back to when she was a kid. All those books her father read to her about buried hordes of treasure. She had to admit she had a few fantasies about finding one and what she would do with it. Ironically now that she was in front of one and could ask for part of it… She found she didn't want it. Yes, some of the rings looked pretty but she didn't wear rings. She had a mood ring once she sort of liked but lost it in over a week. No, her necklace was all she needed. If anything the sight of all the gold and jewels sort of turned her stomach.

"What are you doing Reiny?" Kili asked her. She sat on a stone thinking things over.

"Thinking Kili, something you wouldn't know much about."

"Oh a jab," Fili smiled on her other side. "It is good to see your spirit is back."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been… Distant lately," he replied.

"You and Uncle Bilbo," Kili said. "But you both seem somewhat better."

"Hm," she replied. "Well we did face down a dragon. And to tell you the truth we're both thinkers." She somewhat smiled at the thought of them referring to her uncle as 'Uncle Bilbo' as well.

"Too much thinking can get you into trouble," Kili stated.

"Yeah, I think I need some air. Wanna take a walk with me?" she got up.

"Of course!"

"Maybe afterwards we can go see if Bombur has dinner ready."

They didn't get far before they actually stumbled upon their two uncles. Arguing. "You are being ridiculous!" Bilbo said, nearly shouted. The three of them froze and barely peeked around the corner. They saw Bilbo walking away from the King Under the Mountain.

"No I am not," Thorin stated following the hobbit closely. He then reached out and grabbed onto his arm. "And I am king! You do not turn your back on me."

"HEY!" Reiny didn't care at that point. "Get your kingly hand off my uncle before I kick your kingly ass!" She rounded the corner and glared at the dwarf. She liked Thorin, she really did. But if he was going mad and threatened her uncle… The gloves were off.

"What?" the two of them startled realizing they weren't alone.

"Reiny dear," Bilbo tried to reassure her. "I am alright. I'm sure Thorin did not mean anything by it."

"Uncle," Kili and Fili looked at their uncle. Reiny was thankful to see they appeared somewhat… Weary of him. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"I apologize," Thorin said releasing him after a moment. "I did not mean to harm you."

"It'll take more than that to 'harm' me. But I do appreciate the apology all the same."

"Do I even want to know what this was about?" Reiny asked looking between the two of them.

"Thorin is being unreasonable," Bilbo stated.

"How?"

"What did you do now Uncle?" Kili asked while Fili sighed.

"I did nothing," Thorin replied.

"He accused me of favoring Bard."

Reiny took all of two seconds to digest what he meant by that. "What?" she questioned before bursting out laughing. "Bard! Of all people!"

"Really Uncle?" Fili and Kili had smiles on their own faces.

"Why are you laughing?" Thorin asked her.

"Because!" she countered. "Bilbo doesn't like Bard! Don't get me wrong Bard's a nice guy but he's just a good friend." She chuckled a little more. "You of all people should know who Uncle Bilbo likes."

"Reiny!" Bilbo's face turned as red as a tomato. "You're not too old for me to box your ears young lady!" he started to push her down the hallway. "Now march!"

"We'll see you later then," Reiny let him push her. "Bye Uncle Thorin!" she yelled especially loud. She could hear the boys chuckling behind them but she couldn't make out what Thorin said.

~*~

Too bad things couldn't stay that simple. As the days went on the men, dwarves, and Reiny all managed to clear out the gates and rebuild them somewhat. At least they weren't thrown together like they had been in the movie. But as time went on Reiny couldn't help but notice how Thorin seemed to change. It was small things at first. Like he sought out her uncle for nearly everything. Then she saw how he seemed to stare at Bard and the men like they were intruders like they didn't belong there. More than once she saw Bilbo either talk to him about something or ward him away from Bard and the men like he was expecting a fight.

She felt the knot in her stomach worsen as the days dragged on and she could've sworn he started to look different. It was something about his eyes that unnerved her. She figured things would go downhill sooner or later. They came to a head the day Thorin demanded the men leave. It was right after the gate was mended and they had started work on the main halls.

There wasn't much Bilbo and Reiny could do. Thorin demanded the men leave and they did so. She had to hand it to Bard, he tried to reason with Thorin for over half an hour. Gandalf was off somewhere else and she doubted even if he was there he'd be able to do much. Thankfully, some of the dwarves seemed upset over this. Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori, Bofur, and Balin especially. Bard ended by saying Thorin would have to pay him and his men for his services soon. He then said goodbye to Bilbo and Reiny before leading his men back to town.

"That was so freaking rude," Reiny said as soon as they were gone. "Hey thanks for all the hard work. Don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

"You would not understand," Thorin said.

"She's pretty clever Thorin," Bilbo spoke up. "I'm fairly certain she's right. You owe Bard and the others for their labors. They did not have to help us and if you wish for Erebor to one day again prosper you will need all the allies you can gather."

"They have a point Uncle," Fili said.

"Aye they do," Balin spoke up. "It would not do Erebor any good now to be making enemies."

"Our gates are rebuilt," the king countered. "Let out enemies try. We will have reinforcements soon enough."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "Your cousin Dain should be here soon."

"And what enemies are you talking about?" Reiny asked.

"Thorin! Thorin!" Bifur and Nori came running up to them. "Elves have positioned themselves in Dale! It appears to be Thranduil."

"Why did I ask?" Reiny rubbed her temples. Now? Of all times the elf king could've popped up. She looked over and while her uncle kept on a decent face he looked ready to rip his hair out. They both knew this wasn't going to go well. Thorin and Thranduil didn't get along on a good day. Let alone now. "Shit," she said.


	34. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I had to add in some fluff 'cause stuff's gonna get real soon.**

Reiny had never wanted to throttle someone so badly in her life. Thranduil was at the gate with Gandalf and Bard had come back as well. Bard was simply there to try and keep things from getting too ugly, while subtly trying to remind Thorin his men expected payment at some point. Meanwhile, the elf king seemed determined to reclaim the elf jewels in the mountain. Gandalf was trying to keep things civil but was failing.

Thorin didn't even open the gate but talked through it. There was a hatch they could open to at least see one another. "I will not give away what is rightfully mine!" he shouted. "Now go before I cut you down."

"Master Oakenshield do control yourself," Gandalf said.

"We have not even split the treasure among the part members yet," Balin was quick to point out. "Let alone have any forms of payment ready."

"Nor would I ever give an elf anything."

"Let's try and remain civil about this," Bilbo spoke up.

"Why don't you guys come back later?" Reiny spoke up. "If it's that important Thranduil, you can have my portion of the treasure." They all looked at her. "What? Not like I was using it anyway."

"You can't do that Reiny!" Kili spoke up.

"He's done nothing but hinder us and you have done so much," Fili added. "You deserve your portion."

"He's right lass," Dori said.

"Not that elf," Nori stated.

"Hey, it's my portion right? Which means I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Thranduil, if you come back later you'll get the damn jewels. Just cool your beans."

"I refuse to give him anything!" Thorin shouted. "You will not give away your portion to this wretch after all he has done to us."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "I will reclaim what has been lost to my people."

"For the love of Pete!" she exclaimed. "You males. I swear this shit wouldn't happen if the world was run by women. Gandalf, do something. Please."

"Your people will have what was once theirs but for now it would be wise if you left," the wizard stated. "The company needs time to settle a few things."

"You dare," Thorin started but Bilbo cut him off.

"We will speak later," he called out to them. Bard seemed resigned somewhat and left without much complaint while Thranduil looked as though he wished to say more. Maybe it was thanks to Gandalf but the elf conceded for now and promised to return in a few days.

"You presume to speak for me?" Thorin demanded of the wizard.

"It seems to me, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf gave him a look only he could give. "That you are not in possession of your mind."

"Remember," Reiny said before Thorin could get into it with him. "Never piss off a wizard."

"Uncle!" Kili came running up. "Good news. Uncle Dáin is here!"

"That's weird timing," Reiny looked at her uncle. He only shrugged.

"Oh well good," Gandalf said. "Perhaps you'll finally open this gate then." Thorin did so. Sure enough there was an army of dwarves that came in.

"Cousin!" Dáin called and approached Thorin first.

"Cousin," Thorin greeted and they butted heads in welcome.

"Hello Uncle!" Fili and Kili ran up to him. The other dwarves milled about and looked at their long lost home.

"Look at you two imps," Dáin greeted them. "I hardly recognize you!" Reiny glared at a few dwarves who stared at her and her uncle. They quickly backed off. "Wait until your mother learns you fought a dragon!"

"Oh Uncle," Kili said. "We'd like you to meet our companions." They ran over and grabbed ahold of her and her uncle. "This is Uncle Bilbo."

"And cousin Reiny," Fili added.

"Nice to meet you Master Ironfoot," Bilbo greeted.

"Hey," Reiny lightly waved.

He looked at the two of them for a moment before he glanced up. His eyes got a little big when he saw their hair. "Well I'll be. I never thought I'd see the day. About time if you ask me."

"For what?" Reiny looked as confused as her uncle. They were interrupted as grumbling was heard from the various dwarves and a large body made his way through them. The dwarves quickly stepped aside to get out of his way.

"I thought it would be best to gather as many friends as quickly as possible," Gandalf smiled.

"Little Badger!" Reiny's eyes got huge when she saw who it was. Bear barked happily at seeing the large man.

"Beorn!"" she cheered. She didn't care how she looked as she immediately ran over to him. He opened his arms to her and she jumped into them not even thinking about it. "Oh man am I glad to see you." They nuzzled one another.

"And I you," he returned and she saw a large warm smile on his face.

"I had a feeling Beorn would come when I called upon him." Lon smiled while Gr grumbled something about 'being young'.

"Why would you do that Gandalf?" Fili asked out of curiosity.

"It is good to see Reiny happy again," Kili stated.

"I'm afraid we will need as many men as possible," Dáin interrupted everyone. They all turned to face him. "We are to go to war cousin," he faced Thorin. "We encountered some Orcs and Goblins on our way here. The Defiler is on his way."

"Oh great," Reiny sighed and leaned against Beorn. He held her up on one of his arms. She saw the worried look on her uncle's face.

~*~

Later.

Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Dáin later went to discuss matters. Bilbo assured Reiny he would let her know the minute they were done. She was somewhat on edge. Things could go horribly wrong if they made the wrong move. They needed to fight with the elves and men if they had a chance to win this. If not… No, she wouldn't think about this. They couldn't fail.

The other members of the company went amongst the other dwarves retelling the tail of what happened here or rejoicing that their home was theirs again. At first she felt bad for Lon because he got as many looks as she and Bilbo did, even after the company explained that he wasn't an elf. She was pleasantly surprised to see Fili stand up for him and they walked off together to do something. She had no clue where Gr went but knowing him he was probably going through the new dwarves' things.

Beorn was good at distracting her. He lightly growled at a group of dwarves staring at her. They quickly said something in their native language before almost running away. "They've been doing that all day," she said offhandedly. "Just ignore them. It's what I do."

"They should not be staring at you," he replied leaning against a wall. Bear was sleeping next to them oblivious on the floor.

"Well I am the only human around here," she stated. "They've been staring at my uncle too. So, if you growl then do it at them. He doesn't need any more headache right now." She sighed.

He didn't say anything but reached out and put one arm around her waist. Encircling her. She stepped back as he pulled her back to him. She leaned against him and felt him rest his head on hers as he lifted her into his arms. Otherwise the height difference would've been too much. "You are not alone Little Badger," he finally spoke. "I will stand by you. No matter your choice. And you need not ask me to also protect Little Bunny."

She didn't even have to tell him anything and he understood part of what was bothering her. "Things might get ugly around here," she replied. "From both sides. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you."

He rumbled something. "I stand by what I said Little Badger. Never forget that."

Reiny wasn't an overtly emotional person. But she felt a knot form in her throat from his words. "Thank you," she lightly hugged his arms. "I missed you."

They didn't speak as he just supported her. She let him and for the first time in a good while felt like she could rely on someone besides her uncle. Beorn didn't know everything but he was still there for her. No matter what. She was just starting to be lulled to sleep by his presence when she saw her uncle turn a corner. "Beorn," she said.

He released her. "I will remain here."

"I'll be back," she followed her uncle. "What they say?"

He let out a tired sigh and for a second looked far older than he should've. "Thorin has the brilliant idea to only kill the Orcs and Goblins that attack the gate or before they could get in. Even his cousin was not able to get through to him. Not to mention, I do not believe he has any intention of honoring his agreement with Bard and he'd rather die than see Thranduil get his jewels back."

"Damn."

"My thoughts exactly." By his expression she knew what he was thinking.

"We doing this old school then?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Tonight?" she felt a giant knot form in her stomach.

"The sooner the better."

"Hey," she put a hand on his shoulder. "I could do it this time. You don't…"

"No," he stopped her. "I appreciate the thought Reiny. I really do. But this is something I must do myself. Meet me here later tonight. First… I have to say goodbye to Thorin." Reiny knew there weren't any words she could say to make this better. She could just hear the heartbreak in his voice. He'd have to betray the love of his life, again, in order to save him. Maybe the dwarves would react better this time around? She could only hope. So she gave him a hug and only said, "Be brave Uncle. I'll be right here for you."

"Thank you my dear," he replied and patted her back.

~*~

Later that night.

"Uncle?" Reiny kept her voice down.

"Reiny," she turned and saw him standing nearby. "Where's Beorn?"

"Making sure no one misses us," she replied.

"Good man."

"Don't I know it," she replied. They went to the wall. "We won't need a rope this time. So hang on," she picked him up. "You sure about this?" she asked one more time stepping to the edge.

"Let us be done with this," he said. "The sooner we rid ourselves of this idiotic rock the better."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," she said before stepping off the edge.


	35. Banished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know it's been forever but I am back baby! Enjoy.**

So as it turns out slipping into the human and elf camp was easier than Reiny had thought. Bilbo had made it through alright the first time and had shown her where to go. They weren't exactly weary of a human woman or a hobbit most didn't even bother to notice.

"There it is," Bilbo pointed at the tent.

"Here we go."

Bard and Gandalf were conversing outside of it. As to be expected. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them," Bilbo interrupted them.

"Have you met Thorin?" Reiny added. "Dwarves don't surrender."

"They won't," her uncle agreed. "They will fight to the death."

"Bilbo Baggins and Reiny Smith," Gandulf looked surprised and happy to see them. Perhaps he thought they wouldn't get the chance to leave the mountain.

~*~

Shortly.

They were all inside the tent with the elf king and Bard. "If I'm not mistaken this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." He turned to her. "And the woman who had the audacity to insult me in my own kingdom."

"Not really gonna apologize for that," Reiny rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes," Bilbo at least attempted to look a little ashamed. "Sorry about that." Bard looked amused by all of it. "We came," he stepped forward and put it on the table. Unwrapping the damned rock. "To give you this."

"The Heart of the Mountain." They all stood and looked shocked. "The King's Jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard added. "How is this yours to give?"

"Well Thorin won't exactly hand you the jewels I promised," Reiny explained.

"So we took this. As our 14th and 15th share of the treasure." Gandulf smiled at them.

"Why would you do this?" Bard inquired. "After you've done so much for us already? You owe us no loyalty."

"We're not doing it for you," Reiny stated. "Yeah we'd like to avoid war on all sides and everything…"

"We know that Dwarves can be obstinate," Bilbo took up. "And pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault."

"They grow on you. And we'd like to save them all," Reiny lightly leaned on her uncle.

"Now Thorin values this stone above all else," the others might not catch it but Reiny picked up the slight sadness and distain in his voice at saying that. "In exchange for its return, he will give you what you are owed."

"You don't have to go to war." The others considered their words.

They soon found themselves outside with Gandulf. "Rest up tonight. The both of you. You'll have to leave on the morrow."

"What?" they both looked at him.

"Get as far away from here as possible. You'd best take Beorn and Bear with you. Gr and Lon just to be safe."

"Gandulf we're not leaving."

"This is not the same as facing a dragon Reiny… And you know it."

"I'm not going to just leave the company," Bilbo added. "No matter what may happen."

"There is no company. Not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do to the two of you when he finds out what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin."

"You should be."

"I think I can handle one King Under the Mountain," Reiny said.

"You're both underestimating the evil of gold. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." He seemed to consider them a moment. "Almost all."

"Look Gandulf we'll do this with or without you."

"But we'd care to have you standing there with us old friend," Bilbo looked up at him. This seemed to break the wizards resolve.

"Oh alright. But we will do this out of that accursed mountain and with many in attendance." They nodded. "Now you'd best get back to where you both ought to be. Before you're missed."

"Thanks Gandulf."

"Thank you." He nodded to them and walked away smoking on his pipe. "I think he's nervous."

"I believe you're right Reiny."

They were able to stealthily make their way back into the mountain without anyone noticing. But it was weird being around the others and knowing what was going to happen the following morning. For better or worse. It made their stomachs churn and it wasn't exactly like they could share it with anyone.

~*~

Gandulf managed to somehow arrange a meeting with the dwarves, Thorin and his cousin with the company in attendance. Not to mention the other dwarves would be watching to make sure the elves and men didn't make a move. Bard and Thranduil along with some archers. Reiny was pleasantly surprised to see Legolas and Tauriel though it made her happy as hell because they desperately needed to be here. She wasn't sure if they'd be so happy to see her. Beorn, Bilbo, and her were there as well. She was somewhat shocked to see Fili let Lon come and they were standing awfully close together. Not to mention the pixie now had beads in his hair. For a second she wondered when that had happened.

"Payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," the elf king opened. Reiny felt her stomach drop and she put a hand on her uncle's shoulder.

"What payment?" Thorin demanded. The other dwarves looked confused as hell.

Bard pulled out the dreaded stone from a shirt pocket. "We do have this."

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili admitted. "But how?"

Both Bilbo and Reiny took a step forward. "We gave it to him." Everyone turned their eyes on them and Reiny could see Beorn out of the corner of her eye tense. As if he expected the mob to outright attack them. The dwarves outside the company began murmuring but shut up when Balin spoke.

"You gave it to him?"

"Reiny… Bilbo," Fili looked hurt and Lon put a hand on his shoulder.

But they were really paying attention to the King Under the Mountain. True he couldn't exactly throw them off of anything but this could turn very bad very quickly. "What did you say?"

"I stole it from you," Bilbo admitted.

"Then we gave it to Thranduil and Bard," Reiny quickly took up. She wasn't about to let just Bilbo be blamed for all of this. Not this time. "So that you'd barter for their jewels."

"We claimed it as our share of the treasure. We are sorry it had to come to this. I am sorry… Thorin."

"I don't believe it," he looked to them and seemed uncertain. Maybe that was a good sign. "You wouldn't have…"

"We did," Reiny said. "Gandulf can attest to it." He seemed to stand there for a moment. Well… He wasn't reaching for his sword. But he did stalk toward them and for the first time since she met him… Reiny was scared of him. Yes she could physically overpower him if she had to but the way his eyes bored into them. Something about it unnerved her. She'd give her uncle mad kudos for holding his ground later. At the very least she had strength and height on her side. Bilbo didn't.

Thankfully the Dwarf King only got to take a few steps. Before Beorn stood next to them and lightly growled. "Watch yourself dwarf."

"I will not stand for this," he didn't seem pashed by the larger man in the slightest. "You both will pay…"

"Wait uncle!" she was relieved to see both Fili and Kili had worried looks on their faces. So did the rest of the company in fact. Bard looked worried too. Good. Maybe the rest of the company wasn't completely gone.

"Remember what they did for us," Kili stated.

"Remember who they are," Dwalin spoke up and actually put a restraining hand on the king's shoulder.

"We wouldn't be here if not for them," Balin took up.

"We only did it to stave off the war headed our way," Bilbo stated. "Azog and his horde are on their way here. If we have a fighting chance then we must stop this bickering and band together."

"Or we'll all die," Reiny finished. "Gold or a precious rock isn't worth everyone's lives. The horde won't care who or what you are. They'll kill everyone. We have to be ready for them."

"That matters nothing to me!" some of the others literally had to come up and restrain their king. "WHY?! Why would you two betray me? Betray us like this?"

"I can live with you hating me Thorin Oakenshield. But I won't stand by and watch you die."

"We don't care if you curse us, threaten us, or despise us," Reiny stood her ground as well. "If it means you all live. Then…"

"That's all we ever wanted." The others looked deeply saddened and she could see Legolas and Tauriel were moved by what they said.

"How could the one I care about most… And the one I would call my own niece hurt me more deeply than any other has before."

"What?" Bilbo looked confused and Reiny got that sickening feeling again.

"Oh shit…" She put the pieces together in her own head. "That's why… You listened to him so much. Why you put beads in our hair. Why you did his specifically and gave him gifts." She could almost feel her uncle trembling as he was realizing it himself. "You love him."

"But…" Bilbo stuttered for the first time. "You can't love me…"

"No. Not anymore. Not after what you've both done. You're not family."

"Uncle," Fili started but Thorin cut him off.

"Leave us Bilbo Baggins and Reiny Smith. I will not see the two of you again."

"You can't mean," Kili started but shut up when Balin put a hand on his shoulder. He had a grave look on his face.

"I banish you both from my presence and my kingdom."

"Uncle!" Reiny startled as Bilbo's legs gave out from under him. Not that hers felt better. She managed to keep him on his feet. Gandulf motioned to the two of them to join him on the other side of the meeting. Legolas actually stepped over to them.

"Come Mister Baggins. Miss Reiny. You are welcome to come with me."

Reiny felt numb in a way she hadn't in a long time. A way she hoped to never feel again. She could barely keep up with the conversation around her as Bard and Thranduil managed to get Thorin to agree to give them their share in favor of the damned stone. Reiny let Legolas gently lead her uncle but she motioned for Beorn to give her one more second.

"Reiny," Bilbo seemed to snap out of it long enough to look worried.

"I'll be right there uncle," she assured him and motioned for the elves to take him a little ways away. Beorn thankfully picked up Bear and gave her a little room. She waited until her uncle was out of earshot for what she had to say. Gandulf didn't look happy but stayed close to her.

She waited until there was a pause to speak. "Listen well King Under the Mountain."

"I told you," he rounded on her and there was that look in his eyes again. "To le-"

"You will listen to what I have to say first Thorin Oakenshield!" her voice held more authority than she'd ever heard before and it seemed to snap everyone to attention. Thorin blissfully shut up and actually looked stunned. "You can call me many things. Whatever you like. But you will know the truth. My uncle loved you. He loved you so much he was willing to give up everything he cared about: his home and happiness for you. He knew if he let you keep that fucking stone it would drive you made. It was. Along with all that damned gold! If I was able to I'd melt it all down right now."

She briefly paused and sighed. "You're not the dwarf we first met. You're not the same dwarf my uncle fell in love with. The dwarf I cared about. You just can't see it. I hope you snap out of this sickness soon before it destroys you. Like it did your father. If you're going to remember us for anything remember this Oh Great and Mighty Kind Under the Bloody Mountain! My uncle could've taken the cowardly way out and let you keep it. And for a time you two might've been happy together. But he gave all that up. You and your stupid riches in that mountain. And for what? To save you. Thorin." She stopped talking and turned. Beorn was soon to follow. She felt a lump come up in her throat and while she didn't start outright crying tears did come out of her eyes.


	36. Someone Copied Me and More

**Hello peeps. I apologize for being so slow lately but life has been coming at me hard. I've decided to take a month off. Honestly I love writing and my stories but lately it's just not been fun. And that's the entire reason I write to begin with. Hopefully, the break will give me new ideas and energy for these stories. I'll see you all soon.**

**Also on another important note Planet of the Apes: Star-Crossed Lovers by moon_goddess_118 on Archive of Our Own is eerily similar to my story Surviving the Planet of the Apes. Like literally the same wording! What the hell? I don't mind if you get inspired by my work but don't copy and paste it!**


	37. Important News!

**I deeply apologize to anyone following this story. I know I haven't updated in forever. Unfortunately, I now have different ideas for this story and will be rewriting it once more with a new character. I'm sorry and if you want to you can follow the new story, Envoy of Eru which I will post shortly. Let's just say I went through a writer's midlife crisis and this is what's going to happen with a lot of my works right now.**


End file.
